Partnered
by A. K. Hunter
Summary: After his partner is taken off active duty, Kevin Ryan is stuck with rookie detective Alexis Castle. He thinks she's a spoiled brat, and she's not very impressed with him either. When a near-fatal mistake causes their work and personal lives to collide, Kevin and Alexis discover that first impressions are often deceiving. Inspired by 'The Time of Our Lives.'
1. Chapter 1

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter One

* * *

Kevin Ryan stared into his cup of precinct-cooked, monkey-piss coffee. He'd been up late the night before chasing down leads on his latest case, one of the most important cases he'd ever tackled, and he wasn't quite ready to face a new day.

His phone pinged, and a message from Esposito flashed across the display.

"When did nurses stop wearing the little dresses?" —E

"Your grandfather's time." —K

"Save me, bro." —E

Kevin smirked, taking a sip of the foul brew. After seven years, his abused taste buds no longer protested the flavor. His partner had been hospitalized several days before after taking two rounds to his back. The resulting nerve damage meant Javier had several months of physical therapy ahead. The image of Esposito hitting the ground was burned into Kevin's memory.

They hadn't caught the shooter, the prime suspect on their most recent homicide case. It was the case Kevin had been working on tirelessly since Javi had come out of surgery, and their leads were drying up fast.

"Any luck last night?" Beckett asked, drawing him out of his thoughts. The police captain had stepped in to help on the case—she cared about Espo almost as much as Ryan did—but things were still looking bleak.

"Not yet, but we'll get him. Sooner or later that bastard will make a mistake."

She nodded. "Maybe the new team member will help."

Kevin snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

"Be nice. She's highly qualified, and you were a rookie once, too."

He rolled his eyes in response, and Beckett retreated to her office after gently smacking the back of his head. He still couldn't believe they were assigning the rookie to him. Yes, he needed a partner while Espo was out, but why couldn't he just consult with Beckett?

He glanced at the clock, savoring the precious seconds of alone time with his shitty coffee before he would be forced to coddle the newest member of their team. Their caseload was going to suffer. He didn't have time to hold a rookie's hand through every step. This was going to be such a nightmare.

"Excuse me, Detective Ryan?"

He frowned at the soft voice, and turned around, his eyes landing on one of the prettiest women he'd ever seen.

The redhead was dressed plainly, her gray slacks and white button-up subtly hinting at delicious, hidden curves. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid, and a few, messy tendrils escaped, framing the slope of her porcelain neck. She watched him with inquisitive, bright blue eyes, a small smile on her full, very kissable lips.

The badge on her hip gleamed in the fluorescent lighting of the bullpen, and realization dawned.

"Alexis Castle," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm so excited to be part of your team."

This goddess—whom he had just spent the last seventeen seconds ogling—was his new partner, the rookie whose life and training he'd been entrusted with.

Kevin stood up and shook her hand, surprised to feel a few callouses against his palm. "Kevin Ryan. Umm... Welcome, I guess."

He was so screwed.

* * *

Alexis had become a cop to help people. She loved puzzles and wanted to make the world a better, safer place, and she had thought that becoming a homicide detective would be a perfect fit. What she didn't anticipate was spending her first two weeks in homicide as a glorified secretary.

Detective Ryan seemed determined to do all the legwork and actual, physical investigating by himself. He left her tasks—finishing the paperwork on his last case, checking into their suspect's financials, looking up phone records and watching video surveillance—and spent the rest of his time away from the precinct, using the leads she found for him or ones he'd dug up himself. The only time he'd ever come back between the hours of eight and five was if he was interrogating a suspect. Alexis knew that, as the rookie, she'd have to earn her dues. But she hadn't signed up for a desk job. She wanted to participate in the actual investigation.

She stood in observation, watching her so-called partner interrogating their latest suspect. When she'd first met him, she was nervous about working with a young, handsome man. Alexis had been expecting to be partnered with a woman or a much older man. She'd been surprised to find out her first homicide partner didn't look much older than her twenty-three years and had eyes so blue you could drown in them. Fortunately for Alexis, Detective Ryan's cold manners had pretty much killed any attraction she had fleetingly felt.

Ryan slammed his fist down on the table and Alexis groaned. She had hoped the latest interrogation would bear fruit on their case. She needed him to be in a good mood, if he was capable of that. His normally quiet voice dropped an octave and filled the small space as he demanded answers that the suspect, a young woman, just wouldn't give.

Alexis recognized the look on the girl's face. She was afraid, but not of Ryan, and he wasn't going to make any progress by acting like a bully. A few minutes later he stormed into observation, rubbing his face. His eyes widened when he saw Alexis there.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Observing," she said shortly. She really didn't understand what his issue was with her participating in this case. Maybe he didn't respect women in law enforcement? No, that wouldn't be it. He had a lot of respect for Captain Beckett.

"Did you get those phone records—"

"They're sitting on your desk."

He nodded and looked back in the now-empty observation room. He never thanked her either.

"What's going to happen to her?" Alexis asked.

"We'll hold her overnight. Hopefully by morning she'll want to talk."

"I can talk to her." Alexis tried to keep her voice casual, like she was offering to do him a favor rather than chomping at the bit to actually do her job.

Kevin's head jerked around to look at her, and she maintained eye contact. "You want to talk to her?"

"Yes."

"You've got plenty of work to do."

"Chasing down paper trails? Let me talk to her. She might be more comfortable speaking with another woman."

"If you can't handle a little paperwork, then you're in the wrong field." He moved to the door, but Alexis stepped in front of it. He'd either have to back down and use the other exit, or he'd have to actually listen to what she was saying for once.

"I can handle paperwork. I'd do paperwork every day for the rest of the year if I thought I was actually learning something." Alexis spoke fast, trying to speak her piece before he cut her off again. "I was the top of my class. I'm the second-youngest person here to make detective. I have a lot to offer, and I've watched you go out alone ever since I got here. I'm supposed to be your partner. You're supposed to be teaching me, and instead I'm wasting my time sitting at a desk all day—"

"Wow. I had no idea you were expecting the royal treatment."

She just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I can help you solve this."

"I don't need your help."

"It's been three weeks since Detective Esposito was shot, and you still haven't found anything. If this is you not needing my help, I'd hate to see what you look like in dire straits."

She'd gone too far. She knew it as soon as the words left her mouth, but Alexis didn't back down. She lifted her chin, defiantly staring into his darkening eyes.

His voice took on that low quality as he stepped into her personal space. She immediately stepped away, and her back hit the door. "If you don't like the way I do things, Princess, why don't you go complain to the captain? I'm sure she'll get you a new partner." A cruel smirk spread over his face. "On second thought, please do. I'm trying to track down a ruthless killer who nearly paralyzed my best friend. I don't have time to coddle a whiny rookie who doesn't know her place."

Alexis sidestepped out of the way, and Ryan slammed the door behind her. She was so angry she couldn't see straight. His words replayed over and over in her mind. Why did he hate her so much? What had she ever done to him? He was such an asshole.

She took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. Maybe she was better off with another partner. Of course, she could have just as much bad luck with anyone else, and Alexis wasn't about to waste the captain's time. She needed to handle this herself. She needed to prove to Detective Ryan that she was useful.

Alexis glanced back at the observation room as she made her decision. She wasn't going anywhere. She was going to crack that case, and if, after that, he still wouldn't teach her, then she'd just teach herself.

* * *

He'd had a long night. After calling it quits for the evening, Kevin had stopped by the hospital to visit with Javi. He'd filled his partner in on their latest leads and breakthroughs, declining to comment when Javi had asked how the new rookie was doing. Kevin didn't trust himself to remain professional. Besides, Javi didn't need to hear about the rookie—with any luck, she'd be long gone by the time he was back to work. After saying goodnight to his partner, Kevin had sought out the release that only a nameless, aggressive woman could provide.

Despite the sleep deprivation, he was feeling much better the next morning. Optimistic, even. The suspect had been cooking overnight. Surely she'd be more willing to talk now.

He walked into the bullpen, and all of his cheer dried right up. The rookie was writing on his murder board, and she'd been messing with it for quite some time if the six paper cups of coffee on her desk were any indication.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

She didn't even acknowledge his comment, though he could tell from the tension in her shoulders that she had heard him. She capped the marker, then stepped back to admire her handiwork. She pressed her ink-stained fingertips against her mouth as she stared up at the board. New names and pictures had been neatly added to the lineup, and half the leads he'd been looking into had been taken down.

"Hey." He grabbed her elbow, more to get her attention than anything else, but she jerked her arm away like his touch burned her. He'd thought her discomfort in observation was due to his anger, but maybe she just didn't like to be touched. The girl was an ice queen. "What have you done to my murder board?"

Dark circles hugged her bright eyes, but she seemed unbothered by the fatigue or his anger. "There have been some new developments."

"How?" He'd just barely gotten back.

"I was right," she said. "Our suspect was more than willing to chat with me."

"You interrogated her? Alone? When?"

"At about eleven last night. She had a lot to say."

He'd had his tongue down whatshername's throat at about that time. It was then that he noticed the rookie's messy ponytail and wrinkled clothes. "You stayed here all night?"

She shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "I was just following the leads." She took in his tired appearance, and her eyes locked on something just below his face. "Is that a bite mark?"

Kevin casually adjusted the collar of his shirt, which was answer enough for the obnoxious redhead.

"Late night with your girlfriend?" she asked, her expression betraying a small grimace.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I've just never seen a grown man with a love bite—"

"Let's get one thing straight here, Princess. Just because you clearly don't have a personal life, doesn't mean you get to judge mine." He could tell his words affected her and he took satisfaction in it. "So what did you learn while disobeying me?"

"Well, I learned who our new number one suspect is, so I guess my 'disobedience' paid off. Oh, and don't call me princess."

Kevin shot a look at her. "Well," he sighed, "are you going to keep talking or not?"

Alexis sighed and pointed to the murder board. "Theresa told me that the guy we're looking for is Jared Watters."

"Watters? They're related?"

"He's her brother. She says this wouldn't be unexpected of someone like him."

"What does that mean?"

"He's kind of the black sheep of the family. He never really fit in and he's mentally ill."

"Perfect," Kevin deadpanned. "So why were her prints on the weapon?"

"Jared stays with Theresa and her husband. He took the gun from the safe in their house. It's registered to her husband, David."

"Well, they're doing a bang up job of taking care of him. What else is this guy into?"

"A little bit of everything: dealing, theft, assault. All small-time counts, presumably arranged by guys much smarter than Jared. He's a pawn," she said, her mind analyzing the man on the board in front of her. "People take advantage of his illness, get him to do small jobs here and there, knowing he's expendable."

"Before you hear wedding bells, that pawn almost killed my partner," Kevin reminded her, annoyed that she seemed to be sympathizing with him. "Does his dear sister know where to find him?"

"She gave me a few different locations." She held up a slip of paper, and Kevin promptly yanked it out of her hand and shoved it in his pocket. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Kevin was already heading to the elevator. He waved a hand in her direction. "Take the rest of the day off, Princess. You look like shit."

The elevator doors closed before Alexis could even form a response. What the hell? She'd been up literally all night long to prove that she was capable of being an equal partner, and he just took her leads and left? Alexis took a deep breath, then grabbed her jacket. She remembered most of the places on the list. Detective Asshole wasn't the only one who could investigate alone. She'd worked too hard to let some smug, Irish jerk keep her from doing the job she wanted. And since Ryan clearly wasn't interested in working as a team, she'd just catch their suspect by herself.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! We hope you enjoyed it. There aren't very many Rylexis stories out there and almost none like this one, so please keep reading! You won't be disappointed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Two

* * *

Alexis had spent all day looking for their suspect, checking several different locations before she finally found him. Jared was smoking at the bar that his sister had described as his favorite. Three empty shot glasses sat in front of him.

She hovered indecisively, watching him drink for a few moments. The slump of his shoulders and the somewhat uncoordinated way he pulled the glass to his lips spelled at least mild drunkenness. Maybe she'd be okay to handle this one herself, and maybe if she did take him down alone Detective Ryan would finally be forced to accept her.

Alexis approached the bar. "Is this seat taken?"

Jared looked up at her somewhat blearily, slowly taking in her appearance and then the fact that there were several empty seats on either side of him. She watched the wheels turn in his brain as he realized that, yes, this attractive woman did indeed want to sit next to him.

"Nope," he answered and Alexis took a seat. She casually texted Ryan the address with a short message: "Found suspect. About to engage."

Less than three seconds later, her phone started buzzing. It was Ryan. She ignored the call, more focused on how she could get the man to follow her out of the bar.

Ten seconds later, a message appeared on the screen. "DO NOT ENGAGE." Alexis almost rolled her eyes and ignored the text message. Frankly, she was surprised that he'd dropped the sarcasm. Surely he wasn't worried about her? More like he didn't want her to get the credit.

"Who's that?" Jared asked.

"My boyfriend," Alexis blurted out, immediately cringing at the lie. "He's being an asshole, as always."

Jared picked up his drink, his eyes raking down her form. "That seems—" His eyes caught on something below her waist, and Alexis glanced down, realizing that her badge was just visible under the hem of her untucked shirt.

Alexis knew she'd been made a split second before he threw the shot glass at her, and she just barely dodged the projectile. It shattered against the wall behind her, but she paid it no mind. She was too busy sprinting after a criminal.

"Stop! Police!" she yelled after him, following him around a corner and down a filthy alley. Her phone buzzed again. "What?" she panted into the phone.

"Please tell me you're not actually this fucking stupid."

"I'm not," she answered automatically as she followed Jared around another corner. "I saw a chance, and I took it."

"Stand down," Kevin barked into the phone. "You're going to get yourself kill—"

"I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "Hurry up and get down—" As Alexis turned another corner, something her her hard across her midsection, then shoved her forward. She dropped her phone, the wind knocked out of her, and tumbled down a flight of stairs. Her head smacked against the unforgiving cement at the bottom and everything went black.

* * *

Here he was again. That awkward moment Kevin had been in more than a few times. He'd gotten what he wanted, and all that was left was getting this strange woman out of his apartment. He hated when women would linger. They had to know that meeting a guy in a bar wasn't exactly going to lead to more than just sex, didn't they? They couldn't be that delusional.

He was starting to doubt that when the blonde woman laying next to him in his bed kept asking him questions about his life. He tried every tactic he could think of to get her to understand that he wasn't interested in having any conversation with her. He'd even adjusted himself so that they were no longer touching each other. This woman just wasn't getting the hint. Kevin sighed. Maybe subtlety was the wrong approach. If he wanted her out, he was going have to tell her. If she got pissed or emotional, well, that was her problem—not his.

"Listen, I have a lot to do tonight, so would you mind?" He reached down to ground and picked up his boxers.

"Seriously?" the woman asked in a frustrated tone. "You're asking me to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded, slipping his boxers on. "You were great, but I just don't have time for this."

"This?"

He sighed, looking around for the shirt he'd been wearing, but it was nowhere to be found. He shrugged it off and went to go get another shirt from his dresser. "Yeah. I'm assuming that you'll probably feel cheap if you leave just after having sex, so you're trying to build some kind of dialogue so you can feel better about yourself later, but I just don't have the time for that." He slipped the shirt on and turned back to her. "So?"

"Asshole," she muttered. It wasn't the worst Kevin had heard. He'd been called many names by many women, and at this point they didn't even bother him anymore. He found it funny. They would meet a stranger at a bar, club, or party and expect there to be some level of intimacy. It was ludicrous. Kevin would have laughed, but he was already getting the stare of death from the woman getting dressed. He stayed in the room to make sure she took everything. He didn't want to have another encounter.

"Don't call me!" she shouted, leaving his room.

Kevin could resist himself. "Call you? I don't even remember your name."

She practically growled, slamming the door behind her. He let out a sigh of relief. He was free to go about the rest of his night, doing whatever he felt like doing—which meant drinking a beer and watching a game he'd previously recorded.

He figured he deserved it, to an extent, after trying to track down Watters all day. Hours of questioning people. He'd been everywhere he could think of and couldn't find a single person who had seen this guy, which wasn't that shocking, the more Kevin thought about it. If this guy was a lunatic, he would be kind of a recluse. He'd go unnoticed to anyone if he preferred it that way.

Kevin sat down, about to crack open his beer, when his phone beeped. He picked it up and saw the name "Princess" appear before him. He rolled his eyes, but checked it anyway. She should be at home by now.

Anger hit him like a freight train. She'd found Watters and was going after him? Was she fucking crazy? He immediately tried to call her, but she didn't answer. He found his anger building. If she couldn't accept his call, she had to be pretty damn close to him.

"DO NOT ENGAGE." He sent the text and went into his room to get dressed. He wasn't sure what he was more anxious about, catching this guy or getting to Alexis before she did something really dangerous.

No reply came and he knew he needed to call her before she went off and fucked up their chances of catching their suspect. He dialed her again and searched for his keys.

"What?"

"Please tell me you're not actually this fucking stupid."

"I'm not. I saw a chance and I took it."

"Stand down! You're going to get yourself kill—"

"I know what I'm doing." She cut him off. "Hurry up and get down—" Kevin couldn't hear anything but grunts and banging before the line went dead.

" _Alexis?"_

Shit.

Kevin called in a team and worked as quickly as he could to get his priorities in check. He couldn't let the hatred he felt for this man trump anything else. He needed to remain calm, to talk the guy down, if needed. He couldn't let his personal vendetta stand in the way.

He tried not to think about what could have happened to Alexis; he didn't like letting his mind wander like that. He needed a clear head, and he needed to do his job. Alexis would be fine. They'd catch this guy and everything would be fine. He didn't need to do anything rash.

They arrived at the bar and started to fan out in search of the suspect and missing detective. While running up the stairs, Kevin stopped when his eyes caught on something shiny. He got closer and saw Alexis' badge. He found her gun three more steps up.

She didn't have her weapon. Kevin's stomach twisted. He trudged up the stairs, the team following quickly behind. The anger Kevin had been trying to bottle up was about to explode. And there was only one person he wanted to unload on.

* * *

Alexis awoke to a sharp sensation across her cheekbone, and she jolted forward. The world spun on its side for a moment as too-bright lights forced her eyes shut again. She heard the crack of flesh hitting flesh before she felt the pain across her face once more, and she jerked back, her body tugging uselessly at restraints. A gasp tore out of her throat and tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. She was sitting up, her back pressed against a wall. Pain shot through the right side of her chest, like a vice was squeezing her lungs. She could only draw in the most shallow of breaths.

Through the spinning, she saw a young, filthy man standing over her. Jared. He watched her with the strangest expression she'd ever seen: a mix of anger, concern, and fear. His right palm was bright red from slapping her.

"When you didn't wake up right away—I thought I had broken you," he said almost sheepishly, like a child talking about a broken toy. But Jared was no child. He was a grown man, several inches taller than Alexis and at least a hundred pounds heavier. She experimentally tugged at whatever was keeping her wrists tied behind her back, and she felt something dull dig into her skin. Zip-ties, maybe?

She pushed her shoulders back. The slight change in angle seemed to help the pressure across her chest, and she breathed a small sigh of relief as the pain dimmed just a bit.

Jared took a step forward, and Alexis immediately jerked away from him, pain and suffocating pressure returning tenfold. It took her a few seconds to process the words the man was barking at her, and he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in a low voice, stepping close, brandishing the blade dangerously close to her eye.

"I want to help you," she said softly, racking her brain for every detail she'd learned about being in situations like this. She had to make him believe she wasn't a threat.

"Liar!" he screamed, and she barely managed to keep the knife from blinding her. Pain danced across her chest as she dodged the blade, and the metal dragged across her cheekbone.

"I-I want to help," she stammered. She couldn't lose control. She had to stay calm; she had to keep him calm. Blood seeped down the side of her face, but she didn't feel the cut. "Jared, I know you're in trouble. I want to help—"

This time she felt the slap before she heard it. It fell on the same side of her face that he'd just cut, and she couldn't hold in the yelp of pain as her entire body was knocked to the side with the force of the blow. "You're a cop," he snarled. "You lied to me. You told me you liked me, but you just want to kill me!"

She involuntarily groaned against the pain, gasping as she held herself up with one arm bent at the elbow. "Jared," she panted. "I don't want to hurt you."

He stepped close again, and she flinched, speaking rapidly. "I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong. I kn-know how hard it is to be surrounded by things you can't fix, by people who hurt and betray you. People who are too obsessed with their own lives to even see that you're there..." She paused to pull in a ragged, agonizing breath. Oh God, why did it hurt so much? Jared hadn't moved. He was watching her, caught by her words. "I know what it's like to be afraid," she said softly. "To feel like you're alone and that no one c-cares."

The man was nodding to himself, almost as if he agreed with her words. Then, just as quickly, he shoved her against the wall, and Alexis let out a silent scream as her ribs hit the brick. "You're lying," he screamed. "You're going to kill me. You're a cop! You hate me!"

"I d-don't h-hate you. I'm n-not going to k—" the world spun around her, and spots appeared in her vision. She shook her head, trying to breathe.

"I should have just killed you. Now all your cop buddies are going to kill me." The knife flashed in front of her face.

"I'm alone," she whimpered. "I don't have any friends. No one is coming for me. No one will miss me." She took a deep breath, then exhaled in short bursts. She had to take a chance. She had to turn the tables "I'm alone... But you're not. Theresa's worried about you."

He stopped. "Theresa sent you?"

Sure. She'd go along with that. "She's afraid for you. She asked me to help."

"You're here because Theresa—" he shook his head. "No! You don't care. You're a cop. I should kill you."

"Jared, you're sick. I want to help. There are places where you can get better, where you don't have to be afraid. You can see Theresa there and you can get better. If you kill me, you'll just go to prison. You'll be alone forever. You'll never see your sister again."

She watched the wheels turn in his head, hoping desperately that she'd convinced him.

"I did something bad," he said in a small voice. "I shot someone."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to. I just needed him to leave me alone, you know?"

Alexis nodded, barely able to open her eyes. A smothering exhaustion had settled over her brain, and she took shallow breaths. "I know," she repeated, "I know you didn't mean it."

"What am I going to do?" He sounded like a lost child.

"You're going to let me help you." Her eyes closed, and her head jerked up at the sound of the switchblade reopening. He none-too-gently pulled her arms back and severed the zip-tie holding her wrists.

"For Theresa," he said.

"For Theresa," she repeated.

With an echoing boom, the door was kicked in and Detective Ryan led a team into the apartment, looking like some kevlar-clad avenging angel. "NYPD! Put your hands up!" His blue eyes scanned the scene in front of him and a chill went down her spine when his eyes landed on her. She'd seen him angry, frustrated, and every shade of pissed off, but she'd never imagined the pure fury that was rolling off of him. If Jared didn't kill her, Alexis was pretty sure Kevin would finish the job.

Everything happened in slow motion: her partner's gun trained on the suspect as Kevin screamed at him, that crazed look returning to his eyes as Jared reached for the gun at his back, and Alexis propelled herself at the suspect, trying to knock the weapon away from him. His elbow smashed into her ribs, making the world crumble around her, but still she tried to break it from his grasp and something hard and cold pressed against her belly—

A deafening crack tore through the apartment, and then everything went still—everything except Jared, who crumpled to the floor, holding a rapidly bleeding wound in his leg. His gun tumbled across the floor.

Alexis took one shaking step before her knees buckled.

"Alexis?"

She gasped for air, pain pushing its way into the space between breaths. Solid arms wrapped around her before she hit the ground, and she whimpered at the pressure on her ribs as she was carried out of the apartment. She'd been hurt before, but the wild thrashing when she lunged for the gun, when Jared had driven his elbow so deep into her side she felt something pop, had made it worse. Pain was everything. It was everywhere. It echoed each dull heartbeat; it hugged each desperate gulp for air and slid molten through her nerve endings.

Lights and sounds filled the sea of voices around her, and she shut her eyes against the bright cacophony. She winced as she was laid on a sponge-like surface, and cold air hit her belly when colder hands pushed her shirt up. A light pressure against her ribs sent acid through her nerve endings, and she shrieked as the world narrowed to a pinpoint.

"Give her some fucking morphine!" A familiar voice barked, and Alexis' eyes shot open, meeting a pair of blue eyes that were both angry and frightened.

A dull pain pricked at the back of her hand, and then, like magic, the ten-ton elephant lifted off her chest. She'd have to learn that trick. The soft material beneath her lurched as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot. For a while, she just stared up at the ceiling of the ambulance, thoughtless and painless, floating in a sea of opiates. She followed the patterns in the ceiling down the other side of the ambulance, and her eyes landed on the man sharing the space with her. Her partner was running his hands through his hair, looking totally lost. She felt the inexplicable need to talk to him.

"I have a nickname for you too."

His face was blank. He didn't even look at her. "What's that?"

She couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face. "Detective Asshole."

A crease appeared between his eyebrows, and he looked at her like he'd never quite seen her before. A small, rueful smile tugged at his lips. "Touché, Princess."

* * *

Author's Note: It's always a little scary to post a new story, and we're so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Here's hoping the enjoyment continues! Ten points if you can tell which author wrote which scene!


	3. Chapter 3

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Three

* * *

Kevin wanted to get away from the stress. He couldn't remember ever being so upset. Sure, he was upset when Javi got shot, but he knew that Javi hadn't intentionally set out to put himself in that position. With Alexis it was different. She was out of her depth and she couldn't see or accept it. Just thinking about it got him even more upset. How could they have paired him with someone like that? Someone who was so incompetent? She could have gotten herself killed. Did she have a death wish? There was no other reason to explain why she had acted so recklessly.

He figured the only thing that would turn his day around a little was seeing his partner—his real partner. Having someone to vent to would help out a lot. Javi was always asking about the rookie, and rather than blowing it off like usual, Kevin had a lot to tell him.

Kevin arrived to Javi's room to find him flipping through stations. He felt so bad for him, being cooped up like that. It was hard to see, but he'd never let Javi see how bad he felt for him, he'd never hear the end of it. "How you feeling?" Kevin came in and dropped a bag on his bed.

"Like I've been shot," Javi deadpanned, looking at the bag. "What's this?"

"I come bearing gifts." He'd stopped before going the hospital and picked up some of Javi's favorite candies.

"Bro, this is best present I've gotten in a while."

Kevin smiled. "What about those sponge baths you get? They don't seem like they'd be too bad. I've seen your nurse." Kevin definitely wanted to ask for her number, but Javi had set some ground rules, which meant Kevin couldn't ask for numbers or even flirt with his nurses.

Javi rolled his eyes. "I wish. Nothing sexy about a woman having to bathe you because you can do it yourself. It's so demoralizing," Javi sighed, looking back up to the TV.

Kevin felt bad, he'd never really thought of it that way. "Well, maybe when you get out of here, you can ask for her number."

Javi shrugged, turning off the TV. "Daytime television sucks, bro."

"You don't like soap operas?"

"I'd rather be shot again," Javi replied, dropping the remote on the bed next to him. "How are things at the precinct? Anything new with the case?"

Kevin let out a deep breath. "Let me start by saying you can't get out of this bed fast enough, bro."

"Couldn't agree more," Javi smiled tightly. "Is it that bad?"

"We caught a lead on the guy who shot you." Kevin saw Javi's eyes spring open.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the rookie—" Kevin stopped, shaking his head.

"What? She screwed up? He got away?"

"No. He's in holding as we speak."

Relief flooded over Javi's features. "Well, that sounds like she did what she was supposed to do."

"No, she didn't!" Kevin snapped. "She wasn't supposed to go anywhere near him, but instead she met him head on and ended up getting injured." Kevin shook his head. Talking about it was get him angry all over again. How stupid was this girl?

"Damn, is she okay?"

Kevin nodded. "Just some bruised ribs and cut on her face."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Not there."

"What?" Javi shifted his head, giving Kevin a look of disbelief.

"I didn't get there fast enough. She was already pretty banged up by time I showed up."

"So what was with this guy?"

"He's insane. Like really. Could smell the crazy coming off of him."

"And that's why I got shot?"

"Apparently you scared the nutcase when you approached him."

Javi sat there letting it sink in, while Kevin's blood began to boil. "She knew this guy was a psycho, so why the hell would she go after him alone? What kind of person does something like that?"

"People like us, bro," Javi smoothly replied.

"But she's just a rookie."

"We were all rookies at one time." Javi bit into one of the candy bars Kevin had brought. "From what you have told me, it seems like a win."

"Bruised ribs is a win?"

An amused grin grew across Javi's face. "Wow, you almost sound like you're worried about her."

Kevin shook his head. What the hell? "You've been shot; you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Classic deflection. I expect more from you, Kev."

"Javi, I don't like her."

"I didn't say you did. I just said you seemed concerned about her."

Kevin scoffed. "Okay, are we done talking about this, Dr. Phil?"

"Okay, sure." Javi smirked. "So, how is she doing? Getting attacked like that," Javi shook his head, "must have spooked her quite a bit."

"I don't know." Kevin said. "Didn't stick around long."

"What?" Javi nearly yelled at him. "You didn't check on her to see how she was doing?"

"I know what happened."

Javi sighed. "Not what I meant, bro. She might be going through some emotional trauma." Kevin didn't reply. "She's your partner."

"You're my partner."

"Not until I get back to work. Until then, she's your partner and you should go check on her."

"Why?"

"Kev, I got shot and you nearly went crazy on all the doctors and nurses here, telling them that they better do their job."

"Your point?"

"Alexis. She got attacked. Maybe you could show her some of the same concern you showed for me. She has to be a wreck."

Kevin sighed. "What am I supposed to do? Hold her hand while she cries on my shoulder?"

"Just go check on her. Let her know she has support."

Kevin weighed his options. He could go home and feel guilty or go see Alexis and try and make the feeling inside of him fade. Would he actually feel better going to see Alexis? Would she even want to see him? It was partially his fault that she went out on her own and got injured. Could he face that? Would he be able to look at her without being angry?

"I don't know, Javi."

"Yes, you do."

"I haven't exactly gained her trust. What if I go and she doesn't want to see me?"

Javi shifted in the bed. "Go see her and earn her trust. If I were you, I would."

Kevin looked dumbfounded for a moment, but then it hit him. He wanted to be like Javi. Kevin's partner was well respected, got along with almost everyone he met; he was kind. Kevin used to be like that before everything got turned around. Sometimes he missed that old version of himself. Sometimes. He had the opportunity to try to be more like that guy everyone used to genuinely like. He could also use this opportunity to work on his partnership with Alexis. Clearly they needed it.

He could be upset that Alexis had gone out and made a mistake that got her hurt, but she was still his partner and—no matter what he said to Javi about Alexis—he didn't want her to get hurt. That was why he was upset, not just because she went behind his back, but because she allowed herself to even be put in a situation that would cause her harm.

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? Course I'm right," Javi said, throwing a candy bar wrapper at Kevin's face. "Now go make sure your partner is okay."

Kevin needed to go see her. He needed to go check on her and see how she was doing. He wasn't sure how Alexis would take to seeing him, but he wanted to let her know that he was sorry that she had gotten hurt. After all, he could blame himself just as easily for her being in the hospital.

He found her room easily enough and was hoping he wouldn't be interrupting her if she had company. He knocked on the door, but no reply came. Was she asleep? He decided to go in, gently twisting the handle with one hand while the other carried a bouquet of flowers. He wasn't usually the type to buy flowers, but they seemed appropriate. He didn't know what Alexis liked, so flowers seemed like a good choice.

Kevin walked in to find her asleep, just like he suspected. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over, setting the flowers on the table near her bed. She looked pale and small in the hospital bed, especially with stitches on her cheek. He surprisingly found it hard to look at her in that hospital bed. It didn't make sense for her to be there. It felt wrong. Seeing how badly she'd been hurt made a feel a little sick.

He looked around her room to see if anyone else had left her anything, but the room was bare. That made him question the flowers. Obviously other people had stopped by, so why didn't they leave anything? Were the flowers inappropriate?

The door behind him opened and he turned around. A nurse came in a stopped mid-step when she saw him. "Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."

"Why's that?"

"I think you're the first visitor she's had since being admitted," the nurse replied, looking over one of the monitors by Alexis' bed.

"Seriously? Nobody else has come to see her? Maybe her mother or father?"

The nurse shook her head. "Afraid not."

"Well, doesn't she have an emergency contact?"

"Yes, her grandmother, but we weren't able to contact her and that's the only number we have to reach anyone." Even the nurse seemed saddened that Alexis appeared to have nobody to care for her. "Poor girl, she could use some company," she said, scratching something on the chart in her hands. "How do you know her?"

"I, uh, work with her."

The nurse nodded. "Well," she said as she started to leave, "it's nice of you to come see her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it." She smiled, leaving Kevin standing there, trying to figure out why nobody came to see Alexis. No family or friends? It didn't make sense to him.

He looked back down at his new partner. He'd realized he didn't know the girl laying there at all. She never talked about family or friends; she kept it professional, which he liked, but right now he was hoping he knew a little more about the girl he was working with. Why didn't she have anyone in her life?

He questioned whether or not he should stay until she woke up but decided against it. He wouldn't know what to say to her. Instead, he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note for her and placed it in the flowers. He gave her one last look before turning around and leaving. He'd come back another time.

* * *

The next day, after a long and boring eight hours at the precinct, he was ready to go and see Alexis, to actually talk to her. Ask how she was. Ask why apparently he was the only one who gave a damn about her being in the hospital. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was an asshole to most people, but he knew if he was in the hospital more than a few people would show up, especially his family.

He was just making it to his car when his his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed. Really? She had to call now? He didn't want to, but he answered. "Hey, sis."

"Hey stranger. Why haven't you called me recently? Is everything okay?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yes, don't go getting all mother hen on me. I'm fine. I've just been very busy with work."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Jesus, I just said so. Any other questions?"

"Don't go being an asshole to me. I may be a mother now, but I can still kick your ass, Kevin."

He sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry. It's just been a long day," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry I haven't called in a while. How are things going?"

"Well, your nephews and niece are quite handful, and Frank isn't any better." She laughed at her joke.

Kevin smiled just imagining it. "Somehow I don't doubt that you are keeping them in line."

"An ongoing battle, but I'll win."

"I believe you. So everyone's doing good, then?"

"Yeah, but the kiddos miss their Uncle Kevin."

"I miss them too."

"So how's life going for you? How's Javi doing?"

Kevin just realized he hadn't told Gwen the news. "Uh, actually he's in the hospital."

"What? Is he okay?"

"He was shot, but he's doing better now."

"Oh my gosh! Tell him I said that I hope he's able to get back to work soon. That has to be killing him."

Kevin smiled. Gwen was fond of Javi. Kevin would bring him to family dinners every once in awhile. Everyone loved him. Gwen loved hearing all the stories of when Kevin would do something stupid or funny and Javi was always more than willing to share them.

"I'll pass on the message. I hope he gets back soon, too."

"Is that why you've been so busy?"

"Sort of."

"Didn't they assign you a new partner?"

"Yes, they did, but the thing is that she's in the hospital too." Right then, something clicked inside of Kevin's mind.

"Wow. I hate to say it, Kev, but you sound like a terrible partner." He knew she was joking, but it didn't stop him from agreeing. He'd never thought of it that way before.

"Very funny," he replied, not wanting Gwen to get suspicious.

"How are things going besides work? Are you seeing anyone?"

He snorted. "I didn't tell you? I met this amazing woman; she's like the whole package. Bought a ring and everything."

"You're a jackass!"

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Only because I have to."

"Aw, you're too sweet to me."

"Don't be a stranger. Pick up your phone and call me from time to time or else."

"Or else, what?"

"I could call a certain lady I know who will strike fear into your heart."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would."

He believed her. She wasn't against pulling the mom card. "I'll try to keep in touch more, I promise."

"You better. I should get going. I love you."

"Love you too. Give my love to the kiddos."

"I will. Be safe, Kevin."

"You got it."

"Bye.

He hung up and just sat in the driver's seat of his car. Thoughts forming in his head. He hadn't been there to cover Javi or Alexis. Maybe he was a terrible partner. Both of the people who had been assigned to him had been badly hurt. He'd have to work on that moving forward. Kevin glanced over at the hospital doors. He'd start by making things right with Alexis.

Alexis wasn't in her room. When he went to ask the nurse about the vacant room, the nurse told him that Alexis had signed herself out. Kevin couldn't believe it. Why would she do that by herself? Did she even think to call him? He shook his head at himself, of course she didn't. He didn't exactly treat her nicely. Why would she call him?

Still he didn't like the idea of her being alone. If nobody visited her in the hospital, why would they visit her when she was out? He weighed his options, optimistically thinking that he had any. Javi had said that she might be a little emotionally vulnerable. Leaving her to deal with that and her physical injuries on her own wasn't an option. He left the hospital, stopping by the precinct to get Alexis' address. She may not have a lot of people in her life, but she had him, for all that was worth.

* * *

Every breath was agony. Just existing hurt on a cellular level. Alexis lay on her couch, head spinning around the constant burn in her chest. She'd been discharged earlier that day, leaving alone against medical advice. They didn't want to let her go alone, but she didn't have another option.

She'd been blissfully high on morphine, but that was hours ago. Now the pain was overwhelming and oppressive. She'd tried to go to the pharmacy to pick up her meds, but she couldn't even put her shoes on. Walking made her head spin.

The best she could do was lay on her couch and hope that sleep would eventually save her from the pain.

Alexis jolted in surprise when she heard a knock at her door. Could she even answer the door? It seemed so far away, and everything hurt so much.

"Alexis?" A voice echoed through the door. Was that Ryan? What was he doing here? Could he not wait until she was back at work to yell at her? The get-well flowers had been a pleasant surprise, but Alexis didn't think he was stopping by her apartment to be nice.

She decided to try to ignore him, and her phone immediately started buzzing. "Detective Asshole" flashed across the screen. With a long-suffering sigh, she answered, "Hi."

"Where are you?"

"My couch."

"Why didn't you open the door?"

She paused, trying unsuccessfully to catch her breath. "I don't think I can." A thin layer of sweat had broken out on her skin, and blood pounded in her ears.

Seconds later, her doorknob twisted open and her least favorite person walked into her apartment. "You don't lock your door?" he asked, turning the knob on the lock behind him. He stopped when he saw her curled up on her couch. She must have looked as bad as she felt, because she'd never seen that expression on his face before. "You look terrible."

Did he have to be such an ass all the time? She cleared her throat, wincing at the pressure it put on her ribs. "Did something happen with the case?"

"Umm... No."

"Then why are you here?" she asked breathlessly.

A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he watched her. "Alexis, do you need to go back to the hospital?"

The soft tone in his voice sounded like concern, and for a moment she was totally dumbfounded. Finally, she found her voice. "N-no. It's okay. I'm fine." Air escaped between clenched teeth.

"Like hell you are," he said, calling her bluff. "Where's your meds? You clearly need another dose."

"I don't have any."

"Why the hell not?"

Why was he getting angry at her? "I didn't think about it—I was drugged up from the hospital, and now that the morphine has worn off I can't go..." Her nervous babbling abruptly stopped as she pulled much need air into her lungs and almost choked from the pain of it.

Kevin stalked away, and Alexis' eyes closed. What had he even come over for? To yell at her? She heard him rummaging around in her kitchen, and he returned a minute later with a small bag of ice, which he placed in her hand. "Put this on your ribs."

She complied, wincing and huffing at the icy pressure.

Kevin watched her with a look she'd never seen before. If it was anyone else she would say the expression was worry.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or family who should be taking care of you?"

She shook her head, too tired to explain the specific set of events that had left her to deal with her injury on her own.

He sighed. "Which pharmacy are your meds at?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Alexis—"

"I'll be fine."

"Alexis—"

"This ice is working wonders," she lied. She was still in a world of pain; now she was just cold. Chills danced over her flushed skin.

"You look like shit," he said flatly. "Stop lying. Now where's your pharmacy?"

After a few wheezing breaths, Alexis gave in and told him. He immediately left, and for the umpteenth time Alexis wondered why he was bothering to help her. She shifted, trying to find any possible way to get comfortable. Thus far, she hadn't figured out a single damn way to ease the pain. Thank God for Ryan. That thought brought her up short. She'd never been particularly thankful for him before. Some time later, Kevin let himself back into her apartment, waving the paper bag in his hand. "They gave you the good stuff."

"Great," she groaned as she tried to sit up. Heat flared around her ribcage, and she couldn't hold back the whimper of pain. Instantly, cool hands wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her up into a sitting position. Her tangled hair fell over her face in a curtain, and he brushed it behind her ear.

Before she could process the intimacy of the simple gesture, Kevin wiped his hand on his jeans. "You're all sweaty."

"Sorry," she said reflexively. "Can I have my meds now please?"

He pulled the bottle out of the bag and looked down at her with a small frown. "Have you eaten recently?"

She shook her head. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon—before her body had been used as a punching bag. Between the pain and the plethora of drugs that had been through her system, just thinking about food made her nauseous. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to take these with food. They'll make you sick if you don't."

"I'm already sick," she held her hand out, her eyes begging for a release from the pain. Alexis didn't like medicine—more often than not it just made her sick—but anything was better than her current state. She could barely breathe.

He walked away again, slipping the small pill bottle in his jacket pocket. "Ryan!" she whined. "Please!"

He rummaged through her cupboards and returned with a glass of water and a sleeve of crackers. He set the glass on the table in front of her, tossed the crackers in her lap, and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Beg all you want. You can have the pills when you finish the crackers."

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "I know you get off on being stubborn, but it'll hurt like hell if you take them now and end up puking later. I'm trying to do you a favor."

She opened her mouth to argue and he rolled his eyes and cut her off. "Jesus, it's ten crackers. You could have finished them by now if you weren't so busy fighting me. Is this why you're all alone? Because you act like a spoiled brat to everyone who tries to help?"

For a brief moment, his words cut deeper than the pain in her chest. She kept her head down and forced the crackers down her throat with shaking hands. Embarrassment and anger coursed through her, and she blinked back tears. Why was he here? Was this his way of punishing her for tracking down Jared alone? Didn't he understand that she'd already been punished enough for it? She'd spend the next six weeks healing from her stupid decision, and she'd be on bedrest for at least three of them.

Plus she'd now be known as the foolish rookie who got in over her head and nearly got herself killed. She couldn't work; she couldn't do anything but lay on her couch, alone, in pain. And just when she'd thought that maybe she'd had someone she could rely on for help, he was just there to be an asshole to her when she had never needed some kind words more. Was it so impossible for him to act like a human being for just half a second and be nice to her?

"Are you crying?"

She shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. God, she was so embarrassed. She wanted to run and hide, but she couldn't do either of those things, not when her body was betraying her. Her hair escaped and covered her face again.

"Okay, okay, take them. I was just trying to help." He rested two pills in her palm, but her fingers just curled around them as she kept crying. Each sob threatened to tear her chest in two. In the back of her mind, she knew her tears didn't have anything to do with the crackers. She'd just been through one of the most traumatic experiences of her life, she was in terrible pain, she hadn't eaten or slept much, and she was alone through all of it. Kevin's attitude wasn't anything new; she knew from experience that he wasn't even being particularly mean to her. It was just last straw.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know I messed up, and I know you must be furious. You hate me. I get it."

"I don't hate you."

She looked up at him in confusion. "You don't?"

"Would I be running your errands and force-feeding you crackers if I hated you?"

She had no response to that.

He set the half-empty package of crackers on the table and offered her the glass of water. "Here."

She automatically put the pills into her mouth and washed them down, still crying, occasional hiccups escaping her. She finished the glass of water, surprised at how thirsty she was.

"Do you want more?" he asked when he took the glass from her, and she shook her head.

"Do you want anything else?"

After sitting in awkward silence for a few moments, she shook her head again. She honestly had no idea what she wanted or needed. Her body and mind were totally out of whack.

"You should try to get some sleep."

That sounded nice. As it was, her limbs and eyelids were beginning to get heavy. Kevin helped her get comfortable, supporting her back as she curled up, taking the brunt of the pain and pressure off of her ribs. She looked up at Kevin with glazed eyes, and for a moment she thought he was going to reach for her. She tensed, thinking he was going to tuck her sweaty, tangled hair away again. His cool touch had been both comforting and mortifying. Instead, he plucked the mostly melted ice pack away from her ribs. The bag of frozen cubes hadn't stood a chance against the heat of her flushed, pain-ridden body.

"You're pretty hot, Princess."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He snorted as he walked back into her kitchen. "You know me—always a sweet talker."

Her eyes fell shut, the powerful pain medication already enveloping her body in nothingness.

"Hey."

Something cold pressed against her arm and her heavy eyelids opened just a bit. Kevin leaned over, offering a fresh ice pack, and her fingers brushed against his as she clumsily took it from him and placed it against her ribs. With the pain dulled, the icy coolness felt like heaven. She mumbled a thank you. As her eyes shut again and her body sank into oblivion, she thought she heard a gentle whisper.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Author's Note: Kevin's got a soft side, after all. Thanks so much for your support. Hope you like the newest installment. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Four

* * *

Kevin had been at Alexis' place for the past couple hours, helping her with her laundry. She couldn't bend over without having extreme pain. He didn't want to her to push herself too much or pass out, so he volunteered. She was hesitant at first, but he got her to agree, mostly by bugging her until she finally gave up. Once he finished the laundry and put it away, he went into the living room to join Alexis, who was curled up on the couch.

"You better not have gone through my panty drawer," she said, as he flopped onto the couch.

"Princess, why would I go through your panty drawer, when I can get to see the real fun stuff with any lady I want?" He smirked, then added, "Besides, I'm not a twelve-year-old boy."

Alexis laughed. "Could have fooled me."

He glared at her. "So what are you watching?"

"Soap opera."

"No—please don't be one of them."

"Them?"

"Those women who obsess over this stupid shit."

"I don't obsess over it." He quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously." She sat up and groaned, leaning forward and grabbing the remote off the coffee table. "Here, turn the channel to anything you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, feel free. I'm going to the restroom," she announced, standing up and walking out of the room.

Kevin started to scan for something, anything, through her TV guide, but there was nothing, nothing at all. Daytime TV was the worst, Kevin concluded. He left the channel on the soap opera, figuring he wouldn't be staying long anyway. He hadn't even registered that Alexis entered the room again until he felt the couch cushion next to his move. He looked over to her and noticed a grin.

"What?"

"You were totally watching that weren't you?"

"No," he lied.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't. I was zoning out and my eyes happened to be on the screen."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

He rolled his eyes. Before Kevin could realize it, he had watched almost the whole hour's worth of the soap.

"So, what did you think?" Alexis asked, flipping off the TV.

"I don't know. It was so..." He paused for the right words. "Fucking stupid."

Alexis smiled. "Well the people who watch these aren't really looking for something deep and meaningful, just a way to escape into another world for an hour and that makes your life seem a little better."

Kevin shrugged. "You feel better about your life after watching these?"

"Sometimes," A loud and pained noise escaped her when she moved around to sit more comfortably.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Alexis deadpanned. "I just love to groan for no apparent reason."

Kevin looked at his phone. "It's about time for you take your meds."

"No." Alexis vigorously shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember presenting that as an option."

"I don't want to take them."

"But you're in pain."

"I can handle it."

Kevin had just spent the last twenty minutes watching Alexis baby herself, well, when his eyes weren't stuck to the TV, trying to figure out what the hell he was watching. Alexis had been taking sharp breaths as she moved to grab various things; he knew she was in pain. Why didn't she want to take her pills? "Yeah, you look it."

Alexis glared at him. "Just drop it."

"Stop being stubborn." He walked into the kitchen to get Alexis a glass of water, snatching her pills off the counter as he entered the living room again. "Here's some water."

"Thank you," she said, surprised.

"Don't thank me. The water is for when you take your pills."

"Ryan!"

"You know, whining isn't an attractive quality."

"Neither is being controlling, but here we are," Alexis snapped back, rolling her eyes.

"Just take damn pills; it only takes a few seconds out of your day, so just do it."

"Like I told you before, no!"

Kevin sighed. He was getting so tired of her acting like a child.

"Alexis, I swear to god if you don't take these pills willingly, I'm going to have to do it the hard way."

"What, force them down my throat? I doubt that."

"Oh, you shouldn't challenge me like that. You should know I usually get my way, so don't test me, Princess." He held out the bottle to her again. "Now let's try this one last time. Take. The. Damn. Pills."

"Why do you care so much?"

"If I tell you, will you take them?"

"Try me."

He huffed out a breath. "I care because these pills are the only thing that will get you back to work."

Alexis gave him an amused grin. "You miss me that much?"

"No," he answered flatly. "I'm just tired of being stuck behind my desk all day. I'd like to be able to do actual work, but that can't happen until either you or Javi get back, and since he isn't coming back soon, you are my only hope, so take the pills." He popped the cap off and handed her the pills.

"They make me sick."

"Do I really look like I care? Take them."

"It's just going to make me weak and dizzy. Do you really want to put up with that?"

"Or maybe it will just make you sleepy, and if that's the case, take them. I could use a break."

She rolled her eyes. After a few moments Alexis sighed, grabbing the pills and popping them in her mouth. Kevin grabbed the cup of water off the coffee table and handed it to her.

"You happy?" Alexis asked, sitting the glass back down.

"Not when I am taking care of a spoiled princess."

"Nobody is asking you to do it."

"I know," he sighed. He knew nobody was asking him to stay with her. She definitely didn't want him to stay there with her, but there he was. "If I didn't stay, you would never take your meds."

"Am I supposed to be thankful?"

"That'd be a nice change."

Alexis nodded and leaned forward. "Thank you for all your help. I don't know how I would do anything without you, Detective Asshole."

"Could do without the sarcasm."

"Not possible. Especially when you insist on making me take medicine that makes me sick."

He sighed. "Stop whining. Do you need anything else?"

"A big hug." She held out her arms.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Seriously?"

"Why? Are you leaving?" Kevin could hear the excitement in her voice.

He nodded. "So? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm just going to try to sleep this off."

He nodded again, grabbing his jacket off the back of her couch. "Alright, see you later. Don't be stupid for once. If you need something, call me. Don't try and do too much, you aren't capable of it without falling, so like I said, don't be stupid."

"That was almost sweet," Alexis groaned, trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah, you need to get better soon, because I don't want to come that close to being sweet to you again."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

"Talk you later, Princess," he said, before walking towards her front door.

* * *

Kevin was going out to reward himself. He'd just spend the past few hours taking care of Alexis, and if that wasn't enough reason to go out and have fun, he didn't know what was. Javi was having a bad day, Kevin could tell by his voice when he called him earlier, and he didn't want to go poke the bear, so he made his way to somewhere he could loosen up and relax. If the night end with some random woman in his bed, he wouldn't complain.

So there he was, sitting at bar, working on his third beer with a very attractive brunette next to him. Her tongue was practically in his ear, and all Kevin could think about was leaving. Not with the woman currently licking his earlobe and rubbing his thigh, no, he was thinking about leaving and going home alone. He didn't know why his thoughts were to leave without the woman he'd been flirting with for last half hour, but he just wasn't interested in her anymore. It felt foreign to him to just make up an excuse and leave, but that's what he wanted to do.

He pressed his hand against her back and moved back from her so that her tongue was no longer touching him. "What's wrong? Do you want to leave?" she asked, still stroking his thigh with her long and slender fingers.

"Actually, I do, but I'm afraid I'll be leaving alone."

"Alone? Why?"

"Just want to relax and I—"

"I can help you relax," the drunk brunette smirked at him.

Kevin waited for his brain to process that. He shook his head at himself when he still didn't want to take this very drunk woman home. What was wrong with him?

"I bet you can, but tonight just isn't going to work for me."

"Then why even flirt with me?"

Kevin shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Really? And now you're just going to leave?"

"That's the plan."

The woman frowned until he saw anger flare in her eyes. "What the hell? Am I not good enough for you or something? Because I'm pretty damn sure any other guy would take me home with them."

Kevin nodded, because, well, the woman was probably right. "Maybe you should go talk with one of them, because I'm out of here."

For the first time in a long time Kevin left a bar alone. It sounded weird when he thought about it, but it didn't feel weird, it felt good.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Kevin muttered to himself as he walked toward his car. He'd only had three beers, and it would take more for him not to be able to drive home. He'd grown used to drinking and driving. He knew how much he could handle. He unlocked his car door and got in before shutting the door and sighing, "What am I doing?" He had that woman on the hook, but just let her go.

Something was wrong with him, he knew it, but he couldn't place what it was. Since when did he choose sleep over sex, or anything over sex, really? He wasn't particularly tired, and he didn't have anywhere to be, so what was with him?

When he got home he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and headed for the fridge. He needed more beer. Maybe that would help with this weird feeling he was having. Just as he sat down his cell rang, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Alexis' name popped on the screen and he frowned. Why was she calling?

"Princess?"

"Kevin, are you—" Her voice cracked. "Are you busy?"

"No, why? Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"Did you fall?" He knew she wouldn't listen to him. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

"No, I just—" She stopped.

"Just what?" There was a silence and Kevin was beginning to worry. "Alexis?"

"I had a nightmare," she said in a soft and low voice, "about the attack."

He wasn't expecting that. Not that it was weird to have nightmares after an experience like that, but he didn't expect her to call him. What was he supposed to say?

"Kevin?"

"I'm here," he said. "That must have sucked." Kevin internally lectured himself. Why did he have to sound like a dick? "I mean, do you want to talk about it?"

He heard sniffling come through. She was crying? Wow, this was bad. "I don't know," she sobbed. "I probably shouldn't have called. I'm sorry. I'll—I'll let you go."

"No, don't hang up."

"I don't know why I called. I just—I didn't have anyone else."

"It's okay. I told you to call if you needed anything, remember?"

"I know, but I don't want to bug you."

"You always bug me, why change now?" he joked. Should he have joked? He wanted to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure how else to get her to calm down.

"You aren't busy?"

"No."

"I don't really know how to start; I'm not used to talking over the phone about things like this."

"Do you want me to come over?" Kevin froze at his own words. What had he just said? He volunteered to go over there?

Okay there was seriously something wrong with him if he'd rather spend his night with Alexis then hook up with some nameless woman. He was brought back to the present when Alexis spoke.

"You don't have to do that. I—I don't want you to feel like you have to listen or anything."

"I can come over and you can talk about it, but ultimately it's up to you." Kevin felt better putting the decision in her hands. He was stupid for making such an offer. Not only did he say he'd come over, but that she could talk to him about it. Kevin had no idea how to help her. Alexis had to know that, too.

"If you wouldn't mind. I think I'd feel better."

Great. That blew up in his face.

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you," Alexis whispered before hanging up.

Kevin was back in his car, still trying to wrap his mind around everything. He couldn't believe he was actually going over to Alexis' place. She was going to be crying no doubt. Why would he volunteer for such a thing? Hearing her cry had weird effect on him. He didn't like it—it was real, too real. Kevin sighed and tapped the steering wheel a few times.

She didn't have anyone else. She'd said it herself, and Kevin still couldn't understand why. She was attacked by some weirdo and taken to the hospital and nobody even came to see her? How could her family not be there? Why was it up to him to be there for her? Why was it up to him to hold her hand and make sure she took her medicine? Why was she alone?

She wasn't alone, he reminded himself. He had been there in the hospital with her, he was the one cleaning her apartment, bringing her food, and making sure she was doing what she was supposed to do so she could heal, and now he was driving to her place in the middle of the night so she could tell him about a nightmare. If anyone else were to know about all of this, they would probably think he and Alexis were in a relationship.

While tapping the steering wheel and trying to figure out how to help Alexis once he got to her, something occurred to Kevin. He had been taking care of Alexis, talking with her, spending his time with her, maybe that was why drunk women hadn't been able to hold his attention anymore. Maybe he was too used to being around a woman without having sex. This was all Alexis' fault. She was making him think differently. When exactly did that happen? He shook his head at himself. Being around Alexis was changing him and here he was about to go spend more time with her.

He pulled into the parking spot he usually did and put his car in park. What was his game plan? Pretend he knew what fuck to do or just tell her he had no idea how to help her? She probably already knew that she was on her own when it came to him and feelings.

Or maybe she wasn't. This night kept throwing surprises at him. He didn't know what would come next and tried to think about it when he knocked on her door.

"It's open," he heard her reply. He opened the door and felt a weird energy surround him. He'd been in her apartment quite a bit recently, but this time was different. As soon as he walked in, he felt like he should leave. He was only there to help with things like cleaning and bringing her food—this, well, this was different and Kevin wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked," he said when he finally found her on the couch. Her eyes were red.

"How else would you get in?" she asked and her voice cracked.

"Good point."

"I didn't pull you away from a date, did I?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I was just enjoying my own company tonight."

She nodded and wriggled on the couch.

"So," Kevin started, sitting next to her, "how bad was it?"

"Pretty bad."

"What happened?"

Alexis looked down at her hands, which were laced in her lap. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes. "I was talking to Jared, telling him that I was going to get him help. He seemed to calm down, just like he did that night," she stopped and Kevin waited, not wanting to put any pressure on her. "That's where thing took a big turn for the worse. You came through the door and he shot you before I could say anything." Her breathing became shaky and suddenly Kevin found himself inching closer to her. "He shot you in the head, and then I screamed. I tried to get him to listen to me, but he wouldn't. He just wouldn't, and then he put the gun to my head and right before I woke up, the gun went off." Alexis took a deep breath and the tears began to fall. She tried to wipe them away, but then she started crying harder.

Kevin's whole body went still when Alexis moved closer to him and pressed her head into his chest. Her body shook against his as she broke out into sobs. Kevin wasn't sure what would be appropriate for him to do. He hadn't held a crying woman in years. Was he supposed to hold her until she stopped crying, or just stay as still as possible? Probably the former. He slowly moved, making sure he didn't startle her, and lay his arm around back while he moved his other hand closer until his fingers were sifting through her hair. He'd never prepared for this, but Alexis wasn't moving or protesting in any way, so he figured he was doing something right. He let out a sigh of relief at that thought.

Alexis clung to his body, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt as her tears continued to roll down her face. He rubbed her shoulder. He didn't know what to think. He'd never really thought about that night too much. Maybe he just didn't want to. The alternative wasn't something he wanted to waste any time on. She could've gotten herself killed. He could have made it to her too late. Thinking about her dying because of him wasn't easy. Of course he could be an ass to her from time to time, and sometimes he did wish that she wasn't his partner, but he certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Just knowing that she had to see him die, even if it was just in a dream, made him want to be closer to her, to let her know that he was there and that she didn't do anything wrong. If the roles were reversed, he knew he'd want to see her, if it was irrational, he'd want to see for himself that she was okay. He now understood why she had called him. She was scared and she wanted to know that he was okay. He would never admit it to her, but he was happy that she called him when she was scared. It made him feel needed, and that wasn't something he was something he was used to.

He stroked her hair softly. At first being that close to Alexis was weird for him, but now he liked it—knowing that he could help her by just being there. If he was honest with himself, being close to her wasn't bad at all. He liked how she fit perfectly against his side. He liked being able to feel her breathe.

Alexis' body had stopped shaking. He looked down and saw that her that she was asleep. A smile grew over his face as he watched her. Her face was still wet from tears, but she looked almost peaceful. He was happy he'd come over, because that look on her face was worth it.

He didn't know exactly what to do next. Was he supposed to leave her? Would she want to wake up alone? He didn't want to leave. He didn't know why, but he wanted to stay; leaving felt like such a cruel thing to do.

He noticed the way she was lying and figured he needed to move her, or she would wake up in the morning stiff and in even more pain than she was already in. He carefully slipped his arms around her and picked her up. He quickly and carefully carried her to her bed. It was much softer than a couch. He lay her down and covered her up.

"Kevin," her voice called out.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay?"

He wasn't going to leave, but her asking him to stay made it all that much easier to know he should.

"Of course." He finished tucking her in. "Get some sleep."

She grabbed his wrist. "Will you stay in here?" she asked in a shy voice. "Just until I fall asleep?"

The answer was easier than he thought, seeing the almost desperate plea in her eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, if that's what you want."

She nodded. It didn't take long for Kevin to move around her apartment, making sure everything was off and her front door was locked. He didn't like that she left it unlocked, any weirdo could come in and she would be defenseless in her current state.

He came back into her room and turned off the light. He walked to the other side of her bed and removed his shoes before lying back. It was dark, and he wasn't sure if she was awake or not. He didn't want to disturb her if she was. He lay there in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this."

"Anytime."

"Would you mind if—" She stopped.

"Mind what?"

"Nevermind." she said softly. He noticed her moving around, mostly her legs.

He took a guess. "Do you want me to hold you like before?"

"Uh, no. That's too much to ask. You've already done enough." Her reply came quickly, and he knew that was exactly what she wanted. He moved closer to her.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll do it."

"You will?"

"What can I say? You've caught me in a very giving mood."

"As long as you're sure."

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." She was quiet for a bit. Maybe she was embarrassed?

"Will you h—hold me?" She struggled with the last two words and he smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

She moved closer and before too long his arms were around her while her head was resting against his chest.

"Thank you."

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

This should feel weird. This should be making him uncomfortable and ready to run, but it wasn't. He didn't want to leave. He had no urges to bolt. Of course this wasn't the first time he'd held someone while lying in bed. He could remembered a time when that was a nightly thing. He didn't really think about it, but now he could admit that he had missed it.

His current lifestyle didn't involve this. He would get what he wanted and fall asleep in his bed, all alone. He thought that was better, but as Alexis' body rested against his, he didn't know if that was true.

Of course this didn't mean anything. This is was Alexis. The rookie. He was just helping his partner. That's what this was, right? He was just helping her through something. It was nothing more.

Her breathing evened out and he knew she was out cold again.

If anyone would have told him, he'd been laying in bed, holding Alexis by the end of the night, he would have laughed in their faces, but here he was, in her bed, holding her while she slept. It was true—she was changing him.

* * *

Kevin woke up first. His eyes felt heavy, so heavy. He stretched out his legs and then noticed that their was a weird weight to them and the rest of his body. He forced his eyes opened and surveyed what was going on.

Alexis Castle was no longer sleeping at his side like she was when he had fallen asleep. At that moment, she was basically on top of him. Kevin stared for a moment, unsure of what to do. She was asleep, and that was a good sign. She needed the sleep. Moving her might wake her and could possibly cause her some pain and he didn't want that, but he also didn't know how he was supposed to proceed.

Was he supposed to lay still and wait for her to wake up? That could be weird. He looked down and saw that their legs were entangled. Kevin was never happier that their was a comforter in between them. Somehow it made him feel better, it made things less inappropriate. At least in his brain it did.

Another thing he noticed far too late since waking up was that somehow Alexis' fingers and his had become intertwined. How the hell did he not noticed these things happening? Had she noticed? He shook his head. If he didn't notice, why would she?

With absolutely no warning signals, Alexis began to stretch. Her body covered his as she moved against him. Kevin really wished he had moved her because her stretch was causing a certain part of his body to respond. He closed his eyes, trying to will it to stop, but his body had other ideas.

His eyes opened and he found a pair of blue ones staring at his. He froze. Shit! What if she knew? He didn't want that to happen; he'd never be able to face her again.

They lay there, staring at each other for what seemed like a hours. Alexis' eyes stared into his like she was trying to figure something out. Had she forgotten about him staying, or was she just as curious about how close they had gotten throughout the night?

He looked at her, but his eyes weren't on hers. They were on her lips. Why was he looking at her lips? There was only one reason to stare at someone's lips, so why was he looking? He looked away, thinking that might freak her out. The silence was beginning to become too much. He was going to break the silence, but Alexis beat him to it.

"Morning."

His eyes shifted to that part of her face again and he wanted to hit himself.

"Morning," he echoed. Why wasn't she moving? He thought she would have scurried away by now, but she hadn't. In all honesty, he could have moved too, but he didn't.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth and his eyes latched onto it. "Thank you, again, for everything." She leaned closer and Kevin would have bet his whole paycheck that Alexis was going to kiss him. He didn't move. He just stayed still as if welcoming it. What was happening with him?

She lay a small kiss to his cheek. Kevin didn't know if he should have been relieved or disappointed that their lips hadn't met.

"Don't mention it," he said, moving a hand through his hair. Alexis moved off of him, but not before her thigh moved across the part of his body that was betraying him. He bit his lip to suppress any noise that might come out. He hadn't noticed until she moved off of him that their fingers were still laced. He let go and then stretched, trying to act like it was nothing that they had been basically holding hands, that she had kissed his cheek, that they had slept next to each other and in her case on top of each other all night.

Mostly he wasn't bothered by those things. He was only bothered that he had liked it. He was bothered that he was disappointed she had only kissed his cheek. He was disappointed that he missed her body heat and most of all, he was bothered that he was hard as a door nail because of Alexis.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading the newest installment of _Partnered_. We hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please take time to leave a review. We'd love to know what you think—love, hate, indifference, questions, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Five

* * *

Alexis still couldn't quite figure out what had brought her partner over on a rainy Thursday in the late afternoon to play card games with her. Things were slow for him at the precinct since he was short on partners. Apparently Captain Beckett had taken pity on him and sent him home with the understanding that she'd call if she had any work for him. Alexis knew Kevin hated doing paperwork all day while she was recovering, but that didn't mean that he had to spend all of his limited free time with her. Things had changed since the night she'd asked him to come over and he'd spent the night. Before then, he'd checked in with her frequently and stopped by almost every day to make sure she was doing okay, but now he was almost doting. He cooked dinner for her every night, and Alexis started her days with a text message from him, wishing her a good morning. Surely he had better things to do with his time than babysit her? Didn't he go out on dates a lot? It seemed like, besides working and visiting Detective Esposito, Kevin spent all of his time with her.

"You know, we could make this a whole lot more interesting," he said with a grin, holding his cards in one hand. They'd been playing poker for an hour, first gambling with the few poker chips Alexis happened to have at home, and then with paperwork IOUs written on Post-It notes. He must be feeling lucky if he was willing to up the ante.

"You bored, Ryan?" she asked, discarding a card and picking up another.

"A little. I've already got enough IOU's to not have to do any paperwork for the first month you're back at work."

She frowned. He was much better at bluffing than she was. She must have had some sort of tell, because it seemed like he could always read in her face that she was lying. "What are you thinking?"

"The loser of each hand has to tell the winner something personal."

That was surprising. Kevin wanted to know personal things about her? She immediately refuted the thought. No, he was likely just looking for something juicy to tease her with. Of course, her partner probably had a few skeletons in his closet, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. She glanced down at her hand. A full house.

"Sounds fun. You ready to lay down?"

"Depends. Are you talking about the game or making an offer?"

She rolled her eyes and lay down her hand. "Pony up, detective."

His smile turned smug and he set his cards on the table. "A royal flush to beat the princess. Kind of poetic, don't you think?"

She groaned. That was the best hand she'd had all afternoon, and he still beat her? Her cell phone rang, and both of their eyes locked on the display. She felt a weight press over her. Her dad was calling. Great. Alexis ignored the call, and then turned back to her partner. "What do you want to know?"

"My list of questions is lengthy, but right now the top question is why you don't want to talk to your dad?"

"That topic is not up for discussion."

He frowned. "Are you mad because he hasn't come to see you since you've been hurt?"

She shook her head. "How do you know that he hasn't visited?"

"Because I'm literally the only person besides the delivery man who comes here. Come on, princess. I've been around enough to know you're not getting visitors. Does he live far away and can't travel?"

She sighed. "No, he lives here in the city."

His eyes bugged out a little. "Then why isn't he here?"

Alexis tried to keep her cool. She really didn't want to go down the path that Kevin was headed. There was too much baggage and it was really none of his business. "Those are two different questions. You only get one answer."

Something flashed in his eyes, and Alexis momentarily felt a little uncomfortable. Was he angry?

"Here's my question. If your dad lives here in the city, where the hell has he been? Why isn't he over here making sure you take your medicine and eat enough and helping you around the house?"

Alexis wasn't prepared for the shame that settled over her at her partner's words. She hadn't realized he was so resentful about helping her. Yes, they bickered and he complained about how helpless she was, he but he always came over. He always called and texted and was available to her whenever she needed him. Alexis had long believed that actions spoke louder than words, and it really seemed like Kevin didn't mind helping her. Why would he spend so much time with her if he didn't want to? Had she been taking advantage of his kindness?

"Kevin," she said quietly. "I'm doing much better now, and I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. If you don't want to keep coming over, you don't have to. I can manage on my own."

"Are you trying to kick me out?"

Again, she was confused. "Not at all. You've done a lot for me. If you need a break, I totally understand."

A crease appeared between his eyebrows, and then comprehension dawned on his face. "I don't need a break. I'm happy to be here. I just want to know what could possibly be so important that your dad can't take time to come visit you."

He was being protective. She didn't know how to process that. "Um… well, he hasn't come to visit because he doesn't know what happened."

"What? You didn't tell him?"

She shrugged. "We're not very close–"

"And you don't think he might want to know what happened to you? Alexis, you could have been killed."

"You don't think I know that?" she snapped.

Silence settled in for a moment. He looked surprised by her outburst. "Okay," he said, looking down at the table. "New question: why aren't you close?"

"I grew up. It's not so strange for children and their parents to lose touch."

"I talk to my parents at least twice a month," he said.

For some reason this surprised her. She'd always seen Kevin as a loner of sorts, and she'd never imagined what his family would be like. It was silly, but some part of Alexis had always imagined Kevin appearing in the world full-grown, ready to spout sarcastic comments. It was beyond strange to imagine him with parents, a family. She looked at her partner, trying to imagine what he was like as a child, a teen, or even a young adult like herself. She couldn't picture it. "Any siblings?" she asked.

"A sister. Gwen."

"And do you see her often?"

"If work doesn't get in the way, I see Gwen, her family, and my parents at Sunday dinner."

This was getting beyond bizarre. "You're an uncle?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Three nephews and one niece."

"That's a lot of kids."

He shrugged. "We're Irish-Catholic. Big families come with the territory."

"You're Catholic?" Her eyes bugged out. That definitely didn't jive with what little she knew about his personal life.

"Only culturally. Twelve years of Catholic school was more than enough." He glanced up at her. "But that's enough about me. You still haven't said much about yourself."

She sighed, "There's not much to say."

"You're a shitty liar. So we've established that, for unknown reasons, you and your dad aren't close. What about your mom? Where does she fit in?"

"She's an actress. She lives in LA. I actually lived with her for a few years after high school."

"So you two are close?"

Alexis bit her lip. "I wouldn't go that far. She loves me, but she's more of a crazy aunt than a mother."

"How so?"

"My dad raised me here in New York, and she was always swooping in with no notice and taking me to crazy places. One day she pulled me out of school to take me to Paris for lunch."

"Is that a restaurant or something?"

"No, I mean the city."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Your mother pulled you out of school so she could take you to Europe? For lunch?" He said the words slowly, as if doing so would make them more believable. "You really are a princess, aren't you?"

She sighed. Alexis didn't particularly enjoy getting into the socioeconomic parts of her upbringing. "My last name didn't clue you in?"

"To what?"

"My dad is Richard Castle."

He gave her a blank look.

"The best-selling author?"

"Haven't heard of him. What does he write?"

"He was famous for his crime novels."

He nodded. "I tend not to read that kind of stuff. I get enough of it at work."

She didn't know what to say to that. Whenever she told people about her family, they always recognized her dad's name. And more often than not, they assumed that her dad's career was how she moved up through the ranks so fast. It was funny how being born a rich girl made people automatically assume you hadn't worked a day in your life.

"You said was."

"What?"

"You said he was famous. Is he not anymore?"

She shook her head. "About seven years ago he stopped writing crime fiction and instead tried to write the next great American novel. Suffice it to say that the book flopped. He's not rich or famous anymore."

"And that failure has something to do with why you don't want to talk to him." It wasn't a question, and Alexis inwardly groaned. It was difficult to keep things close to your chest when your partner was a detective, and no matter what personal stories she shared, Kevin seemed fixated on finding out the story between her and her father.

"Why do you say that?"

"Evidence," he said simply. "Your mom randomly abducted you, which means she didn't have custody. You said your dad raised you in New York, so he raised you alone, and you went to live with your mom after high school, maybe five years ago, which would have been about the time he wrote that terrible book. Stop me if I'm off base."

"You must be a detective or something," she deadpanned.

"You obviously grew up wealthy, but you chose to become a cop of all things and you live independently, so you wouldn't stop talking to him just because he's not rich anymore. Despite your upbringing, you're one of the most uptight, responsible people I've ever met, so you didn't cut him out because he's not famous and connected anymore. You probably hated going to all those book events you were growing up, right?"

At first she didn't respond. She was too shocked by his spot-on analysis. She swallowed. "I always sat in the back and did homework."

Kevin nodded as if he suspected that very thing. "So then what was it? Why'd you lose touch with the man who raised you? Was he just a shitty father?"

"No," she immediately answered. "He was a great father. He was my best friend for seventeen years. He just," she paused, "gave up, I guess. He said he lost his muse, and then his book failed. I think he tried to keep it together long enough for me to graduate high school, but then it was just parties and drinking and days without showering." She sighed. "I don't answer his calls anymore because he only ever contacts me when he needs me to bail him out. He never calls to talk anymore, and if I ever call it ends up being really short because we don't have anything to talk about anymore."

"I think he still deserves to know what happened to you," Kevin said quietly.

"Agree to disagree," she said in a tone that made it clear she was done talking about it.

Silence settled in, and Alexis idly ran her fingertips over the edge of her cards. She didn't like the sharing.

"You must have had the weirdest childhood."

Alexis found herself smiling. Generally, her childhood memories were good. "It was a great childhood. My Dad and I were always having crazy adventures, and my grandmother lived with us for most of it, too, and she was always putting on shows in our living room."

"Your grandmother's an actress too?"

"And a redhead. Just like mom."

Kevin grimaced. "And what does she think about your dangerous career?"

"She's proud of me. I know you think I'm this orphan loner, but I do talk to her sometimes."

"And she hasn't come by because?"

"She's touring right now. Didn't want to worry her over nothing."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You know there's nothing wrong with asking people to help you?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I had to beg you to let me help. You were so messed up you couldn't even walk, and I had to beg you to let me go to the pharmacy for you."

"And the rest is history," she quipped. She was ready to be done with the psychoanalyzing. "Does your family worry about your being a cop?"

"I'm sure they pray for me every night, but as far as I can tell they're a lot more worried that I'm thirty-four and unmarried. Ma never fails to remind me it's my duty to pass on the Ryan name."

Alexis snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't imagine you as a family man. You're like this perma-bachelor. Does your mother know that you're allergic to commitment?" she asked with a smile. She didn't know a whole lot about his personal life, but she did know that he rarely went on more than one date with the same woman.

A strange look crossed his face, almost like she'd hurt his feelings. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Kevin didn't have feelings. After a beat that smug smile she'd come to know and loathe spread across his face. "Does your grandmother know you're well on your way to being an old maid?"

Heat rose in her face. What the hell? "I am not!"

He shrugged. "You don't have a boyfriend. You don't go out on dates. Have you even been in a relationship before?"

She had no idea where this topic had come from, but she wasn't eager to explore it. "That's none of your business! You don't know that I'm not dating."

"I don't see any gentleman suitors lining up at your door."

"That doesn't mean they don't exist."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what it means, Princess." He shuffled the cards and dealt them out again. "So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Been in a relationship?"

"Have you?" she responded.

He grinned. "Yes, plenty. And we both know that I'm never wanting for a date, but we're not talking about me right now. We're talking about why an independent, relatively sane, reasonably attractive young woman living in New York doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Reasonably attractive?" she repeated.

"It's a compliment."

"A backhanded one, maybe."

"You're deflecting."

"I learned from the best."

He smiled again, and she only just restrained herself from hitting him. "What about college? I bet the frat boys liked you."

"You're really not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"No such luck."

She sighed. "I've had one boyfriend. His name was Ashley. We met in high school and dated for five years. We broke up just before I moved back out here."

He frowned at her response. "Wow. Five years, huh? You must be the monogamous type."

"Not that you'd know anything about that," she answered.

"So what happened?"

"It's none of your–"

"And you know I'm going to keep asking until you tell me," Kevin interrupted, "so why don't we just skip to the part where you give up and spill the beans."

She sighed. "He didn't want me to be a cop. He wanted to get married and have a bunch of kids."

His surprised pause didn't last long. "And you say I'm allergic to commitment?"

"I'm only twenty-three. I'm not ready to be a wife or mother. And besides, I wasn't about to give up my career just because it made my boyfriend a little queasy."

To her surprised, he nodded. "That's smart. It's good to know upfront what you're willing to give up and what you're not. Sounds like you made a good decision."

He actually approved of something she'd done with her life and had called her smart. The sky must be falling. "Thanks, Kevin."

"Besides," he added. "If you hadn't come to New York, I never would have gotten the chance to work with Princess Rookie. And what a shame that would have been."

Just like that the moment was ruined. Alexis huffed, but she couldn't help but notice the small smile on his face as he watched her reaction. Her phone beeped, letting her know it was time to take her medication. Kevin stood up. "As fun as this has been, it's about time for dinner. What do you want?"

"You don't have to cook for me every night, you know. I can actually cook for myself."

He sighed dramatically. "And here I thought we were making progress."

"I'm just saying, if you're tired of—"

He stepped forward and his finger pressed against her lips, shushing her. His fingers gripped her chin so she was forced to look up at him, and she was momentarily lost in those blue depths. "I'll only say this once. I'm not tired. I don't need a break. I'm here because it's where I want to be." He stepped back and headed into her kitchen, and Alexis took a moment to catch her breath.

"You're going soft, detective," she called to him, searching for that comfortable, familiar ground. Just when she thought she had him all figured out, he showed her that there was a lot more going on underneath the sarcasm and the cold exterior. He'd learned a lot more about her than she was comfortable with, but then again she'd also learned a lot about him. And he didn't fit quite so neatly into the box she'd made for him anymore.

"Nobody will ever believe you," he said with a wink. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me," she answered. He'd been surprising her all day long. Might as well keep up the pattern.

* * *

Author's Note: And here's where it ties in just a little more to "The Time of Our Lives." What do you guys think?

A million thanks to princessdeleon, Lori2279, Miss Dazed, PirateGinge, danayvette, and LouJohn0583 for reviewing the last chapter. You are all amazing, and your support means the world to us. Everyone else, please review! We'd love to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Six

* * *

It had started off like any other Sunday morning. Kevin got up early, went for a run, took two minutes to ponder on the fact that he hadn't been to church in over ten years, then enjoyed his coffee while finishing _Storm Front_. Ever since Alexis clued him in on her connection to the famous mystery writer, Kevin had taken it upon himself to find out what was so amazing about Richard Castle's books. Thus far, he was suitably impressed. As he turned the last page, he wondered yet again how the rookie could be related to such creative, famous people. His partner seemed cut from an entirely different cloth.

Kevin simply couldn't wrap his head around the picture she'd painted of her childhood. He had no idea how she'd turned out so grounded and normal. He also wasn't very impressed with the flighty people she called her family, but then again, she kept things pretty close to her chest too. Kevin was glad she had him. He wasn't the most amazing person in the world by any means, but he was glad she wasn't alone.

He glanced at his phone. It was half-past nine and Alexis hadn't checked in. She usually didn't sleep much later than him. He sent a quick text. "Morning, Princess." Then started rummaging through his fridge for breakfast. His beer-to-actual-food ratio was a bit unsettling. He'd need to stop by the grocery store if he wanted to eat anything more in-depth than dry cereal.

He grabbed his wallet and keys and slipped his phone into his pocket. She hadn't texted him back. Kevin knew there was a small grocer near her apartment. He'd grab a couple things there and then make breakfast for the both of them. He could kill two birds with one stone: take care of his gnawing hunger and get his daily dose of Princess. The last couple times he'd visited, she'd been asleep. Even though sleeping made her an easy patient, he missed arguing with her.

Once he arrived at her apartment, he let himself in using the key he'd had made. Kevin was tired of worrying about her leaving her door unlocked all the time. Her apartment was quiet, and he set the groceries on the counter before heading to her bedroom. He needed to make sure she was okay. Chalk it up to being a cop, but he was haunted by the worst-case scenarios he encountered on a daily basis.

He stepped past her open bedroom door, finding her still in bed. She was curled up on her side, the side that hurt the worst. Dark circles hugged her closed eyes, and her blankets and hair were mussed, presumably by tossing and turning. Had she had a rough night? She hadn't called him. He crossed her room and sat next to her on the bed, gently shaking her shoulder. "Alexis."

She flinched and her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked at him groggily. "Kevin?"

"It's past ten, Sleeping Beauty. Are you going to stay in bed all day?"

She nodded and tried to turn away from him, wincing.

"I'm making breakfast. You should have some and take some painkillers."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep."

Kevin frowned at her response. She'd been sleeping a lot lately. At first he figured it would just help her heal, but he was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something else to it. She'd been cooped up in her apartment for two weeks, unable to do anything but lay around, and as far as Kevin knew, he was her only visitor. He was honestly surprised it had taken her this long to get depressed.

He tugged the comforter away from her and dropped it on the floor. He tried not to focus on the endless pale length of leg that her skimpy sleep shorts did nothing to hide. "Rise and shine, princess. Your royal breakfast awaits."

"Kevin," she groaned. "I told you I'm not hungry."

"Fine. Then you can sit at the table and watch me eat."

She sat up with a defiant expression, and he just knew she was preparing herself for a long fight. Best to nip that one in the bud. Much as he loved bickering with her, he really was hungry and she needed to leave her bedroom. "You've been sleeping for two days now. Now be a good girl and come eat a delicious breakfast cooked by your ruggedly handsome partner."

Her eyes narrowed. Okay, maybe he wasn't so hungry that he couldn't argue a little bit. He knew how much she hated being told what to do, especially by him. "Or what?" she asked.

He leaned down and took her face in his hands. "Or your ruggedly handsome partner is going to throw you over his shoulder and make you. Now, do you want it the easy way or the hard way?"

Her face heated beneath his hands, and he almost stepped back from the warmth of her skin and the weight of her rapidly dilating eyes. He made himself stand his ground, though other parts of him were also making a stand. Jesus Christ, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Fine," she sighed, and all the tension in the room released.

Kevin stepped back, relief and disappointment coursing through him in equal parts. "Fine," he repeated in a rough voice.

He returned to the kitchen, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart and burgeoning erection. For just one day he'd love to spend time with her unaroused. Ever since he'd woken up with her warm weight pressed against him, it was like a switch had been flipped in his brain. He couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop himself from looking at her, and he came up with any excuse he could to touch her. It had to stop. He had to get a grip. She was the rookie, his partner, his princess, his beautiful, kind, smart, sexy—Fuck. Kevin rummaged through her cupboards until he found a pan and started heating some butter.

He made a full brunch: pancakes, bacon, eggs, the whole nine. Kevin had never understood those bachelors who couldn't cook for themselves. Not only was being able to cook a great asset when trying to woo a lady, sometimes it was just nice to be able to cook something delicious if you wanted to. He turned off the stove, surveying the food on the table. "Alexis! It's ready!"

No response. He really hoped she hadn't gone back to sleep. He walked back into her bedroom and found her standing in front of her full-length mirror, examining the bruises across her middle. They were a sickly green-yellow, but they were healing. They looked a million times better than the angry red and purple marks he'd seen the night she'd been injured.

"You're healing nicely," he said quietly.

She locked eyes with him in the mirror and let the hem of her pajama top fall back in place. "Too slowly."

"You'll get there."

She nodded absently, seeming totally in her head. He stepped closer and his fingertips brushed her wrist. "Breakfast is ready."

Her stomach growled, and he fought back a smile at the embarrassed blush that spread over her cheekbones. "Guess I'd better take care of that," she mumbled.

Minutes later they sat across from each other at the small kitchen table. "How do you like it?" he asked.

"It's good." She seemed to be automatically eating without really tasting it, like she wasn't really there with him.

"Want to know the secret ingredient for the pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Pickle juice," he lied.

"Really?" She pushed the eggs around on her plate.

"With just a hint of soy sauce. Brings out the buttermilk."

She didn't respond. She definitely wasn't listening to him.

"Alexis?"

She nibbled at a pancake, her eyes locked on the plate.

"Alexis," he said sharply.

She jolted to attention, and he felt more than a little guilty for the wide-eyed expression. He hadn't meant to scare her. He just wanted to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Her head snapped back down. "I'm fine. I'm going to go shower. Thanks for breakfast." She hurried out of the room before he could even process what she'd said.

He glanced at her plate with a sigh. She'd eaten half of it, so that was something at least.

As he washed the dishes, pondering on his partner's strange behavior, he heard a loud thump from the bathroom and a muffled cry.

He didn't even think; he just reacted. Kevin dropped the pan into the sink and sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Alexis?"

There was no response. He banged harder on the door. "Alexis!"

Two seconds of silence made up his mind, and he stepped back, kicking the door in. His partner was curled up on her side, water still running over her body and the towel that covered her bare essentials. Had she slipped getting out of the shower? Her eyes were a little unfocused.

He lifted her into his arms, ignoring the hot water that pelted his shirt. "Are you hurt?"

"Just... Knocked the wind out of me," she wheezed, clutching her side.

He held her a little closer. "You scared me, Princess."

Rather than take any comfort from his embrace, she wiggled away and he set her on her feet, quickly letting go of the soaking wet towel that was wrapped loosely around her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She took a step forward, then swayed a bit. Her grip on the towel loosened as she reached for something to steady herself. Kevin acted without thinking, catching her around the waist, barely catching the towel as it slipped down to her hips.

His eyes took in her bare torso, starting at the edge of the towel and moving up past her navel, drinking in the slight trim of her waist. Bruises hugged her ribs, their sickly yellow-green tones glaring against her porcelain skin. He'd never seen so much of her bare skin before, and he couldn't pull his eyes from those perfect breasts that looked like they were made for the exact fit of his palms. His mouth watered at her dusky pink nipples. Her breathing picked up and he glanced up at her face. Desire and utter shock rooted him in place as she stared back at him with darkening eyes, and his groin tightened in response.

His thumb traced over her exposed hipbone, briefly diving under the edge of the towel before circling back up. Heat spread across her cheekbones, and her lips parted with a tiny huff of pleasure. He repeated the gesture, holding the towel tight around her hips with his fingers. He dared a step closer to her, and his other hand dragged up her spine, traveling from her tailbone to the nape of her neck with the lightest of touches. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she hummed at the gentle sensation. Her body was an instrument, and with one touch he had the power to pull it tense as a bowstring. Lust flared in his blood at the thought. He wanted to make her sing until that tensile energy released and she was left boneless in his arms.

And then he'd do it all over again.

His fingers twined in her hair, gently tugging her head back before dragging his fingertips over her scalp.

His head dipped down, and he relished in the goosebumps that rose on her skin as his breath washed over her neck. His lips lightly brushed against her pulse. It was racing, and a tiny moan slipped through her lips at the teasing sensation. His mouth ghosted over her skin, delving lower, his teeth grazing, his tongue barely touching her soft skin.

His tongue glanced over the top of one breast, circling lower, and her body tensed, almost shaking beneath his touch. She watched him with blown pupils. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth was parted, almost panting. Never breaking eye contact, he dipped his head down just a fraction, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Kevin."

He was jerked back to the present—back to an Alexis who was frowning at him with an arm folded over her chest, blocking his view. She tugged at the towel with her other hand, and he realized that he held it in an iron grip. He also realized he had a raging hard-on. The fuck was wrong with him? While he was busy casting his partner in a mental porno, she'd been trying to cover herself back up. He let go, and she pulled the towel up around herself.

"Um.." He cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bruised ego," she deadpanned, stepping around him and going back to her bedroom.

He stood in the bathroom for a while, staring at the spot she'd just passed through, before turning off the shower. The back of his shirt was soaking wet, and he tugged it over his head and wrung it out over the sink.

What the hell had just come over him? He'd been fantasizing about her? About his partner? He took deep breaths, trying to calm the hungry desires inside him, the desires that told him to follow Alexis back to her bedroom and make his dream a reality. He'd bet a month's salary that her skin tasted like—

Stop it! He ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't felt so conflictingly aroused since his teenage years in Catholic school. She was his partner, not some easy woman he could pick up in a bar. She was hurt, vulnerable, and she needed someone to rely on. Someone who treated her with kindness and respect. After all, what was the point of calling her his princess if he didn't treat her like one?

He put the damp shirt back on and finished the dishes, paying careful attention to his task.

"Why do you still call me that?" A soft voice asked.

Kevin turned around. Alexis was dressed, leaning against the doorway for support. Her damp hair fell in waves down her shoulders.

"Call you what?" he asked.

A light blush slipped over her face, taking him right back to the way he'd imagined her outside the shower. "Princess. I get that you started with that to annoy me and try to put me in my place, but why do you still use it?"

He felt a little guilty remembering how unkind he'd been to her just a few weeks before. "Ummm... It just stuck, I guess."

"Why?"

He didn't understand what she was getting at. "Do you not like it?"

She shook her head. "I just want to know why you still use it. There's a lot of different nicknames you could use instead. Is it because I'm a girl? Or because you think I can't take care of myself?"

He frowned. "What's this all about?"

She shrugged, but he could tell she was upset. He just didn't know why. "Never mind." She returned to her living room and slumped down on the couch.

Kevin watched her for a moment. She needed out of this place. It was affecting her too much and not in a good way. She needed fresh air and something to distract her from everything she had been through. Maybe she'd like meeting someone she was going to work with in the near future. Javi had been asking to meet her.

"Hey, Alexis?"

"What?"

"How would you like to go on a field trip?"

He'd made up his mind. He was getting her out into the real world again.

* * *

Author's Note: Things are getting a little heated for poor Kev. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Seven

* * *

Alexis sighed, Kevin had been cleaning her apartment almost all morning. She didn't like him cleaning when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. He seemed to disagree with her. No big shock there. When he got done with the dishes and the little bit of laundry she had accumulated, he stood at her kitchen counter, tapping his fingers absentmindedly against it.

He seemed to be lost, maybe bored. She couldn't blame him; she wasn't exactly much fun to be around at the moment.

"Hey, Alexis?"

"What?"

"How would you like to go on a field trip?"

She turned to him, wincing. "A what?"

"You heard correctly. Let's go."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Alexis groaned. "Kevin, I don't feel like going anywhere."

"Well, too damn bad. You're going anyway." He walked away, not giving her any time to say anything back to him. He came back with her sneakers in his hand. "Sit up."

"Kevin, I don't—"

"Don't care. You've been cooped up long enough. You need to get out and be around other people."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She groaned. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"What are you, my mom?"

He bent down and slipped her foot into her shoes. She hated not being able to do it for herself. She felt like a child, but she knew she couldn't bend over to tie her shoes without hurting herself. She'd have to find a way around that, because Kevin tying her shoes was humiliating. He finished and stood up.

"Let's get going. You ready to make a new friend?"

"A new friend?"

He nodded with a sigh. "Yup, so let's turn that frown upside down, deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not a chance."

She mumbled under her breath and stood up. "Fine."

The car ride was mostly silent. Alexis was trying to enjoy getting out the apartment, but she just couldn't. She felt like people would see her bruises and judge her. She didn't want to deal with that at all. She looked over to Kevin and thought back to earlier that morning when she had fallen and he'd helped her.

Falling and only have a towel to cover her naked body was embarrassing enough, but then to have her partner help and see her in that state made it even worse. Especially because she saw Kevin's eyes when the towel slipped.

It was mortifying for a number of reasons: she was naked, he was her partner, she had bruises on her body, and, well, his eyes _lingered_. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew Kevin was a man and that any other man would probably have done the same, but this was Kevin. He wasn't exactly like other men she had met. He acted disgusted with her half the time, so why would he look at her for so long?

Was he looking because of the bruises? It had to be. She nervously pulled at her jacket, as if that would change anything. She didn't think Kevin was a complete pervert, but she was finding herself wondering if she would have felt better if he was just staring at her body because he wanted to and not because of the bruises.

She felt heat rise to her cheekbones, and then she shook her head at herself.

"What's on your mind, princess?"

"Nothing."

"It's good that you are getting out and getting fresh air."

"I guess so." She looked ahead and saw that they were entering the parking garage of the hospital she'd been taken to after she was attacked. "Why are we at a hospital?"

"Because that's where I drove us," he quipped. She rolled her eyes.

When they stepped into the elevator, she turned to him. She wanted answers.

"Seriously, why are we here?"

"So you can meet someone."

Who would she meet at an hospital? "Who, prince charming?"

"Maybe. I mean, you are a princess."

She stared him down.

"Fine, you are going to meet my best friend and my partner."

"Partner?"

He nodded. "Yes, before you showed up." It was like a switch had been flipped on. Suddenly an immense weight was placed on her shoulders.

"Are you sure, Kevin? I mean, he's in the hospital. This is hardly the ideal time to meet."

"He's always asking how the new rookie is doing and, quite frankly, I am tired of talking about you. So I figured you can speak for yourself. He won't mind."

She bit her lip and tried to calm herself. She wasn't prepared for this. Meeting his old partner was something she doubted she could ever be ready for, but with the added weight of being Kevin's new partner, she also had to walk in there and show Detective Esposito just how incompetent she was.

She noticed Kevin staring at her. He must have noticed how nervous she was.

"He's a really great guy. I think you're going to like him."

"Is he nicer than you?"

"Who do you think I got my winning personality from?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she gulped. Great. There were two of them. Two Kevins. She was ready to leave. She didn't need to be stuck with two of them.

"Oh, great." She didn't hide her lack of enthusiasm.

The elevator doors opened and Alexis proceeded with caution. Kevin grabbed her wrist and tugged her along. "Come on, don't be a child."

"I'm not." She pulled her arm back. "He's not really like you, is he?"

"Nah, I was just joking." Alexis was about to feel relieved until Kevin added. "He's much worse."

Her frown deepened, and she could have sworn she saw a smile on his face. Why did he have to be such an asshole? Kevin rounded the corner and knocked twice on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out.

Kevin twisted the handle and opened the door. He reached over and pulled Alexis by her jacket with him. Now he was treating her like a child again. Great.

He entered the room and Alexis was amused at the smile on his face. "Everyone decent?"

"You're so hilarious, you know that?" the voice came through again.

Kevin walked forward, letting go of Alexis. He probably figured she wouldn't try to make a run for it. The thought was very tempting.

"You miss me?" Kevin asked, walking into the room almost as if he forgot about Alexis being there. She stayed behind Kevin, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Like the plague. Well, unless you brought me something special."

"No candy today, but I did bring another kind of treat."

Treat? He was talking about her like she was an object?

"Okay, I'm interested."

Kevin turned around, meeting her eyes. "Come on." He tugged her forward and she almost tripped from being pulled against her will. "Javi, this is the rookie." She shot him a glare and he grinned. "Alexis Castle. Alexis, this is Javier Esposito, the world's second-greatest homicide detective."

Alexis eyes went to the man sitting up on his hospital bed. "You wish," he told Kevin before meeting Alexis' eyes and smiling. "You can call me Javi. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She gave him a small smile.

"So you're the one keeping Ryan safe?" he asked her.

"Safe?" Kevin scoffed. "You sound like a worried mother."

"Well, you're my baby and I just want you to stay safe." Javi put his hand over his heart.

Alexis giggled as Kevin moved forward, swatting the man on the bed.

"So what are you guys up to?" Javi asked.

Kevin flopped down on the chair next to the bed. "Nothing. Just needed some company and who better to come to than you?"

Javi looked over at Alexis, and she nervously looked down at the ground.

"I heard about your accident. How are you holding up?"

Alexis was confused. Kevin told him about that? She looked up and Kevin, who just shrugged.

"I'm fine," she answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for asking."

"Of course she's fine. I'm the one taking care of her," Kevin said, obviously trying to lighten the mood, which she appreciated.

"Does he mother-hen you too? Always making sure you're getting your medication and eating enough. It's annoying as hell, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it," Alexis agreed. So Kevin was like this with everyone. Not just her? She wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Constantly trying to get me to eat."

"Is he a good cook? Gotta be better than the stuff they have here."

"Yes, he's a good cook, but he could use some work on his bedside manner."

"Trust me, I know all too well how that goes."

Alexis smiled. Finally there was someone else who could relate to Kevin's craziness.

"I'm right here, you know," Kevin tried to draw the attention back to him.

"Maybe you should go get him some better food?" Alexis suggested.

"Yeah," Javi agreed. "You know what I like best, so hop to it."

"Are you sure?" he asked Alexis.

"Yeah."

"Bro, we're both adults. We can take care of ourselves. We can get by without you for however long it takes you to get me something edible."

Kevin's eyes moved between Alexis and Javi before getting up and leaving. Alexis smiled after he left and took his place. "How do you do it? How do you deal with him day after day?"

"It's helpful if you can kick his ass," he told her and she sighed. Maybe someday she'd be able to do that. She smiled at the thought.

"I bet."

"He's easy to handle once you are around him after a while."

"I hope so." She doubted that there would ever be a day when she would be able handle Kevin.

"So, seriously. How are you healing?"

She didn't want to talk about it, but Javi seemed concerned. "I'm healing. It just takes a while, you know."

"Of course, but that wasn't the kind of healing I was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been where you are. I know how things like being attacked can affect you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's terrifying to know that someone else could have taken your life. It's not something that goes away." Alexis wasn't exactly able to lie her way out of that, but she didn't want to talk about it, not with someone she just met. Javi must have picked up the clue when she stayed quiet. "Just know that there are people you can talk to."

She nodded. Captain Beckett had told her that they had therapists for situations like hers. She never considered it. It seemed a bit dramatic. Of course, almost dying was dramatic, but Alexis declined the help. "I know. I will if I need to."

"Good, because nobody should have to rely on Kevin for psychological help."

They both continued to laugh as they shared stories about Kevin, mostly Javi, who had an unlimited supply. Alexis soaked them up. She was surprised to find that she liked hearing stories and learning more about her new partner.

"Just casually bring it up when he gets back," Javi told her. "The face he'll make will be completely priceless."

"Thanks for the tip," she grinned.

"Am I interrupting?" Kevin asked, standing in the doorway.

"Of course, but," Alexis watched Javi eye the bag in Kevin's hand, "you've been forgiven."

Javi winked at her and she knew it was time.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked Kevin.

"What?"

"Well, I was just wondering if, when we leave here, you could maybe take me back to your place so we can can watch reruns of '2 Cool for School'?" She tried to contain her composure." You know, since you're a huge fan." She bit her lip when his eyes widened and then went to Javi.

"Javi, I swear to God!"

Alexis and Javi both lost it, doubling over as Kevin stood there with a very angry expression. "I even bought you candy."

"Sorry, bro. I had to. You would've done same to me."

"Whatever, come on, Alexis. We should go before you two become more like elderly women."

She smiled and stood up. "Thin skin," she muttered before making her way into the restroom on the other side of the room.

"Thanks for that." Kevin gestured to Alexis before sitting down in the chair.

"That's what you get for bringing your girlfriend to come meet me."

"You're not funny."

"Didn't think I was," Javi replied back, giving Kevin a look. Kevin identified it as the look Javi had when he could read him like a book. "So, is there something I should know?"

"Probably, but it's not my fault you didn't pay attention in school." Kevin quipped before grabbing a piece of candy out of the bag he'd bought for Javi

"Seriously?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Fine, don't tell me, but just know that you need to your work life and your personal life separated."

"Understood." Kevin shook his head. "Like I said, nothing is happening between us, now drop it before she comes back out." Kevin could tell from Javi's body language that he wasn't happy, and he knew that meant that they'd be having this talk again soon.

Alexis came back out and they left, but not before she and Javi shared a few more laughs. Kevin wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that they got along so well. Kevin dreaded coming back and seeing him. He knew Javi would want to talk about Alexis. He thought he was good at covering his feelings, but maybe that was just with Alexis.

He drove her back to her place after getting take out. While eating Alexis looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks for taking me to meet Javi and for getting me away from here for a while. I didn't realize how much I needed it."

"Anytime," he said, thinking about what Javi had said to him. Keeping his work life and personal life separate wasn't possible for him, not now, and honestly he didn't really care.

* * *

This was it. The last night of her medical leave. Alexis was so excited she couldn't stand it. Her ribs still ached on a regular basis, but they didn't inhibit her daily activities anymore. She could manage the pain with ice and some Tylenol.

Kevin had brought takeout over for dinner, even though he really didn't need to be coming by anymore. Alexis didn't mind. Over the last several weeks she'd gotten used to having him underfoot. In fact, she kind of missed him when he wasn't there with her. But she guessed she should get used to that. Once she was back at work and now that she was able to take care of herself, he wouldn't be coming by anymore. The thought made her a little sad.

"So you and I should probably have a talk about things moving forward," Kevin said suddenly.

Alexis set down her fork. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we obviously weren't off to the best start as partners, which I understand is mostly my fault, and I'd like to make sure that we don't repeat those mistakes."

"It wasn't your fault," Alexis said. "You didn't make me chase after a crazy man."

"I made you feel like that was the only way you could contribute to our team, so yeah, I kind of did make you."

Alexis was beyond surprised to hear Kevin taking any responsibility for her mistake. She'd been happy to accept the consequences from day one. What she didn't expect was that Kevin was insightful enough to figure out why she'd done it.

"I mean, I'm not saying that it wasn't stupid on your part," Kevin added with a smile. "I'm just saying that I should have been a better partner to you from the beginning, and then maybe none of this would have ever happened."

Alexis almost frowned. While healing from bruised ribs was a terrible experience, she wouldn't go so far as to wish that it had never happened. She and Kevin had become closer and she had met Detective Esposito, so some good had come of her mistake. She wasn't too keen on just brushing that to the side. "You wish that?" she asked. "That none of this had ever happened?"

He nodded. "Of course I do."

She wasn't prepared for the sinking feeling in her chest. Clearly he hadn't been enjoying his time with her as much as she'd been enjoying having him around. What a strange thought: enjoying Detective Asshole. When had that happened? When exactly had he gone from a nuisance to desirable company?

"Well, starting tomorrow you can go back to your life before nursing Princess Rookie back to health," she joked, though it sounded forced even to her ears.

He frowned, and Alexis jumped to change the topic. She didn't want to think about not having him around anymore or the fact that he clearly was ready to resume the life he'd had before. "So… being better partners. How do you think we should do this?" she asked.

He took a bite of food, seeming to mull over her question for a moment. "Well, what do you want from this partnership?"

She didn't have a response for that at first. It was strange, having this conversation with him. "I want to be treated like an equal," she answered. "I want the opportunity to learn, to get my hands dirty, to be self-sufficient and a valuable asset to our team."

"So what you're saying is, you're tired of desk duty," he joked.

She nodded. "I'm a detective, not a secretary. I get that paper trails are part of the job, but they're not the only part. I want to do the other parts too."

"That's fair. I'll try harder to keep you involved in the case, but I need to know that you're not going to do something reckless again. We have a dangerous job, and honestly you were lucky that you didn't end up killed or worse. I need to know that running off without thinking of the consequences isn't going to be a recurring thing."

"It won't be," she answered immediately. "I promise."

"Good."

"Is there anything else you want from this partnership?" she asked, figuring that even though he'd mentioned some terms, it was only fair to ask the same question.

Kevin gave her a strange look, much like the one she'd seen a week earlier during that embarrassing incident with her shower. Color slowly began to rise in his cheeks.

"Anything at all?" she prompted, hoping that talking would snap him out of it.

After a few more seconds, he seemed to come back to the present. He gulped down his glass of water then said, "Nope. There's nothing else I want."

She blinked at him. "Okay."

Dinner passed in awkward silence after that, and Kevin seemed to be in a rush to get out of there. Probably tired of giving up his evenings to spend time with her. He tossed his empty takeout box in the garbage.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, slipping his jacket on.

Alexis glanced at the clock. It wasn't even seven yet. He usually stayed much later. "You're leaving already?"

He nodded, not quite looking her in the eye. "I figured I'd let you rest up. Tomorrow's a big day."

She didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth, but she didn't stop him. If he wanted to leave, she wouldn't make him stay. "Umm… okay." As she watched him approach her front door, a strange urge came over her. "Wait."

She wrapped her arms around him, and after a beat he hugged her back. Being in his arms reminded her a lot of that night when he'd slept over. She felt safe there. It felt good to feel the rise and fall of his chest against hers. She really was going to miss having him around. "Thanks for everything, Kevin," she whispered, giving him a gentle peck on the corner of his mouth.

His hands slid down her back and rested on her hips. "Anytime, princess." His voice was lower than normal, and he stared at her with a dark, tender expression in his eyes. She felt heat creep up her neck and stepped away from the force of his gaze.

He cleared his throat. "Call if you need anything." It was the same reminder he gave her every night when he'd left her apartment, and it was a small comfort to Alexis. Maybe he wouldn't be totally gone after all.

"I will."

For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something more, and she saw a flash of that same expression on his face as he glanced at her. Then he shook his head. "Good night." The door quietly clicked shut behind him, and Alexis was left alone with her racing heart.

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. We'd love to know what you think of the newest installment.


	8. Chapter 8

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Eight

* * *

Alexis was not looking forward to going back outside. Despite being late September, it was so hot that she was sure she'd melt, and since the precinct was so cool, it made it all that much easier for her to drag her feet until she absolutely had to leave. Alexis was just about to get back to the paperwork she had in front of her when she felt eyes on her. She slowly turned around in her chair and saw Kevin staring daggers into her back.

She sighed. Lately Kevin had been zoning out. She was a little worried. Every time she asked him what was wrong, he'd tell her that it was nothing and then leave. Normally she wouldn't care, but Kevin wasn't really the type to let something get under his skin, so she knew it had to be something.

"Earth to Kevin Ryan." She waved her hand in front of his face. Finally his eyes registered her hand. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to planet Earth," she replied and moved her chair to his desk. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away from her.

"Bullshit. Something is going on."

"It's just hot, okay? I'm having a hard to time focusing."

"It's not hot in here."

"Not for you," he muttered.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. Just drop it, okay?" He moved things around on his desk for what seemed like no apparent reason.

"Kevin, you can talk to me."

"Not about this. Just get back to work."

"Kevin—"

"Seriously! I'm fine!" His near-scream made her jump. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I just don't really want to to talk about it. I'm fine."

Alexis wasn't buying a word of it, but she didn't want to push him. He'd already snapped once; she didn't want to set him off again. "Okay, just know that I am here."

"I'm aware," he replied, staring at his computer screen.

She turned away, sighing. They had talked about this. If their partnership was going to work, they needed to communicate with each other. Alexis got up and walked into the break room to get some water. She couldn't drink coffee on such a hot day—that would only make things worse.

While twisting the cap of the bottle, she looked back out in the bullpen to see Kevin's eyes peeled to the seat she had just been sitting in. What was going on with him? He'd been acting weird a lot lately and she really wanted to know why. She was a detective after all—it was her job to solve mysteries—but she was starting to think that Kevin was a mystery she was never going to solve.

* * *

It was like his own personal brand of hell. It was unbelievably hot, he was at work, and now he was in a closed area with _her_. The woman he couldn't stop thinking about. She'd been pressing herself into his mind at the most random times, and he'd find himself staring at her. He didn't understand what had changed between them or when it exactly it changed, but what he did know was that it had only changed for him.

She was standing in front of him, looking through a file. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her. It had been scorching hot, so Alexis had been dressed differently than most days. So much more of her skin was on display and he both loved and hated that. His eyes locked onto her legs, which looked stunning in the skirt that she was wearing. And of course, because someone up above hated Kevin, she had been wearing a top that revealed too much of her chest. Well, maybe not, but it was enough to grab his attention and drive him crazy.

He was a man, so he couldn't exactly _not_ notice how the sweat clung to her skin, especially around her breasts. It was as if he was being dared to look, so, because he was weak, he did.

"Seriously?" She turned around and looked at him. He quickly moved his eyes from her breasts to her face. Shit. She caught him and there was no hiding it.

"It's seriously too hot," she continued.

"You're tellin' me." He backed away and licked his lips. He needed to get a handle on this quick. It was getting out of hand. Kevin closed his eyes and leaned against the elevator wall. It helped, not having to look at her and get distracted by the way her sweat made her top stick to her every curve. He bit his lip and tried to clear his mind.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and he thought that they had reached the lobby, but the doors hadn't open, so he opened his eyes and saw Alexis leaning against the control panel, giving him a look that he couldn't decipher.

"What happened?" he asked and moved forward, but was stopped when Alexis placed her hands on his chest and backed him up until he was back against the wall. "What are—what are you doing?"

"If we have to be sweaty, why not make it enjoyable, right?" Lust laced her words. Kevin was backed up as far as he could go and and Alexis' hands were moving up around his neck.

"Alexis—"

"Just enjoy it," she whispered before pressing her mouth against his. In that moment, Kevin knew that someone hated him because there was no way he had enough self control to stop this. If Alexis was willing, why couldn't he be too? The kiss quickly turned rough and Kevin moved so that Alexis was against the wall. His hands searched every inch of her body, and every place his fingers touched his lips quickly followed. His lips found the sweet spot right above her collarbone, if her loud moan was any indication, and he made it his mission to make his name escape her lips. He lightly sucked on the spot before biting down. She moaned out his name in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard; just hearing that voice made him hard. He moved his mouth back to her lips and ground his hips against hers, letting her know how much he wanted her.

She moaned against his mouth, and he grabbed the bottom of her skirt pulling it up to her hips.

"Kevin," she groaned as his hands moved her panties. His thumbs hooked the elastic and pulled them down. Alexis grabbed at his shoulders. He kissed her hard as his fingers grazed her moist slit. He groaned into the kiss when he found out just how wet she was. He slipped two fingers in and Alexis' fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. His fingers moved in and out of her. He was determined to hear every noise dirty noise she could make.

"Kevin."

"Hmm?" He kissed at her neck.

"Kevin?" Suddenly her voice wasn't strained. He opened his eyes to see what was wrong, and he immediately regretted it. There Alexis stood, files in her hands staring at him with a mix of amusement and confusion.

"Were you daydreaming?" she asked with a short laugh before stepping out of the elevator. He quickly cleared his throat and followed her.

"Yeah, uh... I was on a beach."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me," he mumbled. She was going to kill him, whether it was in real life or his fantasy one. He rubbed the back of neck and noticed that more than just his mind had been affected by his daydream. When would this ever end?

"Don't know about you, but I could use a cold shower," Alexis said as they neared the parking garage.

"You can?"

"Yeah, it's like 100 degrees."

Kevin nodded. Of course. Obviously that was the only reason she would need a cold shower. Definitely not because of him. "Yeah, I could use one too." He wasn't lying. Ever since his daydream, his erection had been pressing against his jeans in an almost painful way.

"Still don't want to talk about why you've been acting so strangely?"

"Nope."

"You took care of me for quite sometime. Would it be so bad for you to let me help you?"

Kevin almost laughed. "Princess, you can't help with this." She could, he thought, but he knew better. She'd freak out if she knew how he saw her.

"But we're partners."

"You're too persistent."

"Is my persistence working?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sorry, but it isn't."

She frowned at him and rolled her eyes. "Good night." Kevin was left standing there with a sour look on his face. Great. His fantasies were affecting more than just his mind and body. He sighed before getting in his car, ready to get home and take that cold shower.

* * *

He'd done it again.

After a long day of chasing down murderers and dealing with her hot and cold partner, Alexis was ready to go home, cool off with that cold shower she'd been dreaming about, and just go to bed. It turned out the universe had other plans. Alexis had gotten a call from her father at two in the morning, asking to come bail him out of jail. He'd been arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. Big surprise.

Two hours and a few hundred bucks later, her father was a free man. Alexis had spent the rest of the night listening to him lament about his lost fame and his ruined life. He'd called her to talk a few weeks before, and she'd been hopeful that he was in a good place. For a few minutes he'd almost sounded like the father she'd been missing for seven years. She'd been stupid to think that he'd changed. Rick Castle was still a mess, still a depressed, washed up, selfish, drunken mess.

Alexis had put him to bed at her grandmother's loft, her former home, and had left a voicemail for her grandmother, explaining what had happened. Martha was doing a short tour and wasn't around to keep track of him. Alexis couldn't keep track either. She had a job to go to, and she'd only just come back from medical leave. And it wasn't as if she could tell Kevin. He'd probably just tell her to stop whining and do her job.

So there she was, operating on the thirty minutes of sleep she'd squeezed in before returning to her apartment to get ready for work. She tried to keep moving along with her work day like everything was fine, but that was getting more and more difficult as the time passed.

Kevin came by and tapped her desk, causing her to jump a little. He didn't stop, just walked over to his desk. He had been gone? Probably visiting Esposito.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, scooting his chair to her desk.

"Didn't noticed you had left, to be honest."

"I'm hurt." He grabbed his chest in mock surprise.

She didn't reply.

"I'm bored," Kevin said.

"There's a stack of files on your desk, why don't you let them keep you company?" she said in an aggravated voice. She just wanted to work, not be bothered by him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of her bed."

She loudly sighed and pushed herself from the desk. "Do you ever stop?" she asked, raising her voice louder than she wanted to.

"Just tell me what it is that has you in this mood and I will shut up."

"It's none of your business."

"True, but I don't care. Tell me or I will annoy you a lot more."

She chewed on her lip. Did she really want to tell him? It was none of his business. Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying about bothering her.

"Come on, Princess. Tell me."

She growled. "I had to bail my dad out of jail last night, okay?" Her voice had caught the attention of everyone in the bullpen. Her face immediately grew red and she took off. Thankfully Captain Beckett wasn't around or Alexis would have been called into her office. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from the stares of everyone who had heard her outburst.

Alexis sat in the stairwell leading to the parking garage, trying to get her emotions in order. She couldn't believe she had snapped like that, but then again she could. Kevin did have that effect on her and he knew it. Why did he have to be such an asshole to her? Was it so hard for him to mind his own business?

As mad as she was, she couldn't really help but feel guilty for yelling. After all, it wasn't Kevin's fault that she was in a pissy mood. She only had herself to blame for that; passing it onto Kevin or anyone else wasn't acceptable.

How was she supposed to go back in there and face everyone? She had caused a scene and then fled. She'd acted like a child. Maybe Kevin was right. Maybe she did act like a spoiled princess. Alexis sat in the stairwell for a little while longer, trying to gather her emotions. She didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

* * *

Kevin was shocked. He'd expected her to be stubborn—it was something they both had in common. He didn't expect her to gather so much attention though. That wasn't her style. She would yell at him or snap at him, but she almost always did it so others wouldn't hear it.

He guessed he pushed her too hard, but he wasn't all that sorry about it. She clearly needed to get that off of her chest and he was glad she did, even if it meant that she was angry at him. He didn't need his partner being distracted because she was trying to hide something from everyone.

His cell rang.

"Ryan."

"Kevin? It's me, Lacey."

Lacey? He scattered to retrieve information about this woman. A stupid look appeared across his face as he tried to figure it out.

"Oh, Lacey. Hey, what's up?" He still had no idea who this woman was. He listened to her voice, trying to make a memory appear.

"Just calling to see if we were still on for tonight?"

Lacey. He remembered now. The hot blonde he gave his number to a week ago.

"Actually..." he stared at the path his partner had disappeared down. She'd never gotten that angry before. A slight frown pulled at his mouth. "Actually, I have to cancel."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I have to work a late shift tonight."

"Well maybe we could make it for another night?"

"Yeah, sure." He stood up, walking towards where Alexis had left. "I'll call you."

"Okay, great. I hope to hear from you soon!"

He frowned. Was he really giving up a night that was definitely going to lead to sex to go find Alexis and see if she was okay? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yeah, I'll call you soon." He'd forgotten this woman's name, again. Damn it! "Bye." He hung up quickly. He'd remember her name later, he told himself as he continued his search for his partner. Was he going soft?

* * *

As soon as Alexis was thinking of standing back up, the door at the top of the stairs opened, slightly jarring her.

"Alexis?"

Oh great. He was here. She debated answering him. He couldn't see her from this angle.

"Princess?"

She groaned at the pet name. "What?"

Footsteps followed and she hated that she was now causing him to come find her. He probably thought she was more spoiled than before. He appeared in front of her and she tried to avoid making eye contact.

"So, that was totally embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," she muttered.

"Uh, I meant for me. I was just being my usual caring self, and then all of a sudden I almost got my head bitten off in front of everyone."

"Caring? Really the word you were looking for?"

"You're right. I am more charming, now that I think about it."

Alexis rolled her eyes. Obviously he wasn't too hurt by her outburst.

He stepped down a few steps and stopped to sit down. "So what's new?"

"Oh, nothing really, just making a huge ass out of myself." Cute. Now his sarcasm was spreading to her. "I should get back to work."

"No, not yet. Talk."

"Kevin," she whined.

"Alexis," he mimicked her tone.

"Why do you even care?"

He shrugged. "Can't a guy have some friendly concern for his partner?" Alexis almost smiled, but bit her lip to hide it. "Besides, I have a feeling that there's more going on here than just a rough night."

Alexis blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"You told me he's been this way going on seven years now. It sucks, but from the way you act, it's just a sad part of your life. What's so special about this time?"

She stared at him for a moment and then took a deep breath. "I'm all alone."

"No, you're not," he answered immediately.

"I am. My grandmother's too busy being famous to remember I exist. My dad only calls when he needs someone to bail him out. Ever since that case, being alone in the hospital, making you look after me when I'm sure you had better things to do, I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of being alone." She felt embarrassed. How pathetic he must find her.

"Well..." He tapped his foot absentmindedly. "You could change that, you know?"

"How?"

"Go out. Meet people."

"I don't know. I don't really have a lot of time to make friends."

"Well, that sounds like an excuse."

"Maybe it is," Alexis sighed. He was right. To have a life you have to go out into the world, not hide behind your work. "So what, I just randomly go up to someone on the sidewalk and start talking?"

"If you want, but I was thinking maybe you could go somewhere, like maybe to a bar."

Alexis nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Okay, it's settled then," Kevin grinned.

"What's settled?"

"We're going out tonight."

"We?" She almost laughed.

"Yes, I'm coming with you. I can offer you advice."

"I don't know."

"No excuses. We're going." He stood up, looking down at her. "So, you gonna do your job or hide down here all day?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and followed him back to the bullpen. She couldn't believe she was going out for drinks with Detective Asshole.

* * *

Thanks so much, everyone, for your support. Hope you liked the newest installment. :) Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Partnered

Chapter Nine

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

* * *

Later that night, after spending the rest of her day doing paperwork and avoiding stares from everyone who had witnessed her outburst, Alexis and Kevin were seated in a bar, halfway through their second beer. Alexis hadn't been out in a long time. It felt good—not having to work and being around people. Well, for the most part.

"You can't tell me this doesn't feel better than sitting at home and watching shitty soap operas or whatever is you do."

She nodded. "The beer is good, but I could do without the company."

"See, here I am paying for the beer, being a good partner, and I get lip for it?"

"Excuse me if I wasn't expecting this from you. You've been in perfect asshole form lately."

"I'm nice."

"Like when?"

"Tonight. I invited you out, didn't I?"

"Only after you pushed me into embarrassing myself."

"I fail to see how that was my fault." He took a swig of beer.

Alexis rolled her eyes, deciding to let that particular subject drop. "Aren't you upset you're not getting laid tonight?"

He let out a snicker. "The night isn't over yet."

"You're gross."

"You're judgmental." Alexis opened her mouth to defend herself, and he cut her off. "Seriously, you can live your life, no questions asked, but I can't live mine without you calling me a name? Childish if you ask me."

She frowned. "I guess I see your point, I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How you can be so . . . detached when it comes to dating."

"Years of practice. It's easier than you think."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not looking to get married and have kids, so there's no pressure or expectation beyond a few dates."

"Sounds lonely."

Kevin shook his head. "You know what's lonely? Wasting years of your life looking for 'the one.' Why go out and look for just one woman to have fun with, when you can find many?"

"How does that work?"

"Getting women?"

Alexis nodded.

"You don't find me attractive?"

"Attraction is a pretty small factor," she answered, carefully ignoring the heat that was creeping up her neck.

He smirked. "It really isn't. Attraction is all it takes to have a one night stand or a fling—whatever you want to call it."

"I call it pathetic."

"See? Judgmental."

Alexis sighed and took another drink of her beer.

"You know, if you asked nicely I would teach you my skills."

She raised an eyebrow. "Skills?"

"At picking women up." Alexis gave him a weird look. "Well men for you. Unless you want to try women? I don't judge."

"You're unbelievable."

"You love it." He winked in reply. "So, wanna play student and teacher?"

Alexis smiled and shook her head. "Pretty sure I'm not that desperate."

"Don't be lame."

"What do you expect from me?"

"To have fun, for once. Relax."

Alexis sighed, but turned her full attention to him. "Okay."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Might as well, before I chicken out and want to leave."

Kevin smiled. "For once you are going to have fun."

A few more drinks in and Alexis' world was spinning. She tried to listen to Kevin, but his words slipped away from her, so she only gathered a half a piece of information at a time. He'd been talking about boosting her confidence. Kevin said it was key. She had to be confident, but that wasn't something that came easily to Alexis, not with men. She had always wanted to be, but she wasn't. Maybe she could learn something from Kevin. She laughed to herself at the thought.

"So, that guy over there?" she asked.

"Yeah, just remember, you're beautiful, confident and in control. The guy won't know what hit him."

"What if I fail?" Alexis asked with a frown.

"Well that doesn't scream confidence. What did I just tell you?"

"Okay, okay, okay." She shushed him.

"Smile, don't walk over there with a frown. Who wants to take that girl home?" Alexis nodded and put on her best smile. "Little less." He commented and she corrected herself, trying to focus on not falling. Kevin grabbed her beer from her hand and gave her a nod. "Go, young grasshopper."

Alexis nodded again and walked over to the table where the mark was sitting. He wasn't bad looking, with wavy dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"H-hey," she said, leaning slightly against the table. She smiled at her target, trying to hold on to confident thoughts, like how pretty her smile must be.

The guy looked her up and down. "Hey yourself." He returned her grin, and she felt her face flush.

"So..." She struggled to find something captivating to say. "You come here often?" She cringed as soon as the words left her mouth.

He ignored her stupid question. "I'm James."

She held out her hand. "Alexis."

"It's good to meet you," he said. "You've got a very firm handshake."

She shrugged. "I'm a cop." Wow, what an amazing conversational topic. She was brilliant.

His eyebrows raised. "Are you here to arrest me?"

Her eyebrows drew together. "For what?"

"Drinking while handsome," he said with a wink, and Alexis snorted. That sounded like something Kevin would say. She'd have to tell him about it later.

So, can I buy you a drink?"

Ding, ding, ding. They had a winner. Alexis grinned. "I'd like that."

* * *

Across the bar, Kevin was engaged in a conversation of his own with a girl named Tiffany. Or maybe Tinnifer. Taylor? Something with a T.

He glanced over Tina's shoulder from time to time, checking in with Alexis' progress. It looked like her mark had bought her a drink and she seemed to be having fun. She smiled a little too much for Kevin's taste; it looked a little creepy. Alexis' target didn't seem to mind. Kevin took another swig of his newest beer. There was something about watching the rookie try to win over an anonymous man that made him want to drink. Though the answer was pretty obvious, he tried not to dwell on it.

"So what's it like being a murder detective?" Theresa asked.

He knew this script by heart. He never told them the dull parts of the job, like the miles of paperwork. "It's really dangerous," he answered, "But I don't—"

Alexis' mark rested his hands possessively on her hips, and Kevin watched her giggle at something the man said. A sick, hot feeling twisted in his stomach, and he downed the last of his fourth beer. Or was it his fifth? Alexis never giggled.

"You don't what?" Tammy prompted.

"Um . . . " he lost his focus as he watched the man take his partner's hand and lead her away somewhere. Alexis didn't seem to mind, she just stumbled along behind him. Great. He'd left her alone for like twenty minutes and she'd already ended up shit-faced with some random guy trying to take her home. "Sorry Tara, I've got to go. It was nice to meet you."

The girl pouted. "My name is Rachel."

Kevin was already on his way across the bar, glancing around for his partner. The bar spun a little. He might have drank a little too much, but there was no helping it now. He couldn't find Alexis. How was someone so smart and capable when chasing down murderers so helpless at every other aspect of her life?

A flash of red caught in his periphery, and he saw Alexis and whatshisface pressed against each other in the hallway by the bathrooms, looking like they were trying to devour each other. For a moment Kevin was transfixed by the sight of his prickly partner, the girl with a personal bubble a mile wide, making out hardcore with some guy. He'd never considered her to be a work hard, play hard kind of girl. More like work hard, work harder. That sick feeling in his stomach intensified.

The guy's hands moved to his partner's ass, and Alexis eeped and stumbled. For a moment Kevin only saw red. Yep. She was shit-faced. Time to break it up. He stepped forward and lay a hand on the guy's shoulder, efficiently inserting himself between them. "I hate to interrupt but—who am I kidding? I don't really care." He gripped Alexis' shoulders. "Come on, Princess. You've had one too many poison apples."

Alexis let him lead her away, but the other man's hand fell heavy on Kevin's shoulder. "Hey, that's my date."

Kevin's voice dropped low. "Don't make me hurt you."

"That's my partner," Alexis informed the other man with drunken helpfulness. She smiled at the man again, just like she'd been taught. He immediately backed off, and Kevin led a clumsy Alexis out of the bar.

Alexis was confused by the sudden exit. "Why are we leaving?"

"I told you, you've had too much. You need to get home."

"I don't wanna go." Alexis whined.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your castle."

Alexis' head spun, and she felt like throwing up.

"Princess?" Kevin nudged her.

"What?"

"Come on, let's get going." Kevin grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to the curb, throwing out his arm to hail a cab.

"Where's your car?"

"Drank a little too much," Kevin admitted, opening the door for her.

She got in without a fight. She was too weak to waste energy when she knew she'd lose anyway. Kevin pulled the seat belt over her and she heard a click before he pulled away. "Don't throw up in the cab."

The drive to her place was quiet. Alexis' mind was swirling. She felt stupid for letting that guy kiss her, letting him run his hands over her body. She didn't know how she could have allowed that. She felt even more embarrassed that Kevin had been there to witness it, though she was grateful that Kevin had stepped in when he did—before she could have made even more stupid decisions with that guy.

When they got to her place, Alexis' head was still spinning from all the drinking she had done.

"Come on," Kevin prompted her, holding open the door to the cab.

"I'm trying," she said weakly.

"What's the matter?"

"The ground won't stop moving," she mumbled.

"Hey, you wanna get your girlfriend outta my car?" the cabbie said.

"Give me your keys." Alexis clumsily passed them over, and he pocketed them and then lifted her out of the cab with some difficulty. It wasn't that she was heavy. He just wasn't much more stable than Alexis was. He almost dropped her a couple times, and by the time they reached her apartment, they were both laughing uncontrollably. She clutched her hands in his shirt, trying to steady herself.

"Wow, you are already getting handsy," Kevin quipped, moving her over so she was sitting on her couch. She leaned her head back immediately. She let out a sigh.

"How?" she asked out loud, not really meaning to.

"How what?"

"How can you drink so much when this come afterwards?"

"Cause I can handle it. You can't."

"Can't handle it that well. Your car's still at the bar." She tried to turn her head, but the world started spinning. "Why'd you drink so much?"

He hesitated, glancing away from her face. "Just lost track I guess."

"I never want to drink again."

"Lightweight," he muttered. "So do you want to sleep on the couch or your bed?"

"Bed."

"Can you make it?"

She nodded, but didn't move. Kevin sighed. "You really need to stop drinking." He bent down and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom. "Don't throw up on it." He told her when he sat her down.

"I won't." She bent forward to take off her shoes, but her head spun and she almost fell onto the floor. Kevin's hands caught her around her shoulders, pulling her body up.

"I gotta do everything for you, don't I?" He kneeled down and helped to take her shoes off. Alexis' eyes trained on him. Why was he helping her? He barely even liked her. He spent most of his time poking fun at her. One shoe came off and he went to work on the other. Her eyes were still on him. She couldn't believe it. She didn't have anyone anymore, only him. He was there when she needed him, and she couldn't understand why.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I love undressing drunk girls." He grabbed her blanket, shaking it out and placing it next her. "Alright then. Lay down."

She didn't. His eyes met hers and she didn't know why, but all she could think about was kissing him.

"Alexis?"

Alexis leaned forward and crashed her lips against his. Her lips were frozen in place. She didn't know what possessed her to do something so bold, so out of character, and with him of all people. Fear overtook her senses and she moved back, not wanting him so close. Obviously from his lack of movement he was just as shocked by her actions as she was. She was going to apologize, but before she could Kevin's lips were on hers.

His hands threaded through her hair as she felt his lips, tasted them. They were warm and firm and he tasted like beer. Not shocking, but she didn't mind. She melted against him and he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against hers. She moaned. He was such a good kisser. She couldn't believe it. Her hands moved to his chest, slowly feeling the ridges in his chest and stomach over the fabric of his shirt. She bit his bottom lip, and a deep groan escaped him. She reached the bottom of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. Her fingertips brushed his stomach and he froze. His fingers wrapped around her wrists, and he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"Alexis," he began, and she panicked. He only used her real name when he was serious. She wanted this. She wanted him.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He didn't move. She kissed him again, trailing her lips down his jaw, and she felt him shudder as she whispered in his ear. "Don't you want me, detective?" Her teeth tugged at his earlobe, and he groaned. His grip on her wrists tightened. She took that as a positive sign. She pulled back to look at him. "You can have me," she whispered.

Kevin's eyes darkened, and with a primal growl he pushed her back against the mattress. Before her drunk mind could register it, he'd unbuttoned her jeans and tossed them on her bedroom floor. He pulled her upright and lifted her shirt over her head and then unclasped her bra. He was a man possessed by a singular need, and he lifted her by her waist and pushed her up so her legs were no longer hanging off the edge of the bed.

His body pressed into hers as his mouth devoured her, and she tugged at the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled the material over his head, and Alexis' mouth went dry. She explored the planes of his chest for one moment, earning a groan of approval before he pinned her wrists above her head, pressing them into the mattress and arching her body up. His mouth hovered over her breasts and his lips wrapped around her nipple. She bucked her hips, keening when he lightly bit down and shockwaves travelled to her center. She briefly fought against hold on her, groaning his name.

He smirked at the need in her voice and rolled his hips against hers. She gasped at the pleasure against her core, and he repeated the action as his mouth found her other nipple. Something thick and hard pressed again her inner thigh, and her head was spinning from all the sensations. She tried to tug her wrists away, but he only pressed her harder into the mattress. As he rolled his hips against hers in a rhythm that had her aching for more, his lips traveled upward, and Alexis let out a pained moan as Kevin's teeth sank into the sensitive skin just above her nipple. It would definitely leave a mark, something he seemed determined to make happen as he sucked at the inflamed skin. His lips continued their path up her neck, and he whispered,"You have no idea how much I've wanted you."

Desire twisted in her stomach and he got off of her long enough to remove his pants and underwear. Her eyes widened at the size of his erection. She'd only ever been with one guy, and he'd been nowhere near that big. There was no way Kevin would fit. He slowly slipped her panties down her legs, kissing his way back up. When his tongue dragged over her slit, she bucked her hips, begging for more. He'd lit a fire low in her belly, and she'd do anything to extinguish it. "Kevin," she whined, and that smirk grew. She wanted to slap it away.

He lay beside her on the bed, drawing his fingertips down her side. They circled briefly over her hipbone before dipping lower. Alexis gasped, silently begging to be filled by those fingers, and Kevin seemed to recognize that. "You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered before pushing two fingers inside her.

She gasped again as her eyes rolled back and he began moving them in and out, brushing his thumb over her clit with each stroke. She bucked her hips against his hand, pushing the tempo up. Oh God she was almost there. She was so close to falling right over the edge—he immediately stopped. "Kevin!" Her eyes opened and locked on his.

He stared at her with a lopsided grin. "Say please." His fingertips stroked just inside her thigh, and she thought she might break in half from the desperate wanting.

Alexis' mouth went dry and the heat inside her blood spiked at the low tone in his voice. Kevin's head dipped down and his tongue lazily played with her nipple. Her body arched off the bed, driven senseless with need, and his fingers dug into her hip, fighting to keep her pinned to the mattress. His teeth grazed over her hardened nipple and she felt herself fracture. "Kevin, please! Please!"

His weight shifted, and with one movement he filled her to the brim, but not with his fingers. Pain and pleasure blurred as he stretched her body to its limits, and he muffled her cry against his mouth.

Alexis panted for a moment, adjusting to the fullness, and then nudged his hips with hers, and he immediately snapped into a rhythm that had her eyes rolling back. Each thrust danced the line between pleasure and pain.

"Look at me," he said.

Her eyes fluttered open. Kevin stared at her with a dark tenderness that made her heart trip over itself. He wanted her, he wanted to have her—a possessive desire. Yet there was something gentle in those dark blue depths, something she'd only seen glimpses of in the months she'd known him. The darkness thrilled her, but in that tenderness she knew she was safe, cherished, even loved.

He moved her hips, finding that perfect angle that made stars burst in her eyes.

"Please, Kevin," she breathed, and he complied, slamming into that spot over and over until her crazed, tightly strung body broke and she shattered in his arms with a cry.

His mouth found the mark he'd left on her chest, sucking hard and nipping at the abused flesh, slamming into her four more times until he groaned and settled against her skin, wrapping his arms around her. She lifted her heavy arms and embraced him, clumsily dragging her fingers across his scalp.

They lay together for a moment, the wheels sluggishly turning in Alexis' head. Kevin pushed himself up and pulled out of her, and she winced at the shift in her stretched muscles. Between the alcohol and the sex, she'd never felt more tired or more satisfied. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his weight press into the bed next to her. He buried his face in her hair, nuzzling the back of her neck. She sluggishly reached for him, eyes half-lidded, and he pressed a kiss against her fingertips.

He pulled the covers up around them, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Alexis drifted into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kevin awoke with a dry mouth and a pounding head. A warm weight pressed against his bare chest. It wasn't a terribly uncommon occurrence, but he didn't recognize the room he was in.

He lifted his head up, and shock rooted him in place as his eyes landed on a familiar redhead.

Memories washed over him and self-loathing poured into his brain. Shit! What the fuck had he done? Was he really that selfish of a human being? How could he have hurt her in such a way? Kevin tried to extract himself from Alexis' arms, but she gripped him tighter, mumbling in her sleep.

He didn't know if he could just leave even if part of him wanted to bail. Leaving now would make everything even worse. He needed to stay; he needed to at least do one thing right. Alexis shouldn't have to wake up alone, thinking that she was just another girl to add to his list.

He didn't know why she even wanted him, even in her drunken state. She had to know he wasn't good for her. She was going to hate him, and he deserved it. He was disgusting. She was his partner, someone he cared about. How could he have treated her like she was some woman in a bar? Clearly she deserved more from him.

He should have left. He should have never stayed. She was not capable of making a decision like that, not in her current state. Deep down, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he had done it anyway and he had enjoyed it.

They were in a good place. Ever since he had taken care of her, he'd felt their partnership and friendship shift into a good place. How could he have fucked that up in one night? So what if he'd been fantasizing about her for weeks? That didn't mean that he could take what he wanted. She didn't belong to him. And she never would, he had seen to that.

He'd made a lot of unwise decisions in his life, but this was way up there on the list. Alexis wasn't the type of girl who just got drunk and had sex on a whim. He respected her because of that. She wasn't some bar slut, but she may as well have been with the way he had treated her. He dragged his hands through his hair and sighed. Why did he have to fuck up one of the few good things happening in his life? Sleep wasn't an option for him, so he broke away from her embrace, preparing himself for what was to come when Alexis woke up. His stomach was in knots and his heart was beating fast.

* * *

Morning came early. Alexis wasn't ready for it. Her eyes didn't want to open, and her head didn't want to stop pounding. There was was a dull ache between her legs, and, strangely enough, on her chest. She groaned at the ordeal her body was going through. What the hell had happened to her? She searched for answers only to be left with the same confusion. With a pained whimper, she forced herself to sit up. The comforter slipped down, and she realized for the first time that she wasn't wearing anything. Her gaze fell on a dark purple smudge on the upper part of her breast. Were those teeth marks? She gently pressed a finger against the bruise, wincing. She lay back again as her heart started racing.

She looked around her room, trying to remember how she ended up there, naked, bruised, aching. Suddenly something came over her. Images or memories. She wasn't sure. She was talking, laughing, and drinking. Well that explained the nausea and headache. She closed her eyes and remembered being with some guy. Someone she didn't recognize. She was at the bar. He was talking to her and she was smiling. The next memory, she knew they had to be memories now, was her making out with that guy.

No. She panicked. Did she come home with that guy? No. No. No! She didn't bring him home with her; she couldn't have. She wasn't that kind of girl. She didn't bring strangers home and have sex with them! Was that coffee she smelled? Who was making coffee? Was he in her apartment? She needed to get him out. Just as she was about to try to move, her bedroom door opened and she froze.

"Morning." A voice greeted her and she went rigid. She knew that voice. She opened her eyes and turned her head, groaning as her body protested. Before she could sit up, Kevin was there next to her, holding a bottle of water and some Tylenol tablets. "Take these."

She clutched the comforter to her body as Kevin helped her sit up. The movement made her body hurt and her stomach churn, but she still shivered at the sensation of his palm against her bare spine. She took the pills, grimacing as she washed them down. She'd been expecting a mystery man to walk through the door, and instead it had been her partner. One of her few friends. Relief didn't even begin to describe it. Had she called him after her drunken hookup? "Why are you here?"

She saw him hesitate, and anxiety blossomed in her stomach. For a moment she thought she might throw the pills back up. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "I stayed here last night. You were pretty out of it."

"I gathered that much." She looked at him, forcing the question from her lips. "Where's the other guy? The one I kissed last night?" Kevin would tell her the truth. He wouldn't mince words even if it was mortifying for her to think about hooking up with a stranger.

"Last I saw him he was still at the bar."

She was almost swept away by relief, and then she realized that there was still no explanation for her current state. She looked up at him again, taking in the circles under his eyes, the defensive set of his shoulders, the anxiety in his expression.

No.

"Kevin?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" she repeated. Please let her have called him. Please let him have any other reason to be at her apartment.

He bit his lip, then sighed. "I think you know why."

Her eyes closed, and she rested her face in her hands. Something bubbled inside her chest and she covered her mouth as panicked sobs turned to laughter and then back to something sharp that threatened to tear her chest in two. She'd had sex with her partner. She'd gotten drunk and had sex with her stupidly handsome, manwhore partner. Oh God.

All at once guilt and embarrassment flooded her mind. He must think she was a slut, just like all the other women he slept with. How would they be able to work together? How would she ever be able show her face at the precinct, knowing that she'd done the least professional, least competent thing in the entire world? God, he'd seen her naked. He'd put his hands on her. How could she have completely lost all common sense and let this happen?

The bed dipped down next to her. "Alexis," he said softly.

She kept her hands over her face. "Get out."

"Princess," he tried, pain evident in his voice.

His wounded tone and the once-hated pet name made something inside her snap. "Don't call me that!" she shrieked, looking directly in his eyes. "Get out! Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

He backed away like she'd hit him, almost stumbling. He stopped at her bedroom door. "I'm sorr—"

 _"Get out!"_

Only after she'd heard the front door slam did Alexis allow the tears to come.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, these two. What a mess. What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Ten

* * *

Kevin was going out of his way to avoid his partner. He only spoke to her if she spoke to him first, which didn't happen very much. She only came to him when it was absolutely necessary. He'd see going out of her way to not ask him for anything, so the only time she did was when it was only something only he could help her with or answer. He was thankful for her avoidance, in a way. He wasn't sure how to approach her—how to even talk to her. He wasn't sure what would be appropriate, and he didn't want to set her off. He answered the questions quickly, only going into great detail when it was needed.

Kevin missed Alexis, but he also knew that her reasons for being that way toward him were warranted. He'd broken whatever trust he had earned with her. There was nothing he could say to make it better, to make her understand. He was just a guy who got drunk and took advantage of her. Or maybe they took advantage of each other. He wasn't sure.

What Kevin did know for certain was that if she no longer wanted to talk to him off the job, there was nothing he could do to change that.

He wished those stupid fantasies would stop. He figured after they'd had sex and he was disgusted with himself, that they would end. He was wrong. He still found himself thinking about her late at night—how soft her skin had been, how sweet her moans were, how good it felt to wake up with her in his arms. At least in that brief moment before reality had crashed down on his head. Most of all, he thought about how her voice sounded when she told him he could have her.

He still hated himself. He shouldn't have touched her; he should have left her alone. He should have put her in her bed and left. There had been no reason for him to stay. Sure, they were both a little drunk, but that didn't mean he couldn't have left. He'd wanted to stay because he'd selfishly wanted to be with her.

The old Kevin Ryan, the one who only saw Alexis only as a rookie, would have left that night. He would have left and gone to some bar to find any woman to fulfill his needs. In hindsight, he should have done the same thing that night. He should have went back to the bar, found some girl and gone home to do whatever he wanted to do to Alexis to that girl. It would have been sick and twisted, but it was better than what he actually did that night.

Things were never going to be right with them if they never talked about it. He went back and forth on that notion. Talking about it seemed embarrassing and unnecessary on some level, but he knew that if they did talk about it, they could maybe put it behind them. He wasn't above apologizing to her over and over again, but he didn't know if she would even believe him.

Explaining his side of the story was hardly easy. She'd think worse of him if she knew that, for weeks before that night ever happened, he had been having fantasies about her. She would be more disgusted learning that. He couldn't tell her, but he wanted her to know that she wasn't just some girl he slept with. She was his partner, the girl he had taken care of, and somewhere along the lines, someone who he had grown feelings for.

Kevin sighed, shaking his head. He'd never expected to have feelings for her. Sure, he'd thought she was gorgeous, but he could say that about a lot of women. That didn't mean he had feelings for them. He'd only felt that way about one other person, and that vulnerability wasn't necessarily something he wanted to relive.

He shook away the thoughts and stood up from his desk in desperate need of a pick-me-up. He hesitated, but slowly made his way over to Alexis' desk.

"I'm getting some coffee. Would you like some?" Asking her if she wanted to coffee wouldn't set her off, would it?

Her only response was to shake her head. He didn't say anything else. He just went into the break room, wanting to leave before he decided to press his luck.

While hiding out in the break room for as long as he could without getting caught by the captain, he saw Alexis walking past the break room with a tall, dark-haired man in tow. It was enough to pique his interest. He knew it shouldn't have, but nobody came to see Alexis. She was good at keeping her professional and personal lives separate. He looked out the windows, but didn't see them.

He looked down, noticing he had only a sip of his coffee left. He tossed it in the trash and walked out of the door. For a moment he stood there, weighing his options. He could go back to his desk or he could snoop. He knew what the correct answer was, but he didn't follow through with it. Instead, Kevin walked down the hallway until he heard voices. He stopped and hid behind wall, hoping they hadn't heard his footsteps.

"How is this my job?" Alexis asked in an angry voice. Apparently he had gone unnoticed. He was a little relieved to see her anger being used against someone else. Maybe she'd get her anger out on this guy and wouldn't have enough left over for him. He could dream, right? Kevin went back to listening when he heard a male voice.

"I know you can get around these types of things."

"If I want to lose my job, which I don't."

"Come on, you know if you would let me, I'd help you in a heartbeat."

"Well I don't ask for help. Maybe you should act a little more like me."

"Come on!" The guy whined. "I don't want to go to court!"

"That's not my problem! You were the one who decided to act half his age and tell off a police officer while you were drunk. You always do these stupid things. Why should I always have to be the one to bail you out?"

"It's just this one little thing, Alexis."

"No, it isn't. Ever since I started working here, you've been trying to take advantage."

"Of you?"

"And my position."

Kevin had gathered who the man was. He didn't know he would try to use his own daughter like that. Kevin sighed. He didn't any right to try and act like he was a man of honor.

"I can't do it anymore," Alexis continued. "I won't. You're going to have to learn to take responsibility for yourself and your decisions."

"What are you saying?"

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? I'm done! I'm not helping you anymore!" Kevin looked down the hall and saw two officers walking towards them. He didn't want to Alexis to get into trouble just because her dad was a prick. He quickly walked around the corner.

Alexis froze when she saw him.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

"No. Everything is fine," Alexis said, looking ashamed.

Her dad seemed to decide that Kevin wasn't there. "Alexis, can we please talk somewhere else?"

Kevin saw the anger in Alexis eyes. "No. I'm done talking."

"Alexis—" He raised his voice, and Kevin stepped forward.

"Hey! I think you should leave."

"I can't talk to my daughter?"

"I don't think she wants you here." He looked at Alexis. "Right?"

She nodded. "Just go, please."

Kevin watched the tall man stand there for a bit longer before he stepped in again. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Kevin found his patience wearing thin with this man.

"I guess I'll go."

Kevin watched the man turn around and walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, he turned back to Alexis. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She quickly nodded, her cheeks as red as ever. "So, that was my dad."

"Yeah, I gathered that. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. He just gets himself in trouble and wants me to bail him out." Alexis looked up at him. "Thanks for helping me."

"No need to thank me. He was being a dick. I'm glad I could help," he said, with a small smile.

"I'm sorry it came to that. I should have been able to handle him better."

"You did great."

"I did?"

"From what I gathered, he's been doing this for a while and you finally stood up for yourself. I'd say you did a damn good job."

Alexis stared at him for a moment and Kevin felt nervous. Was she going to yell at him for listening in? A smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled before walking away.

Kevin wasn't going to get his hopes up. He knew she was still mad at him, but getting her to smile, well, that was an addictive feeling. He didn't think he'd be able to see that smile again. If all it took was helping her in a stressful situation, he would be willing to be there as often as he could.

He didn't know that her dad was that much a stress point for her. He didn't know much about her now that he thought about it. Maybe one day he would be able to find out more.

"Here." Alexis sat a cup of coffee at his desk.

"What's that for?"

"I can't get my partner coffee?"

"You can. I just—" he stopped. No, he wasn't going to say anything. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said before returning to her desk.

Well if that wasn't progress, Kevin didn't know what was.

* * *

"Richard told me he visited you at the precinct."

Alexis glanced at her grandmother over her brunch menu and rolled her eyes. "Did he tell you why?"

"Something about his latest offense, I'm sure. It's difficult to keep track anymore."

It was one of those rare Sundays in which both Alexis and her grandmother, the famous Martha Rodgers, were available. Her grandmother suggested they get together for brunch and catch up. Alexis enjoyed listening to her grandmother's various stories from her latest tour, but she wasn't too keen to talk about her father's recent visit to the precinct.

"Was he mad?"

Martha shook her head. "Not at you. I think he was a bit displeased with the officer who asked him to leave."

Alexis frowned. "That's my partner, and he wasn't rude. He just made dad leave before he could cause a scene." Her defensiveness surprised her. Since when did she feel responsible for defending Kevin's intentions?

"I'm glad he was there for you."

"Me too." Alexis hid behind her menu, trying to distract herself with visions of mimosas and farm-fresh eggs. The alternative was too much to consider.

Unfortunately, her grandmother was nothing if not perceptive. After they had ordered and Alexis no longer had a menu to hide behind, Martha asked, "Is something wrong, darling?"

Yes. No. Alexis didn't know anymore. In the weeks since what Alexis considered "The Mistake," she'd been unable to reconcile her feelings not only for Kevin, but also how she felt about their night together. Obviously it was wrong. Obviously it was unprofessional. Except... it had also been, hands down, the most satisfying night of her life, even if it meant blending her professional and personal lives in the messiest way possible. If Alexis was being honest with herself, her feelings about that night weren't entirely bad. And that was the worst part, because admitting that sleeping with Kevin might not have been as disastrous a mistake as she'd originally believed meant that the lines between them were no longer quite so defined. Alexis liked things to be neatly packaged and clearly defined. She didn't _do_ messy.

She looked across the table at her grandmother. Martha had certainly had her fair share of romantic missteps. In fact, a romantic misstep had resulted in Alexis' father being born. Maybe her grandmother could offer some much needed insight. Alexis certainly didn't know how to navigate her current situation.

"Gram," she began, "have you ever wanted to be with someone you shouldn't?"

"I think that's a pitfall everyone experiences at least a few times in their lives."

"What do you do in that situation?"

"I think the first thing you have to ask yourself is why you shouldn't want this person."

"Because it's wrong."

Her grandmother's soft smile told Alexis that the answer she'd provided, and the ultimate solution she'd been looking for, would not be so cut and dried. "Concrete terms,dear. No abstract ideas of right and wrong and good and bad. At the end of the day, you know if a person is good for you or not."

"How?"

"By the way they treat you. By how you feel when you're around them."

Heat rushed in Alexis' face when she considered the many faces of Kevin Ryan and how each of them had made her feel.

"Oh boy," Martha said. "I know that look." She flagged down their waitress. "We're going to need another round of mimosas." She turned her bright blue eyes back on her granddaughter. "Now spill."

* * *

Author's Note: We're back! What do you think? Thanks to ramennoodlebug, Lori, MissDazed, Dana, Lou, and all the guests for reviewing the last chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Partnered

by

A.K. Hunter & JJS4

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Alexis watched through the glass as Kevin interrogated their newest suspect. She found it endlessly fascinating how versatile he could be when trying to get answers out of someone. One second he was charming; he made them want to share their secrets. The next comforting—they knew he understood what they were going through and that they'd keep them safe if they cooperated. And due to the nature of their work, Kevin spent a lot of time being verbally aggressive with their suspects. He used mild manners to reel them in, and then he attacked.

His interrogation demeanor was very similar to his manners in the bedroom, Alexis noticed. He'd certainly played her body like it was an instrument made specifically for him.

 _Say please._

Heat rushed into her face, and Alexis was glad that she was alone in observation. Ever since they'd had sex, Alexis hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. He haunted her dreams, leaving her breathless and aching with desire, and times like this, when she was alone with her thoughts, those memories reminded her just how much she'd actually enjoyed that night.

 _Please, Kevin!_

Embarrassment and lust flared in equal parts. Weeks had passed, and she and Kevin were even on somewhat friendly terms, but she still couldn't let go of that night. She couldn't reconcile the conflicting feelings about their encounter. Confessing everything to Grams had helped, in a way. Alexis had come to accept her burgeoning feelings about their heated encounter, but that didn't mean she knew what to do with them.

Yes, she was mortified. Yes, she felt betrayed. Yes, she hated that the second person she'd ever had sex with was her manwhore partner. That was probably the worst part. The bruises from their night together, even the bite mark that made her knees weak every time she saw it in the mirror, had faded, but she still felt marked by him somehow. Their night together had changed her. Putting Kevin up on her small list of conquests, right next to the guy she'd dated for five years and had almost married, made her realize what a big deal it was for her to have sex with him, especially compared to his whittled-down bedpost. Drunk or not, Kevin had given the most devastatingly amazing sex of her life, and she probably hadn't even made his top ten.

Yes, she felt stupid for telling him he could have her. She felt stupid for getting drunk with him. And she felt every more stupid for wanting to do it all over again.

A uniformed officer escorted the suspect to the holding cells, and Kevin motioned through the glass for her to come into the room.

"So what do you think?" he asked as she walked into interrogation.

Shit. She hadn't been paying attention. At least not for the last several minutes. "It's hard to tell," she said evasively. The fact that he was calling her in and asking her opinion meant that the suspect hadn't given him the answers he was looking for.

"I think he's hiding something."

"Everyone's always hiding something," she replied, trying not to focus on the way his polo hugged his chest and shoulders. He usually wore a three-piece suit, but he'd gone with a more casual look. Winter was upon them and it was getting colder. Interrogation, on the other hand was sweltering. He must have left his sweater back at his desk.

He nodded absently, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at her face, and stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Busted. "I'm fine, why?"

He stepped a little closer and pressed the back of his hand against her heated cheekbone. "You're all flushed. Are you sick?"

Her mouth went dry at his proximity. Maybe she should tell him she was sick and that the only cure was to have sex with her. He'd probably take one for the team. "I'm fine." She licked her lips, and his eyes zeroed in on her mouth.

Sweet Jesus she wanted him to kiss her. The blinds to interrogation were closed, nobody was in observation. He could kiss her and no one would be the wiser. Hell, she could kiss him too. Just one step forward and a slight tilt upward of her head and they'd be kissing. How had she never before noticed that he was the perfect height for her?

The back of his fingers ran up and down her cheekbone, and she fought the urge to close her eyes. It felt good, his gentle touch, but she didn't want to break eye contact. Kevin was astute. Surely he could see the need in her eyes. Surely he'd figure out what she wanted? His eyes darkened as he stared back at her, but he didn't move any closer.

Alexis was in a compromising spot. She couldn't tell him what she wanted. She'd put him through hell after their night together, and it would undo all of her good work to ask him to do it all over again. It was better this way. They were partners, and on their way to being friends again. She genuinely liked him and wanted to keep him in that happy, simple, non-sexual part of her life that he'd always been in. Sleeping with him had almost destroyed their partnership. They couldn't do it again. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself for making the same terrible mistake twice, and neither would he.

Except she really, really, really wanted to. The blood racing through her veins was singing his name, a chorus of "Please, Kevin!" with each beat of her racing heart. She'd imagined in her mind exactly how this course of events would play out. He'd kiss her—or she'd kiss him, the logistics of the initial steps didn't matter—and before she knew it, he'd have her perched on the edge of the table, greedily pushing her skirt up around her waist and tearing her panties off—yes, tearing. From that point, Alexis would be on the express train to pleasure town with Kevin's wicked tongue between her legs, teasing her until she came, screaming his name right in the middle of interrogation.

Dammit. Thinking about it had ratcheted up her lust. She needed to get it together, and quick, or she'd end up getting fired for sexually mauling her partner. She forced herself to take a step back, holding on to the edge of the table for balance. "So," her voice was deeper than normal, and she cleared her throat. "So, what's next?"

Kevin shook himself, and she noticed the matching blush that colored his face. Shit. She hoped he was embarrassed, because if he gave even the slightest indication that he wanted her too, there was no hope for them. "We've got a few other leads to look into. Let's go check them out."

"Great," she said with forced cheer. "I'll meet you in the car." She walked past him, and chills ran down her spine as his fingertips brushed against her thigh on the way out. That was obviously an accident. That's what happens when you walk so close to someone else. Alexis headed straight to the car, leaving her jacket at her desk. It would be cold in the parking garage, but she'd never needed the cold more.

* * *

Kevin finally got in the car about ten minutes later, for which she was thankful. By that time, the cold had killed most of her lust and she was left, just, well, cold. She'd take goosebumps over an unsatisfied ache between her legs any day. "Took your sweet time," she said as he sat down.

"You forgot this," he said, tossing her jacket onto her lap.

She immediately slid her arms into it. "Thanks."

They pulled out of the parking garage, heading across town to interview their victim's family once more. "Is there a reason you were in such a hurry to sit in a cold car?" Kevin asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Just eager to get this case solved," she lied.

"Never seen you so eager before."

She didn't answer. Honestly, she didn't have one. And it wasn't like she could tell him the truth. She could only imagine how terribly that situation would go. Hey, Kev, remember how I made you feel like shit for sleeping with me? Well, I think you should do that exact same thing again. Sound good?

God, there was something terribly wrong with her. Silence took over for the rest of the ride, and Kevin put the car in park once they reached their destination. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door, but Kevin's fingers wrapped around her wrist. Just like the night they'd–

"Hey."

She glanced up at him, hoping and dreading to see that slow-simmering desire in his eyes once more. Instead he looked curious, almost concerned. "What?" she asked.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know," she said automatically. There was no point arguing. Surely he knew that some subjects weren't worth bringing to the surface.

His fingers wrapped a little tighter around her wrist. "Anything at all," he pressed.

"I know, Kev. Can we get back to work now please?" She'd tried so hard to keep it together, and she wasn't sure she could restrain herself again. Alexis pulled her arm away from him and stepped out of the car before he could respond. She crossed the sidewalk, headed for the apartment building that was their destination, assuming he'd catch up to her.

Alexis pressed the buzzer on the panel, hoping that one of the victim's family members would be home. It was high time they got back to work and focused on the case in front of them. Nobody answered upstairs, and Alexis turned around, expecting Kevin to be right by her side like the good partner he was.

Instead he was standing awkwardly next to the cruiser, looking a little pale as he talked with a blonde woman holding a small, equally blonde child. Both parties seemed a little tense, but Kevin's expression bordered on devastated. His eyes darted wildly between the woman and her child, like there was nobody else in the entire world. What the hell was going on?

Alexis watched from the doorstep as the blonde gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, and something hot and angry churned in her stomach. Who was that? Why was she touching him?

By the time Alexis crossed back to their vehicle, the woman was gone and Kevin looked like he was going to throw up on the sidewalk.

"Who was that?" Alexis asked.

He didn't respond.

"Kevin?" She touched his shoulder and he jerked away like she'd hit him. She reflexively raised her hands in front of her.

"Sorry," he said raggedly, running his shaking hands through his hair.

"What the matter?"

He just shook his head. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" she asked, stepping in front of him. "We're in the middle of a case."

He shoved the car keys into her hand. "So solve it." He brushed past her, heading down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" she called to him.

He didn't answer, and he didn't stop walking.

Alexis watched him disappear into the crowd, thoroughly confused by his behavior. What the hell had just happened? One second he's trying to get her to open up and the next he's walking away, literally walking away, in the middle of a case?

The only thing Alexis knew to do in that kind of situation was to keep working, to keep following the case. Whatever Kev was going through—and he clearly didn't want to share whatever that thing was—he'd want her to keep working the case. He'd probably be angry at her if she didn't. He'd told her to solve the case, so that was what she'd do. After her rough start as a rookie, Alexis wasn't about to let an opportunity to prove herself slide to the side.

Alexis spent the rest of the day following up on the other leads by herself. When Detective Beckett stopped by to ask where Kevin was, Alexis told her he was out on the case. She was just lying to everyone today.

Kevin was her partner. She couldn't not cover for him, especially not after everything he'd done for her. When she had first started working with him, she thought he was cruel and selfish. Now, after he'd spent weeks taking care of her, after he'd saved her life, after he'd spent the last few months patiently teaching her what he knew, keeping her from making a drunken mistake with a man she didn't even know, being her backup when her dad invaded the precinct... the list was endless. She knew he wasn't a bad guy. Not one bit.

Yes, he'd was often a smartass, and yes, he'd screwed up by taking her drunken attempt to seduce him as consent. He wasn't perfect, but he'd always been there for her. He'd always had her back. Even before he liked her, when he thought she was an annoying know-it-all, he'd still immediately come to her aid when she'd gotten in over her head. Besides her job, Kevin had become the one constant thing in her life. The very least she could do was cover for him this one time so he could deal with whatever had happened to him.

It was past eleven by the time Alexis could go home, and a satisfied sort of exhaustion had settled over her. She'd solved the case. She'd taken the opportunity she'd been given to work alone and follow her instincts and it had paid off. Another murderer was behind bars. Her first thought once the job was done was to call Kevin, but for some reason she held off. He probably didn't want to talk to her. He'd walked away from work, so he probably didn't want to hear about her triumph while he was dealing with his problems.

For the millionth time, Alexis ran through that encounter in her head. It was a new mystery. And yet again, she had no answers, but she felt a protective sort of anger at the blonde woman for making Kevin look like that. And why had she hugged him? Was she an old girlfriend or something? That struck Alexis as a little odd, because Kevin didn't seem to care about any of the women he spent time with.

Alexis cleared off the murder board, enjoying the momentary satisfaction of a clean slate. Sure, there was still loads of paperwork to do. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the respite, however brief.

And maybe Kevin could finally be the one stuck with the paperwork.

* * *

Kevin was already there when Alexis arrived at work the next morning. He was turned away from her, hunched over his desk. She frowned, glancing down at the coffee she'd grabbed for him on her way to work. She wasn't even sure why she'd gotten one for him, except that she'd added a second cup—black three sugars, just how he liked it—to her order without thinking about it. It made sense; she'd been up late wondering what had happened to him and wanted to offer a small gesture to make him feel better. Now she felt kind of shy about it, which was stupid. It was just coffee. She approached him and casually slid the hot beverage into his periphery.

He blinked twice at the cup, then followed its trail up her arm and to her face. He looked like hell and was clearly in the throes of a hangover. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem."

He turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him, the paperwork from the case she'd closed by herself the day before. She just about glowed with pride. "So you've seen the good news?" she asked.

He didn't even look up. "What good news?"

"I solved the case," she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"Good job, Alexis."

She frowned. There was nothing in his voice to indicate that he thought her work was good, or that he was happy about it at all. She felt more than a little hurt by the way he brushed off her accomplishment. Maybe he was used to solving cases and it didn't matter to him anymore, but it was still great news to her. "So how was the bar last night?" she asked, "Catch any winners?"

Her sharp words did the trick, and he finally graced her with eye contact. "What's it to you?"

She really wished that he had actually denied her claim. It would have made the pain in her chest thinking about him with another woman hurt a lot less. "It's not," she answered shortly, returning to her seat.

The rest of the day dragged by in tense silence as they did the final paperwork for the case. Alexis didn't try to talk to Kevin again, and he didn't seem to even know she was there. At five sharp, she walked out the door, leaving her partner right where she'd found him. She hurried to her car, a day's worth of anger and disappointment churning in her stomach. She was so, so stupid. She'd been fantasizing about him, acting like coffee was a big deal, and generally acting like a twitterpated child while he'd been busy sticking it to some random woman from a bar, just the same way he'd slept with her. She wasn't special.

Alexis didn't know what to do. She was too angry and keyed up to just go home. She started her car and headed to the one place that might give her some peace of mind.

Javi looked surprised to see her at his hospital room door. He was no longer bedridden, she noticed. That was a good sign. The sooner he was walking and active again, the sooner he'd be back to work, which she knew was the only thing that made him truly happy.

"Hi Alexis," he said uncertainly. "What's up?"

"Just here to chat," she said shortly. "I brought you something." She dug in her bag for the candy bar that Kevin had long ago assured her was Javi's favorite. She'd lied again. She wasn't here to chat. She was here for answers.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a strange look. "You and Ryan trying to make me fat?"

"I'm sure you'll burn it off right away," she smiled.

"So how's work?" he asked, sticking to the one thing they had in common, besides Kevin, of course.

"It's fine," she said dismissively, then shook her head. "No, it's actually really great. I solved my first solo case yesterday."

Javi's eyes widened. "Already? Wow. That's great! I bet Kev's over the moon about it."

"Not really. Doesn't seem to care."

"Really?"

"Detective Esposito–"

"Call me Javi."

"Okay, Javi," she said. "Something really strange happened yesterday, and Kevin refuses to talk about it. I'm hoping you'll be able to help."

"What happened?"

"We were out chasing some leads and he ran into someone, this blonde woman. They talked for just a minute and afterwards he looked sick. He walked away from the case—gave me the keys to the car and just left. He came back hung over today and won't talk to me. I want to help him, but he's closed off."

"So you're hoping I can talk to him?"

Alexis shook her head. "I'm hoping you can tell me what's going on."

He looked just as lost as she was. "He was fine before he ran into this woman?"

"Yeah."

"Describe her."

"Umm…. blonde, short, maybe five-one or five-two. Green eyes, I think." Alexis gulped. "She was really pretty. It seemed like they knew each other really well."

Javi watched her with a knowing, somewhat sad look. "That's Jenny."

Discomfort pressed in on her chest. So the woman had been someone important to Kevin. Maybe she still was. "Who's Jenny?"

Javi shook his head. "Not my place to mention specifics, so let's just say she's Kev's kryptonite."

"Oh." That made perfect sense. Her heart felt heavy.

"The best thing to do is to give him space. I don't think this is something you can help with."

"Of course," she said. It was then that she noticed the pity in Javier's expression. Get it together. "Well, I won't waste any more of your time. Thanks for clearing that up for me. I guess I'll just… let him do his thing." That thing being drinking himself stupid and sleeping with random women.

"Hey," he said, suddenly as she tried to make her escape. "Kev's lucky to have you as a partner."

"I'm not so sure about that." And Kevin definitely didn't seem convinced of that.

"I am. He's lucky to have someone who cares about him, and he'll remember that soon enough."

"I hope so," she said with a tight smile. "Thanks Javi. I hope to see you back in the bullpen soon."

"Me too."

Alexis left the detective alone and drove back to her empty apartment. She'd got the answers she needed, but not the ones she'd wanted.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter, guys. I had no idea there were so many Martha fans out there! Please review—we'd love to know what you think. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Kevin took his time walking up the stairs at the hospital. Maybe if he took long enough he'd talk himself out of visiting his former parter. Kevin knew he wasn't ready, but he had to see him. He hadn't seen Javi since Alexis had come back to work. They'd spoken over the phone and via text, but Kevin could never quite drag himself down to the hospital to visit his friend. Kevin had promised "until the wheels fall off," and now it was time to honor that promise. He hadn't seen him since Alexis had been back to work. He knew nothing good would come out of it. He knew that Javi's concerns came from a good place, but Javi didn't understand. He wasn't there from the beginning; he didn't know everything.

Kevin hadn't told Javi about what happened between him and Alexis, and he wasn't going to tell him—ever. That would just make Javi's concerns grow and _that_ was the last thing Kevin wanted to happen. Javi could try all he wanted to try to talk Kevin out of his feelings, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. He felt what he felt and if he couldn't talk himself out of it, what luck could Javi have?

Of course, none of that mattered, because Alexis wasn't speaking to him. He hadn't seen or heard from her in two days. He'd had to find out from Beckett that Alexis had taken a long weekend. Maybe it would be better if Javi could talk him out of the way he felt about the rookie.

Kevin walked up to the door and tightened his grip on the bag in his hand. He knocked twice and instead of hearing Javi's voice, the man answered the door.

"Whoa, look at you, opening your own door!"

"It's not much, but it gives me hope that soon enough I'll be chasing down petty thieves and murderers with you," Javi said with a smirk.

"Let's hope so." Kevin smiled. "So, I guess this candy has been helping." He held up the bag and his partner's eyes glazed over.

"I think my doc would disagree," Javi said, turning back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Eh, he's just in on the conspiracy. The candy totally helped." Kevin followed behind Javi, sitting down in the chair he sat in every time he came to see his best friend.

"I bet. So what brings you by today?"

"Can't I just come by to see you, bro?"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

Kevin might not have been super perceptive, but he knew when his partner was holding something in. "What's on your mind?"

"Alexis came by the other day," Javi replied, meeting Kevin's eyes. "She came by to talk about you."

"She did? What about me?" he asked, moving forward to lean on his knees.

Javi shook his head and snorted. "Apparently, you ran into Jenny, and then you were an asshole to Alexis?"

"She came to you?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know why you left her."

"You told her about Jenny?"

"I told her Jenny's name, that's all. I figured that you should be the one to tell her about that, not me." Kevin felt a little relieved after hearing that, but it still didn't explain where she was. Not that she really had to tell him. "So you ran into Jenny?"

Kevin nodded. "Yup. I didn't even have time to hide. We met each others eyes and before I knew it she was walking over to me with her son."

"Man, so how'd that go?"

"I was civil, if that's what you mean. She's married, I assume, because she had a huge rock on her hand. She exchanged pleasantries and then left."

Javi seemed to be thinking it over. "Damn, bro. That couldn't have been easy." He gave Kevin a sympathetic smile. "So what made you act like an asshole to Alexis?"

"I had just ran into Jenny and Alexis wanted to know who she was. I wasn't ready to tell her, and I wasn't in the right mindset to work the case, so I left."

Javi shook his head. "Did you do anything stupid?"

"Just got drunk and felt sorry for myself. Nothing else." Kevin wasn't particularly proud of his actions, but seeing Jenny wasn't exactly expected or wanted. Especially with Alexis standing only feet away.

It was quiet for a while before Javi spoke up. "Alexis said she solved the case."

"Yeah," Kevin was still shocked, but very proud of her, too. "She did."

"You didn't congratulate her?"

Kevin shook his head. "Wasn't really feeling in the right mood."

"She cares about you, you know? Cares what you think about her. We didn't talk for very long, but I got the feeling that maybe she cares about you a lot more than you might think."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think, dummy? She has feelings for you."

Kevin almost laughed. "You've been off the job for too long. You've lost your keen edge. There's no way she has feelings for me."

"Yes, she does," Javi told him, firmly. "And you have them for her."

"Javi—"

"What are you thinking, bro? That's like playing with fire." Javi started in and Kevin already wanted to leave. "She's a rookie; she's young; she's got her whole life ahead of her."

"Wow, you sure know how make a man feel like king of the mountain," Kevin deadpanned and stood up. "Javi, nothing is going on between Alexis and I. We are close, but not in a sexual way. You don't have to worry about anything."

"And these feelings?"

"I don't know. They might leave, they might grow. I don't know, but either way, it's none of your business. I love ya, bro, but you are stepping over the line."

"You'd risk hurting her—hurting your partnership?"

"I'd never hurt her." Not again, he silently added. "Listen none of this matters because nothing is going to happen between us. Nothing. So, I appreciate your concern, but it isn't needed."

Part of Kevin believed that. He believed that he had lost whatever chance he and Alexis could've had, if there was ever a chance. Another part of him didn't want to believe it. He wanted to be able to prove to her that he wasn't some kind of monster. His little episode with Jenny didn't help bring them closer, but he was going to fix that. He was going to apologize to her, and this time he'd prove that he really meant it.

Then there was what Javi had just told him: Alexis had feelings for him. How could she? He had slept with her when she was drunk and unable to rationally make the decision for herself. He was drunk, too, but that fact didn't exactly help him feel better about what had happened that night. He had known somewhere, at some point, that what they were doing was wrong, but he did it anyway. How could she have feelings for a man who would do that to her?

"I hope you that's true, because I don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

"I know, Javi."

"And you might want to tell her what you just told me, so that she can get rid of these feelings."

Kevin just stood there nodded. "You're right. She should know where we stand. I'll talk to her," Kevin lied and part of him knew that Javi saw right through it.

Javi shook his head. "For once, man, just listen to me. Do the right thing. Do the smart thing."

Kevin leaned back on his heels. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to do the right and smart thing." Life just wasn't that easy, not when feelings got in the way. His feelings seemed to be running the show and Kevin was willing to let them steer him for a while. He'd never hurt Alexis, his feelings wouldn't allow that, and if Javi was right and Alexis had feelings for him, then maybe the right and smart thing would be to let his feelings run the show.

"I should get back to the precinct."

"Tell everyone I said hey."

"Will do."

Javi stood up. "Just promise me one thing."

"Okay," Kevin sighed.

"Consider what I've said, please. For the sake of your partnership."

"I will."

"That's all I can ask for I guess."

Kevin walked over and gave him a hug. "Get out of here soon, man. I hate hospitals."

Javi picked up a candy bar. "With these, I should be out of here in no time."

"Good. I'll call you later, alright?"

Javi nodded before biting into the candy bar. Kevin smiled turning away and leaving the room. He'd survived the talk, and he was going to keep his promise. He was going to consider Javi's words. That didn't mean he was going to listen to them, though.

* * *

His princess was cold as ice. Cold as the November frost outside.

"Good morning," Kevin said a with a smile, sliding the cup of coffee across his partner's desk.

"Thanks," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He'd been getting a lot of those lately. She took a sip of the drink and returned to her post staring at the murder board.

"How early did you come in this morning?" he asked, tugging the scarf from around his neck and laying it over the back of his chair.

"About six."

He frowned at that answer. She'd insisted on staying, even after he'd called it quits the night before, which had been after nine. Things had changed for them yet again in the week or so since he ran into Jenny. After finishing the paperwork on their last case, Alexis had taken a few days off and radio silence had set in. She didn't answer the door at her apartment; she didn't answer text messages or phone calls. If she hadn't come back from her long weekend when she did, he would have sent out a search party. As it was, she'd returned to work like nothing had happened, like she hadn't cut him off for four days. When had he gotten so used to her that four days without her voice sent him crazy? When Kevin had demanded to know where she'd been, she'd casually told him that she'd been staying at her family's house in the Hamptons. She wanted to get away for a few days, she'd said. Kevin could read between the lines. She'd wanted to get away from him. Fucking brilliant.

After talking to Javi, Kevin had almost been ready to lay his heart on the line. He'd been inches away from hugging her when he saw her again that morning at work, and the only thing that had stopped him was her raised hands when he swooped in on her. She clearly didn't want him to touch her. He'd tried to apologize, for Jenny, for not treating Alexis' accomplishment like the great thing it was, for being an ass when she was worried about him. Alexis brushed it off with that same fake smile, said it was fine, and got to work.

In the days since, that had become their new status quo. Alexis pretended things were fine, kept her distance, worked late for reasons he couldn't quite understand, always with that empty, cold cheer. So Kevin was stuck in some sort of purgatory. When he tried to talk to her, she said things were fine. He brought her coffee every morning, she thanked him and moved on—princess and her cold manners. He'd even started taking on more of the dreaded paperwork off of her plate and giving her free reign on their cases, hoping that she'd talk to him more, if only to ask about the case. Instead she seemed to thrive on the chance to prove herself. She was doubling their solved case percentage. It was great news all around, and she was doing it without him.

Kevin didn't know what to do anymore, but he did know he couldn't stand for things to stay the way they were. Something had to give.

* * *

Author's Note: You know what they say about a woman scorned... ;) Thanks so much for all of the feedback on the last chapter. Please review—there's more Rylexis goodies to come!


	13. Chapter 13

Partnered

by

JJS4 and A.K. Hunter

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Alexis slumped onto her couch with an exhausted sigh. They'd just finished up their latest case and after working late eleven days in a row she was getting a little burned out. The massive snowstorm outside wasn't helping either. Traffic was a nightmare and it was bitterly cold outside already.

Thanksgiving was just around the corner, and she'd been scheduled off. She was looking forward to sleeping in, maybe catching up on the TV shows she never had time to watch anymore. It would be a nice break. She loved her job, and each day she loved it a little more because she was getting so good at it and she and Kevin were working so well together. It was funny how efficient they'd become when they'd stopped interacting or even speaking if it wasn't work-related.

Her phone pinged, and she saw a message from Kevin across the display. "Get home safe?"

She sighed. His concern made it so much harder to stay mad him. "Yes. You?" Though she wanted to keep her distance, there was no reason to not be civil. She set her phone down and turned up the thermostat in her chilly apartment before going to her bedroom and changing into her pajamas. As she tugged her long-sleeved pajama top over her head, everything went dark.

Alexis padded across her bedroom and flipped her light on and off. Great. The power was out. There was a knock at her front door. Probably her neighbor checking to see if she'd lost power too. She stumbled to her cell phone, using its flashlight to guide to her to the front door.

Kevin was on the other side of it, snowflakes stuck to his hair, scarf, and coat. "Did your power just go out?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by to visit my partner?"

"It's almost eleven, there's a blizzard outside, and you just saw me at work an hour ago."

He shrugged. "I missed you. Can I come in?"

She wanted to say no. After the embarrassing heartache and complete lack of respect she'd felt a couple weeks earlier, Alexis had been determined to put some space between herself and her partner. Her feelings weren't professional or healthy. She couldn't change that she'd slept with him, but she could make sure that their work relationship was limited to work only moving forward. No personal talk, no after-work activities, no affectionate gestures or lingering looks. She wanted to be a homicide detective, and a great one at that. So she needed to start acting like one.

The kink in her plan that she'd never expected was that Kevin seemed to want her around, and he was going above and beyond to show it. He'd tried apologizing, he'd tried to explain what had happened, he brought her coffee every morning, he gave her free reign in their cases and did more than his fair share of paperwork, he'd asked to take her to dinner to celebrate their team's success, he'd brought her celebratory chocolates, the man was trying every trick in the book to get her to warm up to him. And it was getting harder and harder to stay cold. Every now and then she'd catch him staring at her with this look of longing, like she was all he wanted in the whole word. That was the worst part. Because she still wanted him, too.

"Please?" he asked again. "It's getting pretty cold." She had a funny feeling that he wasn't talking about the weather.

She stepped aside. "Come in. Watch your step. I haven't had a chance to find some alternative light yet."

She left him in her dark living room, going to her kitchen and digging around in her cupboards and drawers for some candles. Wind howled outside, and she felt a draft wrap around her. Great. Power outage, cold apartment, and her partner just wouldn't leave her alone. What a night.

She found a couple of candles and brought them into the living room, lighting them before taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch. She noticed that he taken off his scarf and had unbuttoned his coat.

"So what brings you through the blizzard, Ryan?" she asked.

He frowned at her use of his surname. "Well, I wanted to talk you one-on-one, and I figured tonight was as good a time as any."

Why couldn't he just take a hint? She didn't want to talk to him. "About?"

He turned to her then, and she felt the full, genuine force of his words, the earnest look on his face. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Kevin—"

"Let me finish, please." He took a breath. "I'm sorry I was a jerk. You accomplished something great, and I demeaned it. You tried to be a good partner and help me through a difficult time, and I pushed you away. I'm sorry. I was an ass. I should have been supportive, and I'm so proud of you for how much you've accomplished despite having a shitty partner like me. You're a great detective, and you're well on your way to being an amazing one. I'm lucky to get to work with you every day, and I probably don't show that enough. So I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry, I'm proud of you, and I hope that in time you'll believe that."

For the longest time, she just stared at him, his face half-illuminated in the dark. How the hell was she supposed to respond to that?

She must have taken too long to respond, because he stood up, grabbing his scarf from off the end of the couch. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Don't go." Her words surprised both of them. "The power's out. There's a huge storm," she spoke quickly, trying to maintain her composure. She was just being hospitable. It was dangerous for him to be traveling in that kind of weather. She wasn't asking him to stay because she wanted him to. Definitely not.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to put you out." He headed to the door.

"Kevin," she said sharply. "Stay here. Please."

He stared at her in the candlelight, searching for something in her face. "Why?"

Was he stupid? "I just told you. There's a storm. It's not safe. You should at least stay until it blows over."

He came a little closer. "And you care if I'm safe or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"What are you trying to get me to say here?" she asked.

"It's a simple question," he answered. "We're not on duty; you're not obligated to watch my back or offer up your place during a storm. Why do you care if I'm safe or not?"

His expression was earnest, the same one he often wore when he was moments away from getting a suspect to confess, but Alexis knew his tricks like the back of her hand, and she wasn't about to let him come over to her place late at night, dump a confession like that on her shoulders, and then try to force her to reciprocate.

"How's this for a simple question," she said. "Why does a grown man decide at eleven o'clock at night to visit his partner in the middle of a blizzard? Seems like just a little bit of common sense would say to wait until after the storm had passed."

"Maybe he was tired of waiting. Maybe after two weeks of his partner acting like an ice queen, a snowstorm didn't seem so bad."

Ice queen? Seriously? Anger flared so fast she couldn't see straight, and suddenly her apartment didn't seem so chilly. "Maybe his partner was only acting like that because he'd been a total ass to her when she was trying to help him!"

"And I apologized," he snapped. "I've apologized over and over again, and I've tried to show you how sorry I am, but you never want to talk about it."

"So you corner me at my apartment? That's your brilliant idea?"

"What else I am supposed to do?"

"Take a hint, maybe?"

He shook his head, and his voice softened. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I really am, but don't you think you're being a little dramatic? Why are you letting this hurt you so much? Why are you so determined to push me away?"

He was trying a different tactic, and it had almost worked. The words were on the tip of her tongue, and she only just barely held them back. God, he was good at manipulating people. That was one trick she still hadn't picked up on. "Why are you fighting so hard to hold on?" she asked, her voice just as soft. Answering a question with a question was pretty much her only move at this point.

He sighed. "Because you matter to me."

She blinked. "As your partner?" She shouldn't have asked for clarification, because she was certain there was nothing more to his statement than professional consideration.

"As my partner," he said with a nod, and her heart sank. "But also as my friend. I like having you around. I like spending time with you and I like talking to you about things other than dead bodies. That's why I'm here, because I miss my partner, but also because I want my princess back."

Once again, she was speechless. How did he know the exact words to say to completely shatter her resolve? She stepped closer until they were only a foot or so apart. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay mad at you?"

A small, hopeful smile tugged at his lips. "You bear your burden with grace."

She closed the distance, hugging him tightly. The warmth of his body was just as soothing as she remembered. Her heart sped up when his lips pressed against the crown of her head. She stepped away from the embrace. "You'll stay?"

"I'll stay."

And that was how, an hour later, Alexis was curled up, shivering in her bed. The power was still out, and her apartment was entirely without heat. She wondered if Kevin was just as cold as she was. Maybe it was a mistake to ask him to stay, especially if he was spending the night slowly freezing to death like she was.

She forced herself to leave the not-quite-warm confines of her bed. Wrapping her comforter around her as she went. She stumbled into her dark living room. "Kevin?" she whispered.

There was some movement from her couch, and she came a little closer. "Kevin?"

"What?" His voice was a little groggy. Had he been asleep? Did she wake him up?

"Are you— are you cold?"

"Nope. You?"

"A little," she lied. She was practically frozen.

She heard him sit up in the darkness. "Come here."

"I—" the words to fight it were on the tip of her tongue, but that was stupid, right? She was the one who had woken him up in the first place. She crossed the distance to the couch and sat down next to him.

He immediately reached for her, noting the goosebumps across her skin and the way her teeth chattered. "You are cold." She heard him rustling with something in the darkness, and then he was taking her blanket away. Before she could protest, he had wrapped his wool coat around her. It was still warm from the heat of his body, and she almost moaned from how good it felt to be warm. That explained why he wasn't as cold as she was.

"Won't you get cold now?"

"Not if you keep me warm," he answered.

She froze. Was he really suggesting... He arranged their mountain of blankets and lay against the back of the couch. "Come on, Princess," he said sleepily. "I promise to behave."

Equal parts reluctant and excited, Alexis curled up next to him, and he pulled the blanket over them. She could feel every part of his body that touched hers, and she had a funny feeling that even though she was warm, she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Kevin's breathing soon evened out and he was asleep again. His arm wrapped around her middle, his fingers splayed over her stomach, and she could feel the heat through her shirt.

His words ran through her head.

 _You matter to me._

 _I'm proud of you._

 _I want my princess back._

Just like that, all those traitorous feelings returned. She wanted him, in more ways than one. Their conversation had effectively destroyed two weeks of work.

Alexis allowed herself to relax into his embrace. He was sleeping, so he'd never know how much she truly enjoyed it.

She was so screwed.

* * *

Alexis woke up hot. Morning light poured in from the windows, and the lights in her apart by were on. The power must be back. The heat was on, too. Sweat beaded on the back of her neck, and a warm, heavy weight pressed her into the couch. Too many blankets.

She sleepily glanced down and shock rooted her into place. Most of their blankets were piled on the floor. Kevin's coat was half-off the couch, trapped under her body. Kevin's weight was the heavy, warm thing holding her in place. He was half sprawled across her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. One arm was tucked underneath her pillow, and his other hand rested on her waist underneath her shirt. Their legs were entwined and she felt something hard pressing against her hip, and she had a pretty good idea what it was.

This was the worst case scenario: her partner pressed up against her, still sound asleep, but close enough to elicit unbridled desire. His breath glanced over her skin, and she shifted a little beneath him. It was too hot. He was too close. If she didn't put some space between them then—

Kevin must have missed the comfortable arrangement between their bodies, because as soon as she tried to move away, he pulled her closer, sliding his hand up her side, his thumb mere inches away from her breast. His thigh pressed between her legs as he settled a little more of his weight across her, and she bit back a moan. She wanted a hell of a lot more than just his thigh between her legs, and it was impossible to ignore the hard-on pressing into her.

Alexis closed her eyes, forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths. She wanted him. She wanted so badly for him to shift once more, for his hand to finish its path to her breast, for his weight to press against her center again. Her arm was caught between their bodies, and her fingers itched to release that hard flesh from the confines of his jeans.

She couldn't stop herself from experimentally shifting her hips, turning her torso just the slightest bit away from him.

Nothing. That was probably good. She shouldn't be experimenting at all. And she definitely shouldn't feel disappointed when she didn't get the desired reaction. One more try?

She turned a little more, pressing her hip against his erection. Heat ran southward when his face burrowed further into her neck, and his hand loosely cupped her breast. He pressed against her hip, and again she fought a moan. She wanted him so badly she couldn't see straight.

She lifted her hips, gently grinding against him, her heart raced, begging for a response. Begging for something to uncoil the desire low in her belly.

His hand curled around her breast, fingertips clumsily dragging over her hardened nipple. She bit her lip so hard she thought she might break skin. Sweat clung to the back of her neck as she rolled her hips again, earning a sleep-hazed groan from Kevin's lips.

She should stop now before things got any worse. She should try to diffuse the situation before her partner woke up to find her in her current state, panting and writhing beneath him.

And then she felt his hips undulate against her, his hard length pressing against her hipbone, just off the mark from where she really wanted him. His lips dragged across her neck, his tongue peeking out to taste her salty skin. The tiniest, softest moan slipped through her lips, betraying the mammoth need inside her.

He burrowed his face in her hair, his breath glancing over her neck as he mumbled one word: "Alexis."

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Please, Kevin." She twisted her body, grinding her hips against his, seeking friction against that one sweet spot.

For half a second, she got what she was looking for. His erection grinding against her core, making sparks dance across her skin, and his palm sliding down just far enough to cup her breast, allowing his fingers to pinch her nipple. His free hand fisted her hair, tugging her head back so he could suck on her pulse point. She cried out at the sensation, her tightly wound body begging for release, and then everything fell apart. Kevin's head shot up, staring at her with a mix of confusion, desire, and panic.

In no time at all, his weight lifted off of her and he stumbled away, his back hitting the wall.

Guilt rushed through her at his devastated expression. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

He shook his head like he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. "Alexis—"

She stumbled to her feet, hurrying to fix her mistake. To offer some sort of comfort. He held up his hands at her approach. He didn't want her near.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"I can't," he said softly. "Not after–"

"I know." God, she felt so stupid. And selfish. "I'm sorry."

"You're my partner."

She nodded. "I know." His partner, his friend. He cared about her, just not in the way she wanted him to. But that wasn't surprising. That was exactly what she had expected. "I'm sorry, Kevin." She sounded like a broken record.

"Why did you..." He couldn't seem to finish his sentence. He still looked like he couldn't believe they were in that situation.

Heat burned in her face and neck, ratcheting up the uncomfortable heat, and she felt a bead of sweat slip between her shoulder blades. What explanation could she give? She was horny and needed him to scratch an itch? That she'd been wanting him since they'd had sex over a month before? After everything their partnership had been through, Alexis wasn't sure it could handle the truth: that she wanted him in ways she wouldn't allow herself to understand.

He was her partner, her friend, the only person she could count on, and it was ludicrous that the night that had he broken her trust in him was the same night that had changed everything for her. Before she'd kissed him, before she'd given herself to him, before she'd felt the tender weight of his gaze, those feelings in his eyes so heavy she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to carry them, Kevin was just her friend. He was her smart-mouthed partner; the man she wanted to kill half the time but would still do anything for. Now... It was a mess, and there was a good chance the truth would just make things messier.

"Alexis," he prompted, sounding almost angry. "Why did you do that?"

Alexis searched his face as she struggled to form an answer. There was frustration there. Confusion. Maybe something akin to distrust—that thought made dread bang against her ribs. But there was something else that Alexis couldn't identify. Hope? Longing? Interest? She latched on to that undefinable quality for courage.

"I... Ever since... I know I was upset..." God, she was already babbling. This was never going to work. She was not in the business of making herself emotionally vulnerable, something she probably had her father to thank for. Kevin had put himself on the line with her several times since he'd arrived at her apartment the night before, and she had no idea how he could bare himself to her over and over, especially after the hell she'd put him through recently. And though it was an unfair comparison, she'd never felt as conflicted with Ashley. He was easy—emotionally low maintenance. That was why they'd been together for so long. Kevin on the other hand, had made her feel more in their four months work together, as mostly platonic partners, than Ashley had made her feel in their entire relationship. Kevin had broken through the ice and stripped her bare. She was terrified. And she wanted more. And it bordered on being too physically painful to tell him.

"Alexis?"

She closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him. If he didn't like her answer, well, she couldn't see the regret or anger or disgust on his face. "Because I wanted to."

"What?"

The single word, incredulous and unbelieving, cut through her like a knife. She kept her eyes clenched shut. "I—"

She heard Kevin move closer, and she jumped when his hands gently cupped her face.

"Look at me," he said, and his words sent her tumbling back to the last time he'd uttered them, right after she'd told him he could have her.

She forced her eyes open. He wasn't looking at her with disgust. Just curiosity. Like he wanted to know more, but was afraid of what he might discover.

"Why did you want to?" he asked, holding her face in a gentle, but unbreakable grip. She couldn't look away, she couldn't hide, she couldn't run. His blue eyes bored into her, searching for answers with the same sharp obsession he often got during a particularly challenging case. Her heartbeat sped up, thrumming against her chest so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

"Because ever since we had sex I've been wanting more."

His eyes widened. "More?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"More what?"

It was her turn to be confused. "What?"

"More sex?" he asked, leaning closer, still holding her face in his hands. "More... connection?" He grimaced at his words. "What do you want more of?"

That was a damn good question. One she hadn't allowed herself to consider. All she knew was that Kevin had become her drug of choice, and like a junkie seeking a fix, she wanted more. "Sex," she answered quickly, ignoring the twist in her stomach that told her she hadn't said the entire truth. Sex was the best of both worlds, all the good feelings and none of the messy complications. Now that she thought about it, sex was definitely the right answer to his question. She now understood Kevin's attitude about sex, and she wanted to adopt that philosophy with him in mind. They could still be partners, they could still be friends—

He backed away. "You want more sex?" Why did he sound disappointed? Wasn't this his perfect scenario?

She nodded, emboldened by her decision and the cold hard logic that supported it. "Don't you? I thought you were all for no strings attached?"

He looked at her in horror, and that confidence shriveled up inside her chest. "Not with you."

The mortification hit her hard. "Oh."

"You're my partner," he repeated. Nothing more. She could fill in the blanks pretty well by herself.

"You're right," she said quickly. "That was stupid on my part. I'm sorry." She was focused on damage control now. Agree, resolve to never speak of this again, and get him out of her apartment so she could fortify those walls that she'd been stupid enough to take down. This was exactly why she'd been so reluctant to put herself out there in the first place. She'd known that this would happen, that he didn't want her, but she'd been too stupid to listen to her own common sense.

He wouldn't take those probing blue eyes off of her. "I'm sorry if I made you think that I wanted—"

She forced a smile to her lips and shook her head. "You didn't. Like I said, it was a stupid idea. I should have known you wouldn't want that with me."

He frowned, and she stepped away from him, turning her body toward the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee before you go?"

He hesitated, and she knew he'd gotten her message. She accepted his rejection, she wasn't going to talk about it anymore, and he needed to go. She needed some peace and quiet to lick her wounds.

"No thanks," he said, picking his crumpled coat off of the floor along with his scarf. He hovered indecisively, and Alexis could taste the awkward in the air. "You're working tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded, that stupid, fake smile still pasted painfully to her face. "Bright and early."

"I guess I'll see you then." He paused again, rolling on the balls of his feet like he was being pulled in multiple directions. Impulsively, he closed the distance between them and brushed a kiss against her cheekbone. "Bye, Princess. Thanks for hearing me out."

The rush of emotions almost toppled her over. "You're welcome." She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. He'd seen more than enough already.

Her front door quietly shut a few moments later, and Alexis set the coffee aside, instead going to her bedroom and opening the large window next to the fire escape. Frozen air wrapped around her, and she savored the feeling of it against the wetness on her cheeks. She breathed deep, allowing the chill to seep inside, willing herself to be numb to the ache in her chest.

* * *

Author's Note: Two updates in one day! :) Hope you all enjoyed this fun little rendezvous for our two favorite detectives. I'm glad to see them on the right track, sort of. Please drop us a line and share your thoughts, and stay tuned for next week's chapter—one of my favorite chapters in this entire story—which I will call "A Very Ryan Thanksgiving."


	14. Chapter 14

Partnered

by

JJS4 and A.K. Hunter

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Why do you keep saying no?"

Alexis sighed, locking her eyes on the suspect's phone records, ignoring his question.

Kevin lowered his voice and leaned over. "All I'm saying is, nobody should be alone on Thanksgiving."

"I'm fine, Kevin. It's not a big deal."

He'd been trying for almost a week to get her to come to his family's Thanksgiving dinner after she'd accidentally mentioned that her own turkey day plans involved a bottle of wine she'd been waiting to open and eating cold cereal out of the box while watching television. It was one of the most depressing things he'd ever heard, and he'd immediately began his crusade to get her to come to the Ryan family Thanksgiving.

"Exactly," he said. "It's not a big deal. Espo's come to Thanksgiving a few times too. You won't be intruding. My family loves it when I bring people from work."

"Then bring Espo. He's been cooped up for a long time."

"His mom is going to bring him Thanksgiving dinner at the hospital, and I want to bring you."

He saw her stiffen at the small hint of passion in his tone. Great. She was digging her feet in for the long haul. Princess and her ice queen routine. "Why?" she asked.

Because he didn't want her to be alone for the holidays. Because he was crazy about her. Because he wanted her to meet his family, to see that he wasn't just some manwhore.

"Because your Thanksgiving plans are depressing as hell. Be honest, doesn't a big, Irish Thanksgiving sound better than being alone?"

She shrugged. "Sorry, Kev. You'll have to find another charity case from the land of misfit toys."

He rubbed his face. "You're not a charity case."

"You're right, I'm not."

"And you're not going to visit your family either?"

He saw something flash in her eyes, and he had a feeling he was getting closer to the reason she wouldn't go with him. She flipped through the evidence in front of her with efficiency. "Gram is spending the holiday out of town with her boyfriend, and Dad probably doesn't know it's November, much less Thanksgiving."

This was killing him to listen to. She acted like it didn't bother her. The girl had the cool, unaffected act down to a science. He should know, he'd been on the receiving end more than once, but he could also see through it. She was hurt, deeply, by her family's emotional abandonment. So she pretended to be numb and unaffected, but he knew better. And despite the fact that she apparently saw him as nothing more than an asshole who would screw anything that moved, he couldn't bear to see her so unhappy.

It had destroyed him to refuse her request a week earlier, and the way she'd completely shut down only made him feel worse. But he had to do the right thing. His feelings for her didn't begin and end with lust. Not anymore, and he couldn't pretend otherwise. He'd expected her to keep her distance again—things had always been one step forward, two steps back with her—but she'd handled his rejection like a champ. She still didn't quite look at him the way she did before they'd slept together, but she wasn't as glacial, either. She was faster to smile, ready to match his sarcasm with a quip of her own. Unfortunately, the boundaries were still clearly in place, because despite haranguing her for six days, she wouldn't say yes. She wouldn't come to Thanksgiving, and Kevin was desperate to know the reason why.

He tried a different approach. "What's your favorite dish? I'll make sure we have it at my parents' house."

"That'd be a little strange, don't you think? Since I'm not going and all."

"Princess," he groaned. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

Her eyes widened a little bit at his plea, but then she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer. It's really sweet of you, but I'm just not interested, and we should probably focus on the case." She stood up and began working at the murder board. Message received; she was done talking about it.

Hours passed, and he let her believe that she'd won. It wasn't until their shift was over that he tried again.

"You heading out?" he asked. "I'll walk you."

As the elevator doors closed in front of them, Alexis turned to him. "I hope you have a good Thanksgiving tomorrow." She gave him a small, shy smile and he knew she meant it.

He nodded. "I will, because you're coming with me."

"Kevin, I told you—"

"Remember when you got hurt and I spent all those hours at your apartment? Cooking, cleaning, keeping you company? You said you owed me big time."

Her eyes widened in realization. "No."

"I'm calling in your debt, Princess. It's time to pay up."

She was speechless, and an angry blush had spread across her cheekbones. She really was too adorable.

The elevator doors opened. "Dress casually. I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten." He headed to the parking garage before she could cause him physical harm.

"Ryan."

He turned around.

"Deviled eggs."

He nodded with a grin. "Got it." He got in his car, heading to the over-packed supermarket. He'd celebrate his victory later. First he had to figure out how to make deviled eggs.

* * *

Ten a.m. came too early for Alexis. She'd been up since six, too nervous and keyed up to go back to sleep. She'd showered, styled her hair in loose curls that she would never wear to work, and had changed her outfit about six times, eventually settling on light brown boots, her nicest pair of skinny jeans, and a soft, hunter green sweater. Kevin had said casual, but she didn't want to look underdressed. God, it kind of felt like a date with how much preparation had gone into it. She'd been texting Kevin since seven-thirty, trying to prepare herself. The tone of his responses had betrayed both his patience and amusement.

 _"Do I need to bring anything?"_

 _"Just your beautiful self. Good morning, by the way."_

She'd rolled her eyes at his response. Beautiful? He didn't see her that way. _"Morning. Does your family have any traditions I should know about?"_

 _"Just the usual. Are you always this neurotic in the morning?"_

 _"You know I am. What about tensions? Are there certain topics I shouldn't bring up or ask about?"_

 _"Besides my eternal bachelorhood? Nope. Why are you so nervous? You've actually been to a Thanksgiving dinner before, right?"_

 _"Of course I have."_

 _"Then why are you acting psychotic?"_

She didn't answer him. Maybe she was a little over-prepared, but it was just because she wanted things to go well. She and Kevin had never really let their friendship blend with one another's families. Not that Kevin would ever be friends with her dad. The detective had never actually said anything about it, but Alexis was certain that Kevin was very unimpressed with her father.

Alexis wanted his family to like her. She wanted Kevin to not regret bringing her, and though the reasons for her anxiety and insecurity were pretty obvious, she didn't waste time thinking about them.

Her phone buzzed again. Another text from Kevin. _"Relax Princess. They're all going to adore you."_

In a moment of weakness, she texted back. _"How do you know that?"_

 _"Because you're easy to love."_

Her breath caught in her throat, and she was glad the words had been shared through text and not spoken. She'd have no chance of hiding her reaction, no chance of controlling the emotions flaring in her chest. She set her phone aside and tried not to think about her partner's knack for making her absolutely come undone.

At ten on the dot, Kevin knocked on her door, and she immediately answered it. His eyes widened at her appearance, and she thought she heard him mumble the word "gorgeous." It wasn't as if she'd undergone some kind of makeover. She'd curled her hair, put on a little makeup, and was taking a break from the monochromatic work attire.

Still, she blushed at his attention.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and they left her apartment.

* * *

His parents lived in a house outside the city. Though their children had been raised in Brooklyn, they'd wanted to retire to the suburbs, where their grandchildren would have plenty of room to play.

"What's that?" Alexis asked, pointing to a food container in the backseat.

She'd been quiet for most of the drive to his parents' house. Kevin wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She was fearless when chasing down and interrogating suspects, perfectly poised when speaking with victims' families, and she'd become friendly with just about everyone they worked with on a regular basis, from Captain Beckett all the way down to the unis at the crime scenes. Why she'd crumble under the nonexistent pressure of meeting his family was beyond him. After all, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything. She had nothing to prove. Her family knew she was his partner; they knew her job was to keep him safe, so they already adored her. She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Deviled eggs," he answered with a smirk.

Alexis took his peace offering with a nod. "Hope they taste good."

"Princess, I've cooked for you more than your grade-school lunch lady. Has my cooking ever been anything less than delicious?"

"That weird, hot milk was terrible."

"Honeymilk? That's a Ryan family recipe for a comforting, late-night drink."

"And it did its job," she conceded. "I went right to sleep after throwing it up."

"That was the pills."

She smiled and looked down at her phone. "Whatever you say." She'd been glancing at her phone on and off during the drive.

"You expecting a call or just counting down?" he asked.

She slid her phone into her pocket. "Not expecting. Just," she sighed, "hoping."

He knew that tone. She used it every time she talked about her father. "The phone works both ways. Why don't you call him? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

She shook her head. "Not after the last time we talked."

Kevin tapped the steering wheel. To be honest, he wasn't a fan of the way Alexis' dad treated her, and Kevin would never tell her so unless she asked. It was a sensitive subject, and it wasn't his place to interfere, but Kevin hoped the man would get his shit together and start treating his daughter like she mattered. "You'll never know unless you try."

"I don't need to try to know how things would go. You forget this isn't my first Thanksgiving without him." Her tone made it pretty clear she was done talking about it. Kevin could respect that. Honestly, he was impressed she'd brought it up at all. More and more he was getting glimpses inside his partner's shell, and he was constantly amazed with what he found.

He parked on the curb in front of his parents' home. "Well, this is your first Thanksgiving with me, so maybe you should just focus on what a blessing that is." He grabbed the container of deviled eggs out of the backseat and led the way to the front door. Several cars lined the driveway, and he glanced at Alexis, hoping she wouldn't be too overwhelmed by the Ryan clan.

"The jury's still out on that one," she said as she followed him to the front door. He pushed it open and was completely bombarded by nearby family members: grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins he only saw around the holidays. His father waved from his place across the room with one of Gwen's boys. His sister and mother must be working on the dinner. Kevin greeted them, then drew back a little to see Alexis a few feet behind him, patiently waiting to be introduced.

"This is Alexis Castle," he said, pulling her forward a bit. "She's—"

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" his grandmother gasped. "And she's so pretty, too! Like a fairy child with all that red hair."

Kevin had no response for that, but the room immediately felt like it had been turned up at least ten degrees. He tried to get his shocked mouth to form the truth. _She's not my girlfriend. She's my partner. But, I'd love for her to be my girlfriend._ No, he couldn't say that. It was a little too truthful.

Alexis held out her hand. "I'm Kevin's partner at the precinct. I hope it's alright that I came."

The mistake resolved. Everyone had a good laugh, and Kevin went around the room, introducing Alexis to his various family members. He shouldn't have worried that she'd get lost in the mess of people. Strangely, she looked like she fit right in, making conversation with everyone she met and joking about being tested on all the new names later. Kevin's mother hugged her, thanking her for keeping him safe and welcoming her to dinner. Alexis' eyes went wide at the embrace before she briefly hugged the woman back. As they all sat down to dinner, Kevin couldn't help but notice how perfect Alexis looked with his family.

It was stupid to even think about it, but he hoped it would be the first of many Thanksgivings with Alexis Castle.

* * *

"Detective, you don't have to do that," Moira, Kevin's mother, said.

Alexis shrugged as she dried the plate she'd taken from Kevin's sister, Gwen. "I don't mind. I'd like to help. And you can call me Alexis. I'm not on duty right now."

The redhead was enjoying her day with Kevin's family. She'd never seen such an affectionate, loud, open-hearted group of people. She wasn't exactly sure where Kevin fit in, to be honest.

"How are you feeling these days?" Moira asked. "Kevin told us about your injury."

"He told you about that?"

"Yes. He called to tell us he wouldn't be making it for dinner. He said you'd been hurt on the job and needed someone to take care of you." Her smile was nothing but affectionate. "I hope he didn't get underfoot too much. He's always been a caretaker."

Heat rose in her face and Alexis became very interested in perfectly drying the cup she'd just been given. Kevin a caretaker—that didn't make sense. Except it was actually what had happened. Admittedly, his bedside manner had been terrible, but he'd always been there. Looking back, Alexis saw that Kevin had been there in one form or another ever since she'd been released from the hospital all those months ago. He'd tirelessly taken care of her when she was on bed rest: cooking, cleaning, putting up with her stubborn self-reliance and those times when she was too busy feeling sorry for herself to be grateful to him.

He'd been there when she'd come back to work. She'd set the expectations for their partnership, and he'd exceeded them. He'd taught her what he knew and then let her loose to use that new knowledge. The night they'd had sex, he still stayed and tried to apologize. He'd brought her water and Tylenol and had accepted her hatred for something that she had at least partial responsibility for.

Even when she was busy hating him, he had been there. He'd been ready and waiting to help her in any capacity, whether it was a question at work or chasing away her father. And when he found out what she had planned for Thanksgiving, he'd invited her to join him and his family. Emotion pricked at the back of her eyes and she forced it back. She'd been so stupid to hate him, to not give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she'd even been stupid to assume that he'd just jump back in bed with her. She'd clearly underestimated him.

"He's a good man," Alexis said. "And I'm feeling much better, thanks to him. I'm lucky to be his partner."

Gwen handed her another plate, and Alexis looked up as something in the window caught her eye. She saw the twins running across the yard. She wasn't sure why they were running, but they looked like they were having fun. A smile covered her face. Soon after the twins ran by, Kevin followed after them. The image left her stunned for a moment. She remembered when she was younger and her dad would run around and chase her. Those were some of her happiest memories from her childhood. Seeing Kevin running around and laughing as he chased the boys around the the small swing set was quite a sight. She never imagined Kevin being the kind of uncle who played with his nieces and nephews. Of course she used to think of him as just a man whore. He was continuing to surprise her. She could hear laughter coming from outside and she couldn't help but smile as she saw a huge grin spread across Kevin's face.

"The way Kev was talking at dinner, he's the lucky one," Gwen replied.

Alexis blushed again. During dinner, several of Kevin's family members had shared what they were most grateful for. When it was Alexis' turn, she'd said she was grateful to be welcomed at their family dinner, which she was.

Kevin had gone next, and his answer had almost made her choke on the perfect deviled eggs he'd made. "I'm grateful to have a kind, intelligent, brave partner who teaches me every day to be better, and forgives me when I don't learn it fast enough."

Alexis swallowed and looked out the window to see Kevin carrying one of the twins on his shoulders. He was laughing for real, smiling for real. She couldn't help but wonder if this new Kevin, the one she'd seen in glimpses over the last several months, was the real Kevin all along.

"We're both lucky."

* * *

The day had gone by just how he had hoped. Nothing too crazy had happened. He hadn't done or said anything to make Alexis uncomfortable. He was actually surprised when he had seen Alexis actually laugh and relax. He could walk away from this feeling like he had made a good decision in inviting her.

Alexis had excused herself from a conversation with him to make a phone call. She was standing in the dinning room, looking out of the window as she talked. He saw her and smiled. Maybe she was talking to the person he had mentioned she call.

"Sorry, I haven't had much time to talk to you. I've just been busy with dinner, cleaning up, and with the kids." Gwen appeared beside him.

"Yeah, they're a handful, but they're great too." Kevin said, leaning against the door frame, watching Alexis talking on the phone. He hoped she was taking his advice in calling her dad. They might not have seen eye to eye, but it was the holidays. Why not call him? Maybe he'd appreciate the call, and maybe she'd be happy for making it.

"Looks like you were busy anyway," Gwen said, leaning on the opposite side of the door frame.

"What?" He looked at her with a grin.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. It's been so long since I've seen you this way. You look happy and stress free. It's a good look on you."

"It's a good look on you too, sis."

"I'm happy because I have my family all around me. It's the best medicine for the small troubles life throws at you." Kevin noticed her glance at Alexis. "So does she have anything to do with this new you? Is she the reason why you're smiling so much?"

"Gwen, don't even start."

"What? A sister can't pry?" She poked him in the shoulder, getting his attention when his gaze went back to Alexis. "I remember you questioning me for days when I first got with Frank."

"This isn't the same," Kevin said, with a sigh.

"And why not?"

"Because she's my partner, that's all." He sighed again. How he wished things were different.

"That's not the whole story though."

"You think you're a psychic now?"

"Kev, I see the way you look at her, the way you smile at her, and the way you hang onto her every word." She nudged him with her elbow. "Don't try to lie. You guys might just be partners, but you want something more and I think she possibly does too."

"What?" Alexis had made her true feelings known and he'd denied her. She didn't want what he wanted. She wanted something that you could turn on and off like a light switch. He'd like to think those days were past him. Ever since he'd started feeling that way for her, having Alexis on his mind almost all the time, he'd stopped his routine of going to the bar every night and trolling for hookups. The whole thing seemed like a waste of time. Why spend a night with a random woman he met in a bar when, if he cleaned up his act, he might have a shot at something with Alexis? He shook his head. That was never going to happen, but for some reason he still dared to hope.

"You didn't see her when she was watching you play with the kiddos."

"I don't know what look she had, but it wasn't because of me."

"Why do all the Ryan men have to be so damn stubborn?"

He knew the question was rhetorical, but he couldn't resist. "Because if we weren't, the Ryan women would know all our secrets and run the show."

"We still do," she smiled.

He didn't have a reply for that. It was probably true.

Gwen walked away to go check on the twins. His eyes went back to Alexis, who was still looking out of the window. The phone call seemed to be over. He didn't want to crowd her, even though he did wonder whether the talk had been a good one or not. If she wanted to talk to him about it, she would. He'd pushed her enough for the day. Maybe space was exactly what she needed right now.

However, that didn't stop him from taking in her beauty, something he had been finding time to do a lot of in the past few months. If she wasn't so beautiful would he still be so drawn to her? The question was one not worth asking. Of course he would. Her beauty was noticeable, but that was only a small part of the big picture. She was smart, intuitive, kind, calm—well mostly calm, unless he'd gotten under her skin. The way she made him feel and think was something new for him. It was something he hadn't expected, but he found himself enjoying it.

Before she came into his life, he didn't really use his brain except when it came to work. He didn't think deep about anything. He tried not to feel, hence why he had a large stash of one night stands behind him. He reminded himself that they were behind him and that was because of Alexis. She made him see again that sex just was a small role, that he could enjoy being around someone, even when they were clothed. He had spent a lot of time sexually fantasizing about her, but that had slowed down and now he basically just missed her. Missed hanging out, watching movies and talking with her.

He didn't understand when exactly it had happened, but Gwen was right, Alexis did make him happier than he had been in so long.

He hadn't noticed the redhead was there until she reached out and touched his hand. His eyes flashed to hers and suddenly he knew what he felt for her. He knew the word that described it, but he wouldn't allow himself to say it or think it. That was too dangerous, because then she would hold all the cards.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a flicker of concern came across her eyes and she moved closer.

"I'm fine," he replied. Damn it. She already held the cards.

* * *

All too soon, Alexis and Kevin were saying goodbye. Her day with the Ryans had flown by, and she'd enjoyed every minute of it, uncomfortable questions about Kevin notwithstanding. Moira and Gwen hugged her goodbye, and Alexis was unable to ignore Gwen's whisper as she hugged her brother. "I like her. Don't screw this up."

Alexis didn't know how to feel about that, but Kevin's blush had warmed her from the inside out.

"So what do you think?" he asked as the pulled away from his parents' home. "Crazy right?"

Alexis smiled. "They're wonderful people." She didn't tell him just how much she'd enjoyed spending time with them, and how unprepared she felt to go back to her own barren family life after a day in the Ryans' warmth. "You sure you're related to them?"

"Every family has a black sheep," he answered with a wink.

Alexis knew better than that. He wasn't a black sheep at all. He fit right in. "Thanks for bringing me, Kevin. I had a really good time."

"Glad you had a good time."

"The deviled eggs could use some work."

"Really?"

"Not enough mustard."

"That's funny. Judging by the way you were inhaling them, they tasted just fine."

She shrugged, fighting back a grin. "There's room for improvement."

His left hand slid up the steering wheel, freeing up his right hand to catch hers. His thumb brushed over her knuckles. "Guess you'll have to come back next year to see if they pass muster."

Alexis froze, and the car immediately filled with tension. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? No. No way. He didn't want her like that. He didn't see her like that. He was just being friendly. She pulled her hand away regretfully.

Silence settled in for the remainder of the car ride. Alexis couldn't understand him anymore. She thought he was a careless, selfish manwhore. She thought he didn't care about her, didn't even like her. And then she'd shown her that he did like her, he did care. Kevin was a man of actions. He shared his feelings too—certainly more than she did—but that was almost always after he'd already shown her how he felt.

For the first time, what he was saying and what he was doing were at crossed purposes. He'd said, quite succinctly, that he didn't want her. She didn't meet his criteria for a desirable woman, judging from the look of horror on his face when she'd propositioned him. He'd treated their night together like the mistake it was, he'd shown her how sorry he was, and he'd made it clear that he wasn't interested in repeating the event.

But everything he was doing—his speech at dinner, bringing her to meet his family, holding her hand in the car and asking her to plan to be in his life a year from now—pointed to something very different at work. If Kevin was interested in her, then why had he said no? Did she even want him to be seeking something more than sex from her? Could she even give him more to begin with?

The questions spiraled in her mind as she tried to methodically pull apart their recent history and her ever-more-complicated feelings. She didn't have answers for any of them.

It wasn't until Kevin told her they'd arrived back at her apartment that she realized the car wasn't moving anymore.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Not really." She felt a little keyed up, an emotion that she was beginning to feel more often around him. She wasn't ready to call it a night, and she wasn't ready to let go of the puzzling man in front of her. "Do you want to come up? Maybe watch a movie or something?" They hadn't done that in a while.

She watched the wheels turn in his head. With a sigh, he shook his head. "Next time. I'm beat. I should go home." He really did look tired, and she wondered what had made him feel that way. He'd seemed so happy and relaxed all day long.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired."

That was her cue. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the handle on the door. "Right. I'm sorry. I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for—"

His long fingers wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back, drawing her over the center console and right up into his personal space. Whenever they'd been this close, his eyes had been so dark, so consumed by lust, that she could see her own reflection there. Now there was lust in his eyes, but there was something else there, too. Something that made her belly gulp like she'd missed a step going down the stairs. Her heart skipped up into double time as his forehead rested against hers.

"Kevin?" Had he changed his mind? Hadn't he said he didn't want this? What the hell was he do—

Every thought dissolved as his hands buried in her hair and his lips descended onto hers.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Partnered

by

JJS4 and A.K. Hunter

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Four days.

It had been four days since Kevin had taken Alexis to his family's Thanksgiving dinner. He wasn't surprised that everyone loved her. Gwen had called him the day after just to let him know how much she enjoyed meeting Alexis. Then his sister had none-too-subtly added that she hoped would get to see Alexis again soon. Kevin didn't know what to say about that. Of course, he wouldn't be opposed to the idea of bringing Alexis back to more family gatherings, but he didn't know if the woman in question would be interested.

After Thanksgiving dinner, his plan was to drop Alexis off at her place and then leave. It was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be as easy as anything else, but he couldn't just let her leave without letting the voice inside of his head win over. It wasn't that big of surprise to him as he leaned forward and kissed Alexis. He had thought about doing it multiple times throughout their day together. What was surprising was her reaction to it, or at least the aftermath of her reaction.

* * *

 _"Tired?" he asked as they pulled up to her building. She'd been quiet for most of the drive home—ever since he'd made a complete ass of himself by holding her hand and practically begging her to come back next year. He could practically see those walls rising up around her in the face of his bold gesture._

"Not really." She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, glancing out the passenger side window. Suddenly, she turned those enormous baby blues on him, never quite meeting his eyes. "Do you want to come up? Maybe watch a movie or something?"

 _Yes. He definitely wanted that. A few more hours in her company sounded like heaven, and the image of Alexis snuggled up next to him on her couch immediately popped into his mind. God, he wanted that so much it hurt. The pain-edged longing brought a dose of reality to the gentle fantasy. She'd made herself clear, and still he was stupid enough to hope. He was too weak, too worn down by his feelings for her, by the fresh memories of her blending perfectly with the most important people in his world. Being alone with her, being near her, wasn't a good idea. Not until he got his head back on straight._

 _With a sigh, he shook his head. "Next time. I'm beat. I should go home."_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine. Just tired."_

 _Something shifted in her eyes. Disappointment? Hurt? And he watched her gaze drop to her lap; her shoulders hunched forward just the slightest bit. "Right. I'm sorry. I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for—"_

 _Before he could stop himself, Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her back, forcing her to hover awkwardly over the center console. He was operating on pure emotion, and he had no idea what the hell he was doing. All he knew for sure is that he couldn't let her walk away with that look on her face. He couldn't let her walk away unhappy, insecure, and disappointed. Or maybe he just couldn't let her walk away, period._

 _His forehead rested against hers, and he breathed in her intoxicating scent. Shock painted her features, and for half a second, he glimpsed behind those walls. What he saw there set his heart on fire._

 _The most gorgeous blush he'd ever seen spread over her cheekbones, and her pupils dilated. "Kevin?" Her voice was soft, somewhat breathless._

 _He couldn't stop himself. He didn't_ want _to stop himself. Kevin's fingers buried in her soft, titian tresses, and his lips descended onto hers. It took every ounce of restraint he possessed to not simply devour her there in his car. Instead, he tried to savor the sensation of her soft lips beneath his. At first, she was motionless and rigid, and he altered the angle the slightest bit, applying just a little more pressure as his hands sank deeper into her hair._

 _His male pride roared when she softened a bit, letting him tilt her head back for better access. His tongue swept over her bottom lip, quickly followed by his teeth, administering a gentle nip when she didn't immediately open for him. Kevin allowed himself a small taste of her mouth before he reined in his desire and brushed one final peck over her lips. He pulled back, and Alexis leaned forward just the slightest bit, like she'd been on the verge of kissing him back. Should he go in for one more? Kevin tilted his head forward, and,_ _quick as a light switch, her eyes shot open and tension filled the lines of her body. Her face was flushed; her lips were swollen. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._

 _"Alexis—"_

 _She was already reaching for the door handle. "Thanks for bringing me, Kevin," she mumbled around a pasted-on smile. "Night."_

 _He watched her stumble out of the car, shock numbing the desire and disappointment that spilled into him in equal parts. She took a few steps toward her building, then glanced back at him. When she caught him looking at her, she blushed to the roots of her hair and disappeared inside the building._

 _Kevin took a moment to etch every detail of her flushed expression into his memory. He didn't know if her reaction was good or bad, but it was the best he was going to get. "Good night, Princess."_

* * *

Since that night, she hadn't been avoiding him or acting strangely. He wanted that mean something positive, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure that Alexis was just okay with him kissing her. Maybe she was just trying to keep their professional relationship intact by writing his kiss off as nothing.

Their personal relationship was up in the air. Their history wasn't something they could exactly be proud of, but that couldn't stop him from feeling the way he did about her. How she felt about him was yet to be seen. Even if she agreed to come and meet his family, it didn't mean a whole lot because he had asked repeatedly and practically begged her to come, so he shouldn't have been so surprised when she finally gave in. Despite her hesitance, she did seem to have a lot of fun meeting and talking with his family. Did that mean anything to her? Getting to see a different side to him?

He couldn't regret kissing her. He had four days to regret it, but he couldn't.

Alexis walked past his desk, headed towards hers. She smiled to him when he looked up at her. He smiled back. Her smile seemed genuine—that had to be a good sign, right? He turned in his chair and looked over at the redhead. She was looking down at her phone, so he guessed she wasn't too busy.

"Hey, do you have a second to talk?"

She looked up at him with a weird expression, as if she wasn't sure who he was talking to. "Me?"

He couldn't resist. "No, the redheaded detective behind you." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded to him. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to talk, you know, about the other night." He didn't want to outright say it, not just because anyone could walk by and hear them, but because he didn't want to cause her to panic by being too blunt.

"What about it?" She looked down at her phone again and bit a her bottom lip.

"Well." He moved his chair closer to her desk. "We should talk about it, right?"

She wasn't looking at him, but that didn't stop him from being able to see her cheek and exposed neck redden. "Maybe."

"Are you mad at me? You know, for just doing that out of the blue?"

"Mad? No." She looked up at him after a few seconds of silence. "I guess, I just want to know why you did it."

"Why?"

"Yeah, I mean, did you do it because you wanted to or did you do it because of your family?"

"My family?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know for sure, but I could tell your family was really interested in me, looking at me and you and making little comments. I know your sister thought there was something going on between us, so is that why you kissed me?" she whispered.

Kevin almost groaned. What had they said to her when he wasn't around?

"No. I didn't kiss you because my family thought we'd be good together. I kissed you because I wanted to."

She seemed to struggle with this concept. "You told me that we couldn't be anything more because we're partners."

"I know," Kevin looked away from her for moment, making sure nobody could hear them. "I know what I said."

"So then what? You changed your mind?"

Kevin chewed on his bottom lip. Honestly he wished he could have it both ways. He wished he could have her and know that it wouldn't affect their working relationship, but he didn't know if that could be possible.

"Mixing business with pleasure probably wouldn't be a good idea. I mean, has that ever really worked for anyone?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if we did try to be more than just partners, it could come back and bite us really hard, but—" He gave himself a moment. His next words needed to be thought out carefully.

"But, what?"

He looked back up to her and he thought he briefly saw hope in her eyes. That, along with the memory of her heated face as she walked away on Thanksgiving night, made him force the words from his mouth. "I can't make any promises to you. I can't tell you that this wouldn't end badly, but maybe, maybe we could still give it a shot. If that's something you want," he added on hastily.

The turmoil behind her eyes set his nerves on edge. She had the perfect opportunity to reject him, just as he'd done to her. Why wouldn't she say something? Was she just trying to find the words to let him down gently?

"You said you didn't want that with me." She looked down at her lap, then around the bullpen, everywhere but his face. "I told you what I wanted, and you said you didn't feel the same way."

Suddenly Kevin felt like a complete moron. Why was he surprised? She did tell him she just wanted sex. Why had he even allowed himself to believe that she might think him capable of a real relationship? He wanted nothing more than to walk away, but the confusion and hope in her eyes made him stay. He had to stay. No more running. Just this once, he'd make himself clear. And after that, it'd be up to her. It had always been up to her.

"I wasn't talking about having just a sexual relationship. That's not all I want from you." As soon as he said the words, he almost wished he hadn't.

"You want more than that?"

He tried to think of a way out of it, but he'd already said too much. He needed to be honest with her. It was his only option at that point. Just as he was about to answer her, the phone on his desk rang.

He looked at her for a moment. He couldn't ignore the phone, but he didn't want to ignore Alexis either. "I want more," he said quietly, staring right into her eyes. He let the moment land for a half second, desperate to see something, anything, positive in her expression. There was nothing but blank surprise. With a sigh, he turned around and answered his phone.

"Ryan." He quickly shifted his focus from Alexis to the phone conversation, grabbing a pen and scribbling down the address.A dead body. So much for his talk with Alexis. He hung up and turned to face his partner. "We got a dead body about twelve blocks from here. Ready to go?"

He could see Alexis trying to process. He almost felt bad, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. They had a job to do. Alexis nodded and stood up, grabbing her gun and badge. "I'm ready."

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

 _I want more._

The phrase played on repeat in the back of Alexis' mind, each time with that heart-melting sincerity Kevin's voice had infused into those three little words.

They arrived at the scene and started collecting evidence. Lanie was already there, offering crucial information to their investigation.

"Time of death was likely around eleven a.m.," the medical examiner said.

"Cause of death?" Kevin asked.

"If I were a betting woman, I'd say poison or drugs." She kneeled next to the body, indicating a discolored puncture wound on the middle-aged man's neck. "I'll have to get him back to the lab before I know much more."

 _I want more._

Kevin sifted through the victim's wallet, then glanced at Alexis, who stood stone faced through it all. She would have liked to say that she was giving the victim's murder case the all-consuming attention that he deserved, but she wasn't, not entirely. She wanted to focus, but like an overextended elastic, her mind was inevitably yanked back to those three words.

"Alexis, why don't you grab a couple unis and canvas the area? Maybe someone nearby heard or saw something."

The desire to fight against his dismissal was great, but she held her tongue. She wasn't focused, not around him. Not so soon after he'd dropped the bomb on her. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets, already turning on her heel. "Got it."

* * *

Alexis spent the rest of the day on autopilot. She'd been working as a detective long enough to know the steps without having to think much about them, and she had to give herself some kind of mental space from Kevin. If they couldn't work together with his words hanging in the air between them, then it would be impossible to move forward in any way, professionally, personally. She had to push it to the side and do her job.

Once the case had gained some momentum, it was easier to lose herself in it than she'd expected, and Alexis was surprised when the file she was sifting through was yanked out of her hands.

"I was reading that," she said irritably.

"I'm aware." Kevin closed it then added it to the neat stack on the edge of her desk. "It's past nine. Time to go home. The case will still be here tomorrow."

Alexis would have argued; it was the easiest way to respond to her partner. But an uncomfortable hunger pang squeezed her stomach. They'd worked through lunch. Of course she was hungry. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She busied herself with turning off her computer and collecting her things.

"I'll walk out with you," he said as she slid her arms into her coat.

Alexis kept her expression blank, though her heart had sped up at the knowledge that they'd be alone together without the case buffering their interactions. She'd carefully pushed all of her worries to the side while she worked, but they flooded back. "You don't have to—"

"I want to."

She bit her lip, then nodded and followed him to the elevator.

"It's pretty cold out," he said as the elevator doors shut in front of them. "Want a ride home?"

She kept her gaze locked on the elevator's progress. "That's alright."

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you again."

Her head snapped to the side, her mouth ready to say—what? Yell at him for kissing her in the first place? Beg him to do it again? The visceral response to his words surprised her. Kevin watched her reaction with a small smile, and she looked down at the floor, her face burning.

"Unless you want me to?"

"No." She hesitated a moment too long.

"Okay," he smirked. "How about dinner?

"It's past nine."

"A late dinner, then. My treat."

"Is this your way of asking me out?"

"No, this is dinner."

Her jaw clenched, and relief spread over her shoulders when the elevator reached the ground floor. She couldn't talk to him now, not until she'd had more time to process, to plan, to find a way to deal with the fact that he apparently felt something more than lust for her.

Kevin caught her elbow, staying by her side and guiding her into the parking garage. "No dinner? I'll just take you home then."

She dug her feet in when they neared his car. "I don't want you to take me home."

"What do you want then?" he asked.

 _I want more._

Alexis shook her head. Perhaps he was just talking about her immediate desires, but she couldn't keep herself from filing in the blanks. She wanted to have dinner with him. She wanted him to kiss her again. Most of all, she wanted to believe that there was some way for her to give into those desires and keep her heart intact. Meaningless sex was one thing. A relationship, a real shot at being together, that was a different beast altogether. A beast that would tear her to shreds. He was a chronic manwhore—had been a chronic manwhore for almost as long as she'd known him. Longer, probably. He'd grow tired of her. She wouldn't be enough for him because no other woman had ever been enough for him. And no matter how hard she tried, she could never get her idiot heart to understand that.

"Do you have any idea what I'd pay to know what's going on inside that head of yours?"

She glanced up at Kevin. "It's really not that interesting."

He leaned against the trunk of his car. "I'm interested."

"I—" Words always failed her when she needed them most. "What does 'more' mean?"

His eyes widened, but he took her question in stride. "It means I want you to give me a chance."

"Kevin—"

"One month," he said. "Give me one month to show you that I'm serious. To show you how I feel."

Butterflies performed aerial gymnastics in her stomach."I don't want—"

He stepped closed, taking her hand. "We both know that's not true. I've watched you tear yourself apart over this all day, and I think we've been dancing around each other for long enough. Come on, Princess. Give me a chance?"

"And if I don't want to be with you when everything is said and done?" she asked.

"Then I'll drop it. You won't hear about it anymore." He smirked. "But you'll want me."

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

Kevin crowded her in against his car, his arms placed on either side of her body. He didn't touch her, but beneath the heat of his gaze she felt like he was branding her. When he stepped away, when she remembered how to breathe, she'd be left with a mark that wouldn't fade.

Gently, he brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. His breath washed over her face, and she felt some part of her resolve softening. Heat bloomed over her skin and she was suddenly breathless. He'd barely even touched her.

"Should I be unsure?" he asked, his voice low. He leaned a little closer; the tip of his nose brushed over her cheekbone. Something between a whine and a moan slipped softly through her lips.

Kevin gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek, then stepped back. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Fine," she said, her shoulders slumping. "Thirty days. Not an hour more."

"You don't have to act so sad, Princess. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy yourself."

Alexis had no doubt about that. What she doubted was the lifespan of the relationship Kevin seemed so determined to pursue. "If you say so."

"I know so." He squeezed her hand with an excited grin. "Now how about that dinner?"

After deciding on a diner around the corner, Kevin led her around to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman," Alexis teased as she got in the car. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm hoping to offer lots of pleasant surprises."

The eagerness in his expression made her stupid heart trip over itself. "I hope so, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Partnered

by:

JJS4 and A.K. Hunter

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Waking up to snow falling brought back so many memories for Alexis, most of which involved her father. Her mother wasn't around much and that was sort of okay, because she had her dad and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They had been so close. Having Meredith around may have changed that.

Snowball fights, making snow angels, and building snowmen. Those were the memories that would always bring a smile to her face. No matter what was happening with Alexis and her father now, she could remember those times and get a sudden rush of happiness. She also remembered picking out a tree and decorating it while they drank hot chocolate and ate Christmas cookies. She would hold onto those memories forever.

The traditions still stuck with her. She loved decorating for Christmas. Maybe this year she'd be able to spend time with her dad. She wouldn't hold out hope for that though. It would just be nice to have a piece of her childhood with him back. Her apartment was already decorated, well mostly. She went overboard with it some years, but this year she tried to rein herself in. It didn't make sense to go crazy when she was the only one who would be able to enjoy it.

Garland was hung around the windows in the living room and the front door, along with a wreath. Green and red candles stood throughout the apartment. The only thing left was her tree and she was getting that today with the help of Kevin. In the wake of his confession and plea for her to give him a chance, they'd made plans to go pick out a tree and decorate it together. Alexis was nervous about it.

She and Kevin weren't exactly together—it was just a trial run. A trial run that she was trying to take very seriously. She was more than a little shocked that it had been his idea and not her own. Thinking about what he had said, how he nearly begged for her to give him a shot made a smile light up her face. She only hoped that Kevin was taking it as seriously as she was. She still didn't know if he would change his mind about the whole thing and end up breaking her heart.

Alexis tried not to think negatively about him, but their history and his own personal history was worrisome. She was still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, she doubted that he would have taken such a huge risk by confessing how he felt if his plan was just to hurt her, but she couldn't simply forget all the reasons that this experiment might fail.

She walked out of her bedroom after showering and getting dressed. Kevin would be over soon, so she only had time to have a bowl of cereal. While walking to the kitchen there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock on the microwave. Kevin was a bit early. She didn't need to question who it was. She didn't get many visitors, but if she did it was most likely Kevin. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. While their plans today weren't very important, she couldn't help but feel like it was a test. A test to see if they could be around each without the usual tension that always seemed to surround them. She walked over to the door and opened it. Kevin stood there with two coffees. Her eyes latched to the coffee.

"Good morning," he said, handing the coffee out to her.

"Thanks. Good morning to you, too. Mind if I eat before we leave?"

"No, that's fine."

She let him in and headed back towards her kitchen. She grabbed a bowl out of cupboard and grabbed the cereal sitting off to the side.

"Cereal?" Kevin asked. "That's not a proper breakfast."

"It's an easy and fast breakfast that doesn't leave me with a ton of dirty dishes."

"You eat what's convenient?"

"Yup."

"What's wrong with you? You used to love having breakfast when I cooked for you. What happened?"

"You stopped cooking for me," she answered. "What, do you want to cook me breakfast and clean the dishes? Because that's the only thing that will keep me away from the cereal." She laughed, but it was short lived.

"Move over, princess. Your taste buds are about to go on a wild ride," he said, taking off his coat. She stared at him with disbelief for a few moments. Was he really going to cook her breakfast?

He did. He took care of everything while she watched. The image of him cooking in her kitchen brought back a lot memories. Breakfast was amazing. She hadn't realized how much she missed his cooking until she took the first bite. She nearly melted. Kevin made extremely good omelettes and Alexis made sure to let him know each time she would take a bite and groan in appreciation.

"Are you eating it or making love to it?"

"I can't believe how much I've missed your cooking."

"You should miss it. I'm a pretty damn good cook."

"No disagreement there," she told him. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I ate before I got here." He gathered all of the dishes he dirtied and began to wash them. Alexis watched in astonishment. What was going on? He was supposed to help with getting a tree and decorating it, not cook her meals and wash the dishes. Though she could hardly complain, it was a surprising turn of events. When he used to cook for her, it was because she wasn't able to move around so easily, but now she was completely healed, able to do whatever she wanted and he was still taking care of her and he didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks for that, Kev. It was really good." A genuine smile came to her face.

" You know, you could be eating like this every morning," he told her, and she immediately blushed at the thoughts that filled her head. He seemed to catch on and quickly added to his statement. "I just meant that you could be cooking like this every morning."

Alexis snorted. "Yeah, I'm afraid I'm not the much of a cook."

"Well, I could always teach you," he told her before taking the plate from her hand and washing it. Alexis tried to fight the excitement that rose in her chest.

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Of course. You should learn. I can't be here to cook for you every time you're hungry."

She nodded. "I think I'd like that."

"Or you just can't pass up the chance of seeing me in a apron."

"You caught me."

He smirked at her. "So are you ready to get the best tree ever?"

"I think so."

"Good. Let's go." He wiped off the last plate he cleaned and put up in the cupboard, before going for his coat. Alexis laughed as a thought entered her mind. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I miss you being around." She didn't expect for it to make her seem so clingy, so she was quick to continue. "I mean that I miss you being around to cook and clean. I got used to it." She tried to smooth it over, but it took a moment for Kevin to bounce back. Why did she have to make things weird?

"Well, as much as I hope it never happens again, if you get yourself hurt again I'll be right here to help."

Her heartbeat accelerated and she knew she was blushing. She lightly smiled before going to retrieve her coat. "I'll try and stay out of harm's way."

"If that doesn't work. I've got your back." He winked.

Damn his charming self.

They looked around until Kevin and Alexis both agreed that they had found the perfect tree. She picked up some lights while she was there. She remembered last year that all of the lights on her tree went out all at the same time. She had some ornaments back at her place somewhere. Probably in a box in her closet.

Shopping with Kevin was something she found easy to do. Unlike his usual self, he was very agreeable. Maybe it was just because they were shopping for something for her, but he didn't put up a fight with her on the choices she made.

She thought that they could just go back to her place after that, but Kevin told her that while he was around he was going to make sure she had proper meals. She didn't fight him too much when he offered to pay for their lunch. She actually found it endearing that he cared. He was being nice to her. He was being sweet, and she was enjoying the attention he was giving her.

She wondered if he enjoyed being around her as much as she was enjoying being around him. Was she being nice enough? Her default setting with him was usually less than charming.

"So where do you want it to go?" Kevin asked when they arrived back at her apartment.

"I don't know. Maybe in the corner over there." She pointed to the corner in her living room next to the window. She didn't have many options in her small apartment.

Kevin moved the box over the corner and began to open it, after taking off his coat. Alexis mirrored his movements. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, milk, some old orange juice, or wine. Choose wisely."

"With choices like that, how could I be expected to do such a thing?" he mocked. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and the wine. "So what's with the Christmas theme you seem to be going for?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, pouring the wine and walking back into the living room.

"I mean, why go through the trouble of putting this all up if you're the only one who's going to be seeing it?"

"You're seeing it right now." She joked. It was a fair question, she supposed. "I don't know. I like decorating, especially when it comes to Christmas. It kind of makes me feel like a kid again, back when everything was less confusing. Plus, it brings back some good memories." She handed him his glass.

"With your dad?" he asked, but she could tell he was hesitant about bringing it up.

"Yeah, we used to go pretty crazy when it came to Christmas. We'd have a huge tree with hundreds of ornaments to put on it. Some we bought, but others we made. We'd make cookies and just talk." A sad smile appeared on her face. "We don't do that anymore, so I just decided to steal the tradition as a way to remember the good times." She took a drink of her wine and looked down, trying to focus more on the tree than the look on Kevin's face. Out of habit, she felt nervous about oversharing with him.

"That," Alexis braced herself for the judgmental comment, but it didn't make its way, "makes a lot of sense."

"You think so?" she asked, surprised. He understood?

"Yeah, I do. Everyone should have good memories like that."

She smiled to herself and looked back down at the tree. As they decorated the tree they kept talking. Kevin wanted to hear about more traditions that she had growing up. She shared some of them until she got tired of talking about herself. Then she asked him about his childhood and what Christmas was like for his family. They told each other funny little stories about what their best and worst Christmas gifts were. All in all, Alexis was having a good time. She never smiled and laughed so much in a long time.

Maybe they could be around each other without it turning sour.

They stepped back and looked at the tree. It was decorated with lights and ornaments.

"Here," Kevin said walking away to plug the tree in, "let's see what it looks like in the dark." Alexis hoped the lights she'd bought would work. As soon as he turned off the light in the living room, the Christmas tree lit up the entire room.

"Wow." They both said in unison. This was exactly what Alexis missed. She missed sharing this moment with her dad, but sharing it with Kevin wasn't so bad. She even saw a smile pull at his lips.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I love it." She simply told him. Everything looked great. The lights were bright, the ornaments were spread out evenly, and— "Wait, I forgot something."

"What's that?" Kevin asked as Alexis dug through the box sitting next to the tree until she reached the object she was looking for.

She held it up in the air. "I can't have a tree without a star sitting on the top."

"That's true."

She grabbed a step ladder out of the closet in her hallway and pulled it next to the tree.

"Let me get that."

"No," she told him, swatting his hand away when he reached out for the star. "It's my tree, so I put the star on top."

"Be careful. Don't fall."

"Thanks for the your support."

She climbed up the step ladder and fiddled with the star until it looked like it was standing up straight. "What do you think?"

"Looks good. Now get down before you hurt yourself, please."

She rolled her eyes, before climbing down the ladder. "Again, I don't know what I would do without your sup—" She missed a step and almost tumbled to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable, but it never came. Instead two arms were suddenly wrapped around her.

She opened her eyes, to find Kevin's looking back into hers. She couldn't help, but notice how the lights from the tree, reflected off his eyes. She'd never seen something so beautiful before. Not only were his eyes sucking her in, but so was his body. Their chests were basically touching and his arms were clenched around her, making her feel both warm and safe. She couldn't have been sure, maybe it was all in her head, but it appeared as if Kevin's face was moving closer to hers. Tingles were sent through her body. He seemed to change his mind, because he pulled back with a soft smile. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, a little confused. "Thanks," she told him in a soft voice.

His eyes, which were intently on hers, moved to look at her mouth. Damn, why didn't he kiss her? He seemed to snap out of it though. He moved and made sure that her feet sat steadily on the floor. He pulled away once she had her balance. "I told you to be careful, princess." He walked over the light switch and flipped it on. The tension hadn't faded and she found herself wanting to ask why he hadn't kissed her, but she didn't want to push him. Maybe he was just trying to take things slow. Maybe he was waiting for her to make the move.

She cleaned the mess laying on the floor, which included a lot of cardboard and wine glasses. She tried her best not to think about what just happened. Nothing did happen, but she wanted something to happen.

"Do you need help with anything else?" he asked.

Making him stay longer than necessary was appealing to her. She didn't want to push him, but she figured this could be her making a move.

"Well, all the decorating is done. Do you want stick around? We talk or watch a movie?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I don't want you to think you have to keep me around longer than you want."

"I don't. I was genuinely asking."

"Well then." He smiled. "I'd like that."

She smiled back at him. He didn't let her down. She had made the right decision in asking him to stay.

They talked and watched a movie. Alexis thought she'd have to use her brain all night, trying to decide what to say and do, or what not to say or do, but she didn't have to. It seemed natural to her. Very natural. They talked, laughed, shared embarrassing stories from past relationships. He loved teasing her about Ashley. Kevin only seemed to freeze up when she asked if he had ever been in love. She changed the subject when she noticed the change in his mood. She didn't want this night going terribly because she didn't know when to stop.

Before too long they were back to laughing and just enjoying each other. He even made dinner. She told him she'd already eaten too much, but he didn't seem to care. He cooked and she watched trying to figure out how he was able to take what she had in her cabinets and refrigerator and make something that made her weak at how good it tasted. She tried to watch and pay attention, but something about him cooking made her zone out and just watch him. The way he moved, the way he could carry on a conversation without putting too much thought into what he was cooking. She quickly decided that she was going to have him cook for her again, if not for the delicious food, just seeing him cook would be enough for her.

Dinner was amazing and she made sure to tell him that. He seemed pleased with her reaction and told her that he had plenty of meals he could cook for her. She made him promise.

They were both surprised when the credits rolled on their movie. She didn't realize that they had been talking for so long. Kevin looked at his watch and then back to her.

"I should probably go."

She nodded in understanding. They had plenty of time to spend with each other. "Thanks for everything today. I really appreciate the help."

He smiled and nodded. "My pleasure. Happy to help anytime."

"Stay safe." She told him when they reached the door. He turned around to face her.

"You too, princess." Another one of those looks happened and she felt heat rising to her face. She couldn't look away.

"Well," he started and she knew that her window of opportunity was closing. If she was going to kiss him, she had to do it. She didn't have time to think of the pros and cons. The only important thing was that she wanted to kiss him. She was sure he wouldn't push her away, so she went for it.

She moved forward, placing on her of her hands on the back of his neck. She met his gaze for a moment, looking for any signs of him resisting, but she didn't find it. He gently closed his eyes. She smirked, before doing the same and connecting their lips. It was slow and soft. She melted into it and felt him do the same. That was hardly their first kiss, but it was by far her favorite.

They pulled away when they needed to catch their breaths. "Been wanting to do that all day," Kevin told her.

"What were waiting for?"

"You."

"Sorry."

"You're worth the wait."

The was a cheesy line, but it still made her blush. "Yeah, you weren't too bad either."

He laughed and rubbed her arm a few times before pulling away. "Goodnight."

"Night." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"What's the word on your guy, Bennett?" Javi asked, digging through the take out bag to get what he wanted. Kevin had come over with Chinese. Javi had been released from the hospital and Kevin decided it was something to celebrate.

"His alibi is pretty solid, so I think we're going to have to move on. Maybe we could check into the guy, Dower, he was talking about." Kevin had always made it a point to fill Javi in on recent cases. It wasn't much, but he knew Javi wouldn't mind. He liked to help in any way he could, and Kevin wasn't against getting fresh eyes to see if he or Alexis had missed anything.

"Don't think you have another choice." Javi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Damn, I can't tell you how good it feels being out of that hospital. Don't get me wrong, the nurses were hot, but I couldn't take my dignity getting butchered anymore."

"I bet. It's good to see you out of that place. I hated going there and seeing you laying in a bed. It was beyond strange to see you sitting still while other people took care of you."

"Yeah, my advice is to not get shot by some crazy guy."

"I'll try my best."

They ate their food and talked about the case some more. Kevin had no doubt that things would only get better around the precinct when Javi was back.

They spent time playing all the video games they both secretly missed playing with each other. Kevin knew Javi had missed it just as much as he did, because as soon as Kevin mentioned something about playing Javi's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas morning.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Javi asked, when he got up to get something to drink from the kitchen.

"The usual. Family dinner."

"You taking Alexis with you again?" The thought had crossed Kevin's mind. His family did seem to genuinely like her being around, but he wasn't sure if Alexis would be interested in seeing them all again. He and Alexis weren't exactly a couple, so he hadn't made up his mind yet. He didn't want to put too much pressure on her.

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"She doesn't spend much time with her family, does she?"

Kevin shook his head. "Her grandmother is an actress, as is her mother, so she doesn't seem them very often and her father a real piece of work. She tries to play it off as if it doesn't bother her, but I can tell that she wishes things were different." He knew she missed her father, even if she wouldn't admit it. Kevin had only met him on that one occasion, but if Alexis was willing to forgive and forget, he'd do the same. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Tough break," Javi said, sitting back down and handing Kevin a beer. "I think you should ask. Nobody should be alone for the holidays."

Kevin nodded. He didn't feel comfortable with telling Javi about his and Alexis' arrangement. Most likely Javi would flip out on him. He liked what he and Alexis were trying to achieve too much to let Javi's doubt kill his hope. He decided when he came to Javi's place that he wouldn't tell him the truth. At least not yet.

If Kevin got lucky and Alexis wanted to be with him after their deadline came and went, maybe he'd tell him. Until then, he'd keep his mouth sealed tight. It wasn't any of Javi's business anyway.

"What about you? What's your plans?" Kevin asked, changing the topic from Alexis.

"You kidding me? I missed out on Thanksgiving, so my mom is almost hounding me 24/7 about showing up. Not that I don't want to go. Her food is definitely better than what they serve in the hospital. That shit shouldn't be served to rodents, let alone human beings."

"Yeah, I can't say I envied you."

"You always envy me, bro," he said, with a slight grin.

"Yeah, you like to think so." Kevin muttered, putting all most of attention back to the game at hand. They played for a few hours. The banter between them was something they both had surely missed, but it came easy to them. Of course they had years of practice to perfect it. Their game came to end when the banter was replaced by yawns. Kevin was the one to suggest they quit because he wanted to get home, shower, and get some sleep before he had to get back to work.

"Thanks for coming over, bro. Kind of like old times."

"I know. We'll have to start doing hanging out like this again now that you are home."

"I'm game." Javi agreed.

"I'll call if I find out anything else about the case. Your eyes seem to work better than mine these days."

"They've always worked better than yours."

"I miss having you at work, but I sure as hell don't miss those comments."

"Only because they're true."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Get some rest, bro."

"You too. Tell Alexis I said I hope she has a good Christmas, no matter how she spends it."

"Will do." Kevin said, with another yawn. "See ya later."

Kevin got home and immediately started getting ready for bed, but not before texting Alexis.

 _Sweet dreams, Princess._

Not too long afterwards, he got a reply.

 _Goodnight, Kev._

He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought about how lucky he was to have a chance with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Partnered

by

JJS4 and A.K. Hunter

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course we are," Alexis answered, the phone pressed against her cheek as she pulled on her boots. "Dinner at six, right?"

"Correct," Kevin answered. He paused for a moment, then added. "How many romance points would I get if I said I'm counting down the hours?"

Heat rose in Alexis' cheekbones, and she was glad that they were talking on the phone and not in person. It was much easier to hide the stupid grin on her face. "A few. Don't you have plans with Gwen this afternoon?"

"Christmas shopping. What do you want Santa to bring you?"

"If I tell you, it takes all the fun out of it. You're supposed to make an educated, thoughtful guess. Not just buy whatever I ask you to."

"I don't know. Seems like there's a lot of opportunity for me to screw up."

"I trust you. I'm sure I'll love it," Alexis' voice took on a playful tone, "but not as much as you'll like your gift from me."

"What is it? You wearing nothing but a big, red bow?"

She laughed, even as a thrill of desire ran through her. Things had stayed very PG thus far, and almost three weeks into their arrangement, Alexis was more than a little ready to move forward. "I'm not spoiling the surprise. You'll find out on Christmas."

"I'll just keep my fingers crossed then." A buzzer came through the line. "That's Gwen."

"Tell her hi for me."

"Will do. Good luck with your dad."

For the first time, a frown tugged at Alexis' face. "Thanks."

"It'll be great."

"I hope so. I'll see you tonight. Good luck with your Christmas shopping."

"Don't need luck. I'm gonna knock your socks off."

Alexis laughed. "Bye, Kevin."

"Bye, Princess."

* * *

"So what do you think? A BB gun or a Transformer?"

"Transformer, definitely," Gwen said sagely. "Frank and I made the mistake of buying a couple slingshots for the boys' birthday. Let's just say there were a lot of dead birds on our back porch after that."

"Yikes." Kevin tossed two multi-colored action figures into his basket, one for each of the twins, and they passed over from the action figures into a decidedly pink aisle.

"And what about Maggie? What does she want for Christmas?"

"An Elsa doll or a cell phone."

Kevin blinked. "What's an Elsa?"

Gwen laughed. "I'm so jealous that you don't know who she is." She reached up and pulled down a Barbie doll in a long blue dress and placed it in his basket next the Transformers. "I've got you covered. You're going to be her favorite on Christmas morning."

"Thanks, sis."

"Anytime. Well, that's everyone on my list. How about yours?"

Kevin glanced down at the list on his phone. He'd gotten gifts for his parents, Gwen, Frank and the kids, Espo, and Beckett. Even without consulting his list, Kevin knew there was just one person left.

"Almost finished," he answered, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Who's left for you?"

Kevin sighed, not sure that he wanted to go down that path with his sister. "Just Alexis."

A smile spread over his sister's face. "Just Alexis, huh?"

"Gwen—"

"Just the woman you're madly in love with," she continued. "No pressure there. I can see why you've been putting that off. Jewelry's always a good backup."

Kevin bit his lip, then shook his head. "Alexis doesn't wear jewelry. And it's not like we're serious. I don't want to scare her off with something flashy."

"Not serious? She's the first woman you've felt this way for since 'she who must not be named.'"

Kevin smirked. "Still sore about that, huh?"

"It's deserved," Gwen said simply. "So, any ideas on your dream girl's gift?"

"Not a one."

"Well, what does she like?" Gwen caught herself. "Besides deviled eggs and catching criminals."

Kevin honestly wasn't sure. Alexis was passionate and almost single-minded about her job. They didn't really have time to have hobbies. He tried to think what he knew about her. She liked soap operas, his cooking, just about any kind of book, white wine, sleeping in, and romantic comedies. There didn't seem to be a terribly meaning gift in any of that. And he wanted it to be meaningful because she loved Christmas. It was important to her. And he wanted her to know how important she was to him.

The last Christmas he'd been this anxious about giving a gift to a woman his life was just a few months away from falling apart. In the years and Christmases since, he'd carefully rebuilt his life for convenience and comfort and low emotional risks, but now Kevin was realizing that in doing so, he'd left an empty space in his life. With each passing day of their arrangement, Kevin wanted more and more for Alexis to fill the void he'd created in his life.

"I'll figure it out," he said.

They passed a glass figurine shop, and a light went off in his head. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to get her.

* * *

Alexis forced a smile to her face as her father stepped into the coffee shop. He placed his order and took a seat across from her. The shop was just around the corner from the loft, and during happier times it had been one of their favorite places to get coffee together.

"Hi," she said brightly. "How are you?"

"Good," he responded automatically, and Alexis wondered if that was true. He looked good. There were no signs of a hangover; he looked well rested for the first time in a long time. She was glad she'd decided to call him on Thanksgiving. He'd been surprised to hear from her but had seemed genuinely glad to talk to her. Since then, they'd talked on the phone a couple more times, and things finally seemed to be on track. Coffee was their first time meeting since he'd showed up at the precinct, and Alexis had half-expected him to flake out. "It's really good to see you. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You, too." Alexis flushed. "Well, you know what I mean. You look good."

Silence set in for a moment, neither one of them exactly sure what to say, but desperate to bridge the gap that several years of estrangement had torn between them.

"I'm seeing a therapist," her father said suddenly.

Her eyes widened. "Oh. That's great."

"It's long overdue," he said. "I should have done it years ago when my career started struggling. I'm sorry it took me so long to pull my head out of my ass."

"What changed?" she asked.

He took a long sip of his drink. "I'd say it all started when you said you'd stop bailing me out. And then I didn't hear from you for so long and you called to wish me a happy Thanksgiving." He swallowed thickly, glancing down at his coffee. "It made me realize what a kind, loving daughter I have, despite all my neglect." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Oh, it's alright—" Alexis said automatically. Of course it wasn't alright, but she had no idea how to respond to his sudden return to sense. She'd long ago stop expecting apologies from him.

"And I want to apologize for my behavior at the precinct a few months ago. I was out of line, and I don't think I ever apologized for it. You've spent a lot of time cleaning up my messes and I'm sorry for it."

Emotion pricked at the back of her eyes, and she reached across the table, squeezing her father's hand. "Thank you." Alexis wiped her eyes, trying not to fall apart in the middle of her and her dad's first breakthrough in years, and Castle asked. "So what's new with you? How are you liking being a big, bad detective?"

"I love it," she said honestly. "Every day is a puzzle, and I get to help bring closure to people's lives. It's not… traditional," she paused, trying to find the right phrase, "but it fits me."

"You've always been too smart to simple do things for the sake of tradition," he said. "And I'm glad that you're brave enough to find what really suits you. You know, I tell all my friends about my daughter, the youngest ever homicide detective in the New York precinct."

"Actually, I'm second youngest. My captain, Kate Beckett was the youngest. She beat me by a few months."

Castle looked suitably impressed. "Sounds like a force to be reckoned with. Do you get to work with her much?"

Alexis shook her head. "Not very much. She'll consult on my cases if my partner and I need another set of hands, but mostly she's too busy running the department."

"And this partner of yours, he wouldn't be the fellow who threw me out of the precinct a few months back?"

Heat rose in Alexis' face. "That would be him. His name's Kevin Ryan. He's a really good man."

"I'm sure he is. I'm glad he was there for you. Somebody should be."

Alexis smiled. "I actually wondered if you might help me with his Christmas gift." She pulled a first edition copy of _Storm Surge_ out of her bag and slid it over to him.

"Didn't know he was a fan," Castle mused. "I've gotta say I'm surprised. I thought for sure I was blacklisted with your coworkers."

"He loves your books," Alexis explained, then bit her lip. Call her superstitious, but she wasn't quite ready to tell her dad that she was dating her partner. "And who doesn't love a signed first edition?"

The next couple hours sped by as Alexis and her father caught up, talking about all kinds of things. Alexis' phone pinged at five, letting her know that she needed to get ready for her date.

"I've got to go, dad, but it was really good seeing you."

"You too, sweetie."

"Umm…" she stalled, feeling awkward again. "Would you mind if I came over to visit you and Gram on Christmas?"

"Honey, you don't need to ask. I'd love nothing more than to see you."

Hesitantly, she hugged her father, and after a moment she sank into his warmth. She couldn't remember the last time they'd hugged.

"I love you, dad. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "It's more than I deserve. I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

Their date had gone well, even though he'd played it safe. Dinner and a movie was always a good choice. He and Alexis hadn't run out of things to talk about yet, if anything, each day of their dating arrangement seemed to reveal more about each other. During the movie, she'd rested her head on his shoulder and her hand had drawn maddening circles on his chest. They couldn't seem to stop touching each other, so it should have been a bigger surprise when she'd invited herself up for a nightcap and had proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him as soon as they stepped inside his apartment.

"Someone's a little eager," he whispered as she kissed a line down his jaw.

"I've been wanting to do this all day," she murmured before nibbling on his earlobe. He groaned as his blood raced southward, and Alexis guided the two of them down onto his couch. In less than a minute, her back pressed against his couch cushions and one long leg wrapped around his hip. Delicious friction sparked between their bodies as she threaded her hands through his hair, her tongue sliding over his.

Oh, this was a special kind of hell. Having Alexis Castle so close, kissing him, and having to do the right thing... He allowed himself a few precious seconds of her lips moving against his, and then he pulled away.

Or at least he tried to. Alexis' arms around his neck prevented any escape, and her teeth tugged at his bottom lip when he tried to protest. He moaned, instinctively pulling her closer, grinding his hips into hers, and her tongue traced the indent her teeth had left behind. She was doing it again. She making it impossible for him to do the right thing. To be the good guy.

He lifted off of her, breaking their connection with the last bits of his self-control. "I can't," he whispered.

"Why not?"

He struggled to remember the reason. He wanted her with every cell in his body. Those few minutes of kissing, of tasting her mouth, had left him hard and wanting. He shook his head. She mattered too much for him to treat her like one of his hookups. "Because meaningless sex isn't enough anymore."

Her fingertips traced his jaw and she tilted his head up, forcing him to look at her in the half-light. "What if it's not meaningless?"

"That depends. You gonna make an honest man out of me, Princess? Because I don't remember sex being part of this arrangement."

"Fine," she said, her fingers linking behind his neck. "Sex is off the table for now. But… You want this. I know you do. I know I'm not the only one." She leaned close and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Am I?"

Jesus, she was going to kill him, as it was he couldn't keep his hands off of her. His hands slid down her sides, gripping her waist. Anchoring him and keeping her from moving any closer. His traitorous hands itched to pull her onto his lap. "You're not." He simply couldn't be close enough to her. His fingertips trailed down her back as he deepened the kiss, coming to rest on her hips. Her fingers sank into his hair, tugging him forward in a mix of pleasure and pain. He groaned against her mouth, and she shifted so she was straddling him. He fought the all-too-familiar urge to push things further, to lift his hips and grind against her, to feel her bare skin under his fingertips.

He pulled back, panting, pressing his forehead against hers. "Slowly, Princess."

Her eyes were so dark he could see himself in them. "You said no sex. We can do other things…"

His groin tightened at her response, but he forced himself to not let desire control him. "Is that all you want?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, but it fell flat.

She looked down at his chest, suddenly interested in the buttons on his shirt. He caught her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers. Alexis looked up at him through her eyelashes. Kevin knew enough about her to know this was actually a good sign. She could act bold and wanton about her desires, but if she was shy about what she really felt, well, that was the best confirmation he could hope for. "No," she whispered. "It's not all I want."

He pulled her back in for another round, tempering his passion, kissing her gently, thoroughly, slowly in an attempt to show her just how much she meant. How much her trust in him meant. He knew that engaging in some meaningless sexual arrangement with her would break him in half. His heart couldn't take it, not when she already held it in her hands.

The idea that she felt anything for him, any true emotion besides lust, was enough for now. It gave him hope that someday they'd be able to give each other everything they wanted. Maybe if they took things slow Alexis would be able to see his feelings for what they really were.

"Good things to those who wait."


	18. Chapter 18

Partnered

by

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Patience was supposed to be a high standard when it came to being a detective. Dealing with stubborn suspects, mountains of paperwork, and high-intensity situations were part of the job, the job she had trained for just to make sure she wouldn't break under pressure. Alexis thought she handled the stresses pretty well. She'd been in rough situations and was able to walk through it just fine.

So if she could handle getting dropped by a maniac and having her then-asshole of a partner take care of her without actually pulling her hair out, why wasn't she able to deal with the smallest inconveniences?

Spilled coffee, a broken coffee machine, and bad hair day weren't things that she normally would fret over, but today was special. Today seemed to be one mishap after the other and she couldn't handle it. Alexis' patience was running thin.

She had just spilled her coffee down her blouse when her cell phone rang, and of course it startled her because the ringtone was very loud in the small, empty break room. She quickly answered the phone to get rid of the offending noise and dabbed at her blouse with a wet napkin.

Her father had called wanting to vent out all of his problems. Part of her wanted to be there to listen to him, to let him know that she was there when he needed her, but she didn't have the patience for it at the moment. She tried many times to calmly get him to listen to her long enough for her to get off the phone, but he kept rambling on and on.

They had made some progress recently. They were working towards rebuilding a healthy relationship, but Alexis didn't have time for him. She already had a load of paperwork to deal with, plus a coffee stained blouse to top it off.

So after trying to be as polite as she could, she ended up screaming at him, telling him that she didn't have time for him. After hanging up on him, she bit her tongue and sighed. Guilt pressed in heavily around her.

She tried push the guilt away and work on her blouse. No matter what she tried, the stain was still there and very noticeable as she was wearing white. She'd just have to put her blazer on when she made it back to her desk. She rolled her eyes and tried for a second cup, but that obviously was too much to ask for, because it wasn't working. Noises came from the machine as Alexis growled and continued pressing buttons. More strange noises came and with each passing second Alexis' anger was increasing.

"Why can't just one thing, one little thing, go right for me?" She didn't know who she was talking to, all she knew was that she needed a miracle to make it through the rest of her day. She couldn't take one more thing going wrong.

"Hey."

Alexis slumped her shoulders and braced her hands on the counter. She didn't need to look to know who it was. She'd know his voice anywhere.

"Hey," she grumbled.

"Heard you from across the bullpen. Figured I'd come and check on you before Beckett decided to."

"Sorry."

"What's going on?"

She sighed. She didn't want to bring him into all the of negativity that was hanging over her. He needed to be the person she'd go to after the anger had faded, not while it was still there, eating at her.

"Nothing. I'm just not having the best day," she said in a calm voice. "Seriously, I'm fine." She tried again when she noticed that he didn't look like he was leaving. She didn't want to get too upset and take it out on him.

Things had been going so well for them since she'd agreed to Kevin's request, and she didn't want their first fight to happen because she was overwhelmed. She just wanted him to leave her alone to sort it out herself and she could talk to him about it later when she was more logical and in control of her emotions.

"Why aren't you having the best day?"

"It's nothing, really. It's stupid. I'll talk to you about it later, okay?"

"You know, communication is very important," he said in a playful tone as he came closer. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm a very good listener."

She tried to smile, but it didn't work. "We'll talk later and you can listen all you want."

"Alexis—"

"Kevin, please." She turned towards him, hoping she could still make it out of the break room without their conversation turning sour. She noticed his eyes leave hers and trail down the front of her blouse. His signature smirk covered his face.

"Wow, Princess. You know coffee goes in your mouth, right?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes, I know. I spilled my coffee. Now will you please just drop it?"

A crease appeared on his forehead when his eyebrows pulled tightly together. "How can I?" His demeanor and tone had changed. "You're obviously upset and I think you should talk about it."

"Well, I don't want to. Why can't your just respect that?"

"You're my partner; I think you should be able to talk to me about anything. I might be helpful, so why don't we try it out?"

She shook her head. He was relentless, which she should have seen coming. She decided to move past him, to get back to work. He wouldn't bother her if they had an audience. Kevin had other plans. Before she knew it he was standing in front of her, blocking the exit. "Why are you running?"

"I'm not. I have work to do, so I should get started on it." She didn't meet his eyes.

"I thought we were talking."

"Well, we're not, so please move."

"Alexis—"

"Kevin! Please, just stop! I don't want to talk about it! Why can't you just mind your own damn business?" She took a step back and bit her lip.

"I thought you were my business," he said, anger and hurt coloring his tone.

"Not at work," she snapped. "And not when I'm asking you to drop it!" She turned and quickly made her escape through the door on the other side of the room.

She hated doing that. She hated yelling at him, especially now that things were working between them, both at work and in the personal lives, but he had to learn to respect her boundaries. She didn't understand why he felt the need to push her. It wasn't like he was the most open person when he was having a bad day, so why couldn't he just give her the benefit of the doubt?

Alexis walked back to her desk and quickly put her blazer on before anyone else could see how her day was going. She sat down and took a deep breath, settling into her seat and burying herself in the files laid on top of her desk.

She kept her head down and kept it that way, even when Kevin returned from the break room with his eyes intently on her. After a few seconds of her ignoring him, he grabbed his keys off his desk and headed for the elevator.

Maybe she was stupid to be upset with him. What had he done that was so wrong? Asked her why she was upset? Tried to help her? Was that really cause for her to snap at him? She had snapped at her dad as well. It was pretty clear that she was the problem.

She rubbed her temples as she stared at the form in front of her. She couldn't handle spilled coffee and a broken coffee machine without yelling at two of the most important people in her life. How irrational could she get?

An hour later, Alexis was on her lunch break. She wasn't very hungry, so decided to spend her break calling her father. She needed to apologize to him, to explain herself, to let him know that she was just having a rough morning and he called at the wrong time. She couldn't stand them being at odds with one another again just because she overreacted and acted like a child.

He seemed understanding about her reasoning, but she did notice that he held back a bit on his part and she knew it was because of her attitude from earlier in the day. She decided to apologize once again before getting off of the phone with him.

"Dad, I'm really sorry that I went off on you. I didn't mean to. You know that you can talk to me, right? I don't want you to feel like I don't care, because I do."

"Yeah, I completely understand, Alexis. You were at work, I shouldn't have called anyway. I knew you were working."

"That's okay, you can call anytime you want to. I was just having an off morning."

"So everything is better now?"

She pursed her lips. She hadn't seen Kevin, since he left earlier. "It's getting there. I'm getting off early tonight, so maybe I could call you when I get home. Does that sound good?"

"Of course it does," he replied in a happier voice.

"Good. Well, I should get back to work. I'll call you tonight; I promise."

"Okay. I'll talk to you then, sweetie."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

She felt some of the weight lift from her shoulders. She took a deep breath and let the good feeling inside of her linger for a while. One less person upset with her was something she could definitely build on. She just needed to find Kevin in order for that to happen.

He left over an hour ago and hadn't returned since, but obviously Beckett knew where he was because she hadn't come out of her office looking for him or asking where he was. Maybe Beckett sent him out.

No matter the reason, when Kevin got back, she was going to make things right. She couldn't deal with him being upset with her, especially when it was her own fault. She messed up and now she was going to fix it. She was going to make sure Kevin knew that she was still one hundred percent sure about him. About them.

Fifteen minutes passed and Alexis was getting ready to call Kevin, but before she got that far the elevator doors opened and out walked Kevin with a cup of coffee in his hands.

He carefully approached her desk and she met his shining blue eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Peace offering?" he asked, setting the coffee on the desk and scooting to her.

A smile that she couldn't suppress even if she wanted to came over her face.

She grabbed the coffee and nodded. "Kevin, I'm so sorry for earlier. I—"

"How about we go out tonight and we can talk about it then, deal?"

"Of course."

This was a start. She knew they would talk and that they would work things through. She took a sip of her coffee, the coffee she'd been craving since earlier in the day. It tasted so good.

"Good job," Kevin commented, confusing Alexis.

"For?"

"Not spilling it all over your shirt." He winked before walking away. She would have had a comeback, but she was too busy trying to hold back laughter.

* * *

Kevin took a deep breath before knocking on Alexis' door. He nervously shifted the foil-wrapped package in his hands, praying that she would love it as much as he hoped.

The door opened, and Alexis grinned at him, looking beyond gorgeous in a soft blue sweater dress and gray leggings. "Hey, handsome."

"Hey." He stepped inside her apartment, shrugging off his coat and hanging it in its usual place. "Something smells good. You didn't cook for me, did you?"

"I got some takeout from the Italian place around the corner," she admitted with a blush. "Didn't think you'd want to spend Christmas sick from food poisoning."

"You'd be correct. " He leaned in and brushed his lips over her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

An adorable blush spread over her cheekbones. "Merry Christmas, Kevin." Her eyes landed on the package in his hands. "Is that for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Want to eat before we worry about gifts?"

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you worried that I'll win your little gift competition?"

Her smile took on a sharp edge. "Not at all. I just figured you'd be less of a sore loser with a full stomach."

"Whatever, Princess." He flopped onto the couch. "You'd better keep that food warm, because we're doing this right now."

"Right now?"

"Right now. Pony up."

"Fine." She pulled a gift out from under the tree and curled up next to him on the couch. "Who's first?"

Kevin pushed a small, wrapped box towards her. "Ladies first." His heart raced as she tugged open the wrapping paper with a small smile. God, he hoped he wasn't off base with his gift.

"Oh, Kevin." Her voice went soft and the smile slipped away to be replaced by a much more serious expression. She lifted the fragile glass ornament out of the box, carefully inspecting the inscription.

 _For my princess._

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," she said softly. "Thank you so much." Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he savored the gentle heat of her body pressing against his. Frightening words rested on the tip of his tongue, but he resolutely held them back.

"So did I win?"

"We'll see," she laughed, wiping at the corners of her eyes. "Hold on a sec, I need to go fix my makeup. You're definitely off to a good start."

He grinned like an idiot as she disappeared down the hallway and settled back against her couch. It was such a relief that she liked the gift. He was in a tough spot; he wanted to do more, say more, but they were still technically in their trial month. There were five days left and though things seemed to be going well, Kevin didn't want to push his luck. He glanced at the gift on the couch, his gift from Alexis. It looked like a book, but he knew he'd be in trouble if she came back into the room and caught him examining it. Kevin turned his head, glancing down the hallway behind him, then back at the gift. After a few more seconds of waiting, he gave into temptation and picked it up. His fingertips teased along the wrapped edges. Yes, definitely a book. Probably one of her dad's books, too. And while he did enjoy the Derrick Storm books, his gift to Alexis had been just a little more thoughtful, if her response was any indication. His chances of winning were pretty damn high.

"So what do you think?" He heard Alexis ask as she came down the hallway behind him.

He fought back a smirk as he replaced the gift on the couch, and he took one more look at the ornament nestled in the box on the coffee table. "I think I won."

"You sure about that?" Her voice held a challenge.

"Princess," he drawled, turning to face her. "I've never been more—" Every word and thought evaporated.

Alexis stood behind the couch, a few feet away, dressed in nothing but barely-there black lace lingerie and a large red bow that wrapped around her chest.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"What—" He stood up. "But… Aren't we taking it slow?"

She stepped forward. "I don't want it take it slow anymore."

He couldn't argue with that logic, and he hated it. "Alexis, what are you asking for here?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Spell it out for me then."

"You," she said. "I want you. I want to be with you, Kevin. I want to do this for real."

Kevin crossed over to her in two long strides, his heart and desire flying high. His lips crashed into hers, and his hands threaded into her hair, yanking her head back to deepen his access. His teeth sank into her bottom lip, and his tongue invaded the warm recesses of her mouth when she gasped. They'd waited so long for this exact moment, and neither of them was willing to wait any longer.

He lifted her up, and her legs locked around his waist. They stumbled to the bedroom, and he pressed her into the bed, letting his tongue and lips work their way down her neck. Immediately, she ripped open his shirt, dragging her nails down his chest, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Kevin groaned and sank his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Alexis yelped and rolled them over, roughly yanking away every scrap of clothing she could find on him. His shirt hit the floor and soon his pants and underwear followed suit. Blood rushed southward, making him even harder. She hovered over him, desire personified in that sexy lingerie, her hair mussed, her pale skin flushed. A perfect outline of his teeth glared out from the porcelain skin on her neck. He sat up, forcing her to straddle his lap, quickly tugging open the bow and cupping her breasts.

The softest moan slipped through her lips, and he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, feeling it tighten and harden before he covered it with his mouth. He felt some of the tension leave her body at his skillful ministrations, and he repeated the gesture on the other breast.

His teeth grazed her nipple, and her hips bucked against his, a keening sound slipping through her lips. He wanted nothing more to feel her body wrapped around him, riding him and making those fucking gorgeous noises, but some logical part of him, some almost inaudible voice of reason reminded him to take his time, to make sure her body was ready for him.

Once again, Alexis' back hit the bed. Before she could protest, he unclasped the garter belt and tossed it aside. His tongue burned a trail down her stomach, and her breathing increased when he dragged his tongue over the waistline of her lace panties. He took his sweet time, licking her slit over the lace, nibbling at the inside of her thighs when she opened herself to him.

Kevin glanced up her slim body. She was leaning back on her elbows, her eyes were closed, and she was practically panting with need. His fingers hooked around her panties and slid them off.

He lifted one slim leg and then another, letting her knees drape over his shoulders. He could see how wet she was for him, and gently spread her folds apart, lapping at her sweetness.

Her cry made him pause, but her fingers slid into his hair, holding him in place, and he experimentally dragged his tongue over her center once more. A low moan fell on his ears. He smirked, then wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently. Her hips came off the bed, her voice reached an octave he'd never heard before.

Slowly, repeatedly, he teased her, licking at sucking on her most sensitive area, then covering her hips and thighs with kisses when she got too close.

Everything about it was intoxicating: her taste, her scent, the way her skin felt beneath his tongue, her cries, even the progressively painful way she gripped his hair. He loved every moment of it, and he wasn't about to release her.

"Please," she finally begged, moving her hips erratically, almost crazy in her desire.

He slid a single finger inside her, gently rubbing against that mass of nerves as his tongue flicked at her clit. "Please what?"

Her entire body jerked, and her slick muscles coiled around his digit. She was more than ready. She was rigged to explode.

"Please, Kevin—"

He slid a second finger inside her, adding more pressure to her g-spot and sucking her clit lightly. Her hips tried to move, seeking any kind of friction, but he pinned them against the mattress. There was no place for that tensile energy to escape, so it all collected between her legs. She was close enough that the lightest of touches would send her over the edge. His lips pressed a trail of kisses down her thighs, and she literally screamed in frustration.

He smirked and nipped at her supple thigh. "What do you want, baby?" Without warning Kevin sucked on her clit, and she threw her head back against the bedsheet, almost sobbing.

She emitted a strangled, frustrated cry, tugging sharply on his hair. "I want to come! Please, Kevin!"

He grinned at her response. "Eyes on me," he ordered before caressing her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her vivid, blue irises were almost invisible against the dilated pupils. Her breath came in gasps and cries and puffs.

His fingers moved in and out of her warmth, rubbing against the top of her channel with each stroke. He dragged his tongue over her clit in time with his fingers, watching as each stroke caused tiny fractures in her control. Her cries took on an almost inaudible, incoherent quality, and she tossed her head from side to side, doing her best maintain eye contact.

Her walls tightened around him, squeezing his fingers for all they were worth. He stopped for just a second, marveling in the bright colors painted across her chest and cheekbones, the O of her lips, and the untamed fire burning behind her eyes. He'd never seen anything so wild and beautiful and life affirming.

Then his head dipped down and he sucked on her clit while rubbing hard against that perfect spot, setting off a chain reaction across her base.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, her thighs tightened around his neck, and her body bowed upward as she shattered beneath him.

Kevin was so busy lapping up the hot rush of her sweetness, wringing out every drop of pleasure, that he didn't even realize that she'd screamed his name until she was boneless beneath him, her shaking body half off the mattress as she gasped for air.

He pulled back to look at her. She watched his movements with blown pupils and parted lips. Her skin had taken on a soft, pink hue. Kevin had never seen such a beautiful sight, and he immediately pressed himself against her, resuming their combative kiss. Alexis sluggishly kissed him back, still dazed by the force of her orgasm.

His lips covered her breast again, winding her back up for more, and she writhed beneath the simple touch, eagerly lifting her hips. Kevin slid two fingers inside of her, and her muscles hungrily latched onto them. Christ, even when she wasn't moments from orgasm, she was tight. He added another finger, gently stretching her walls. She couldn't seem to decide if she liked it or not—one moment she bucked her hips against his hand, and the next she tried to back away.

"Relax, Princess." The softness of his voice seemed to surprise both of them, and she immediately stilled, her dilated eyes widening, then she reached up and pulled his face down to hers, her mouth demanding, bruising his lips.

He positioned himself between her legs, pressing himself against her hot, wet entrance, groaning as she squeezed him. Alexis gasped as he slid deeper, and he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. He took his time, allowing her body to adjust and stretch around him. She was panting by the time his pelvis pressed against hers, unaccustomed to the fullness. Kevin was seeing stars.

He pressed his hips against hers, pushing her into the mattress and delving even deeper into her. The moan that escaped her lips was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. Kevin continued rocking into her, never pulling out, keeping her wrapped tightly around him as the friction brought her closer and closer to another release. He tasted each of her moans, panting as her fingernails dragged down his back while she coiled tighter and tighter around him. His hips rocked harder, and Alexis detonated beneath him, squeezing him so tight he couldn't breathe.

Before she could come back down he began to move inside her, circling and thrusting gently. His fingers entwined with hers, pressed above her head as he kissed her slowly, his tongue sliding against hers at the same pace that he thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist in response, and she met him for every thrust. He never wanted it to end.

"Kevin," she softly moaned as she drew closer to release.

He broke away from her mouth with a moan, thrusting faster and deeper, losing himself in the sensation of being with her. "Alexis."

Pleasure tingled in his tailbone, and at the same time that the world narrowed to pure sensation Alexis came hard, clenching onto him with a small scream of pleasure.

Kevin collapsed onto the mattress next to her, mindlessly gathering her into his arms and kissing every inch of her skin.

"Oh my god," Alexis panted. "That was—"

"Amazing. Incredible. Mind blowing."

She faced him with a small smile, her face glowing with post-coital bliss. His heart tripped over itself and laughter rumbled through his chest.

"Hmmmm?" she asked.

"You won."

Alexis grinned, then pulled him in for another kiss. "We both won."

* * *

The last several Christmas mornings had been more or less the same: Alexis had slept in, eaten dry cereal out of the box, and watched Christmas movies on television, pausing only to call her mother and grandmother and wish them a Merry Christmas.

This year, she'd woken up in Kevin's arms.

Wrapped in little more than bed sheets, they'd finally made it out of the bedroom well past dinnertime the night before. They'd reheated their takeout, and Alexis had watched Kevin open her real gift to him. They'd spent the rest of Christmas Eve telling stories and making love. It had been perfect. Alexis carefully extracted herself from her partner's embrace, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He mumbled and snuggled into the warm space her body had left behind. God, he was so adorable.

She pulled on a bathrobe and padded into the kitchen, looking for something to cook for breakfast. He'd cooked for her more times than she could count, and now she wanted to return the favor in kind.

She honestly couldn't believe she was standing in her kitchen on Christmas morning after spending the night with her partner, no. Her boyfriend. Her life had taken a huge leap forward in the last twelve hours, but she didn't regret a single minute of it. She felt... Happy. There was a looseness between her shoulders, and a light feeling in her chest. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face. Alexis knew she likely wouldn't have recognized herself, but that was probably a good thing. She'd been hidden and comfortable for far too long, and Kevin made her want to be brave.

She cracked the eggs into the frying pan as coffee brewed in the percolator, humming a Christmas carol as she cooked. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her.

"I see Santa brought me a beautiful present," Kevin whispered into her ear, pressing a kiss just below her earlobe.

Her knees almost buckled, and she turned around. "You must have been a very good boy."

He shook his head. "Doesn't sound like me."

"That's alright. I've always had a thing for bad boys."

His eyebrows raised, and he leaned forward, kissing her neck. "Tell me more."

"Kevin," she sighed into his touch. "I'm going to burn your breakfast if you don't stop distracting me."

He effortlessly leaned over her and turned off the stove. "Breakfast can wait. I'd rather play with my present." His hands slid down her sides. "I seem to remember you have this one spot that just makes you go crazy."

Alexis had about three seconds to process his words before his arms wrapped tight around her and he started tickling her mercilessly.

"Kevin," she screamed as she tried to throw herself out of his grip. She managed to get away and they started running around her apartment in an overgrown game of cat and mouse.

"You're on the naughty list!" Alexis cried.

He caught her in the bedroom, gently pinning her against his pillows. His eyes softened as he stared at her. "It's worth it."

Her heart skipped a beat, and Kevin curled up next to her, holding her in a warm, cherished embrace.

"If you wanted me in bed, all you had to do was say so."

Kevin kissed her shoulder. "This way was much more fun."

She smiled, and her heart felt pleasantly weighed down by her growing feelings for the man next to her. "Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best Christmas present I've ever had."

She heard the smile in his voice. "You too, Princess."

* * *

Author's Note: Gotta love these steps forward. We hope you enjoyed the newest installment. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Partnered

by:

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

How was it that the days dragged on no matter if he was having a good day or not? He'd always suspected that the days dragged on because he'd be unhappy and didn't really have anything going on for him outside of work, but that clearly wasn't the case, seeing as how he was much happier now than he had been in years. He always thought if his personal life was good, the days would just fly by and maybe he'd enjoy being there a little more.

That wasn't the case. The best part about being at work was Alexis. There were other perks. He couldn't deny that helping murder victims and their loved ones wasn't part of the reason he loved being a cop, but on days like today where they had been chasing down leads only to come up empty handed, it was hard to enjoy the job. The only thing keeping him going was Alexis occasionally smiling at him and the fact that they had plans after work. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for him and, given those looks from Alexis, she couldn't wait either.

Being with Alexis, doing whatever it was they were doing, had changed him, made him a happier person. Waking up to her next to him, or waking up to a text from her, made him smile. He preferred her to be there though, next to him, so he could hold her. Just holding, no sexual intentions, just feeling her breathing while she was laying next to him, was what made him calm.

"Ready to go, detective?"

He had zoned out getting coffee. He zoned out a lot when he thought about her, but he didn't care.

"More than you know," he said, pouring out his coffee.

"So movie at your place or mine?"

"Up to you." They walked out of the break room and over to his desk to retrieve what he needed.

"Well, I have a bigger couch and TV, but you have a much more comfortable bed." She weighed the options while he put on his jacket. "And you have better taste in movies, so I am going to say your place." She beamed as she came to her decision. She was always surprising him by how adorable she could be.

"How analytical of you." Kevin smirked as they made their way to the elevator.

They were cuddling on his couch, watching a movie Alexis picked, since she was the guest. He did have to admit that he did have better taste in movies. Most of the movies she had were romantic comedies and he couldn't sit through another one of them. He'd do a lot for her, but sitting through 120 minutes of pure recycled trash, well he couldn't do that as often as she apparently could.

She snuggled closer to his side and rested her head against his chest. He'd seen the movie she had picked out at least 15 times before, so he didn't really need to pay attention to understand what was going on. He moved hand so it was resting on her waist. She must have been very focused on the movie, because she didn't notice when he moved his hand slightly up her shirt. Her skin was so soft and so warm. He lightly traced circles over her skin with his fingertips as he went back to watching the movie.

Watching movies with Alexis was the best. She didn't constantly ask questions or comment on every little thing that she didn't understand. She just watched the movie, soaking it all in until it was over. Whenever he watched movies with Javi, he'd miss vital parts of it when Javi would ask him to explain something. He never told Javi, but that was one of the most annoying things to Kevin. It was yet another reason why Alexis was perfect.

The end credits began to roll and Kevin could tell that Alexis was close to falling asleep. He stopped the movie, but left the TV on to give some light.

"Princess," he said softly into her ear, which caused her to wiggle against him. "Are you trying to fall asleep?"

She nodded. "It's been a long day."

"But it isn't over yet."

"What?" She groaned as she sat up. "It's not over?"

"Nope."

"Okay." She yawned. "What do you propose we do to wrap this day up?"

He smirked, his mind thinking of various creative things they could do, but he simply took her face in his hands, kissing her. He'd seen how tired she was, the way her eyelids drooped down, but when he kissed her, she reacted as if she had never been tired in the first place. He deepened the kiss and she shifted to straddle him. He loved moments like that, where she was so close he could wrap his arms around her. He loved kissing her, just kissing her.

He pulled back. "Still tired?"

She tilted her head, as if in thought. "Yes, maybe you should carry me to bed."

"Think I can manage that." He turned off the TV. The room filled with darkness, but Kevin knew the pathway to his bedroom, so it wasn't a problem. "Let's get you to bed, Princess." She pulled herself tight against him and locked her legs around his waist. She lay kisses to his neck, as he took them to his room.

Once they were in the doorway it was only a few more steps until they were at the bed. He took those steps quickly, laying her down on the side of the bed he usually slept on and crawled next to her. She stretched out and yawned before moving back against him.

He smiled and kissed her head again. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

"Goodnight, Kev."

Alexis had fallen asleep before Kevin, which was typically how it worked out. Kevin's brain managed to go full speed when all his body wanted to do was shut down. He rubbed circles into the small of Alexis' back, like he had become used to doing. The happiness never seemed to die down, not when she was there with him.

He shook head at himself. How did he manage to let her in? He didn't know when it happened, but he was pretty damn happy that he had. He looked up, trying to think of another time he had been this happy. There were moments that came to mind and all of them had one thing in common. They all took place when he was in love.

The thought had been there in the back of his mind, but he kept it there, not willing himself to say it, but right there in that moment, he couldn't deny it. He was in love. It scared the hell out of him, but it was true.

It didn't matter if she loved him or not, that's not how those things worked. They didn't need to both feel it. Kevin knew that and accepted it. He knew one day she might feel that way for him, but until then he loved her and that made him feel stronger and weaker all at the same time. She was worth it. He didn't doubt it for a second.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered into the crown of her head, before pulling her closer and falling asleep.

* * *

Today was the day Kevin had been waiting for and dreading. Javi was coming back. He was unbelievably happy for Javi, because he knew how much he hated being away. Kevin hated it too. He had missed his partner, the one who had his back no matter what, the man who did the job better than Kevin did most of the time. He'd never tell Javi, but when it was just Kevin all by himself, with the new rookie, he was a little nervous about doing the job. It was a new dynamic and that worried him. He was used to having Javi there with him and when he wasn't that had left Kevin feeling a little vulnerable.

As much as he wanted Javi back, he was dreading it, because Kevin couldn't help but think that Javi was going to interfere with the connection he and Alexis had formed in his absence. Javi had already expressed his disapproval and Kevin had ignored it. What would happen when Javi figured out that Kevin had ignored his advice? Would he try and intervene?

Kevin knew that Javi had his best interest at heart, but now that Kevin's feelings for Alexis were growing, he didn't know how he'd take to Javi trying to tell him what to do with his life. It was Kevin's life, not Javi's. Kevin wanted to be optimistic, thinking Javi would notice that Kevin had ignored his warning and not say anything. Unfortunately he knew his partner and that wasn't going to be a likely scenario.

"You must be shaking with anticipation," Alexis commented, sitting down on the edge of his desk. Kevin's eyes immediately went to the blouse she was wearing. It was low cut and Kevin was sure that she'd wore it as a way to tempt him. He quickly made himself look away, unwilling to fall into her trap.

"A little."

"Don't try to hide it. I can tell that you're anxious."

Anxious. Yes, that was a good word to describe it, just for two different reasons. "Yeah, it's going to be good to have him back."

"You're telling me. It's going to be nice to have backup for when you get to be too much to handle." She smirked. "Do you think he'll have any troubles getting back into the groove of things?"

Kevin shook his head. "Javi's like a chameleon. He'll adjust pretty fast. I think he'll be excited even to be doing paperwork."

"It'll be great to get to work with him, but I'm honestly a little nervous."

"Nervous? What do you have to be nervous about, Princess?"

"I like Javi, a lot. He's really easy to get along with, but I am kind of intimidated by him."

"You're not the only one."

"What's that mean?"

"Maybe I am worried he'll catch on that something is going on between us."

"Really? I don't think he will. We can be professional, right?"

"Under the right circumstances."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe he'll catch me looking at you in an inappropriate way," he said, quirking his head to the side.

"Then don't look at me."

Kevin laughed. "If only it were that easy, Princess."

"Well, maybe he won't notice. The job might keep him busy. I'm so nervous. He has a great reputation here. Makes me think I should step up my game, you know?"

Step up her game? Was she that oblivious to how amazing she was doing? "Step your game up anymore and you'll be Captain before too long."

Alexis smiled at him and his heart caught a little in his throat. His eyes flickered to her lips and he gulped. Alexis had seen it and her eyes widened. All he could do was stare back at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

"This is how I get welcomed back?"

Kevin and Alexis both averted their eyes and saw Javi standing a mere foot away from Kevin's desk. A small smile was on his face.

"Welcome back, bro!" Kevin shot up and walked around his desk. "Sorry we would have thrown you a huge party, but with our budget, we can't afford anything." He gave Javi a short hug, hoping he hadn't picked up on the tension between him and Alexis.

Javi returned the hug. "I'll deal as long we can get a drink tonight."

"Consider it done."

"Welcome back, Javi." Alexis approached them and Kevin stood back as Javi hugged her.

"Thanks. You guys ready, because it looks like we're the Three Musketeers."

"More like the Three Stooges." Kevin corrected him.

"Ye of little faith." Javi smirked.

They were going to be a one-of-a-kind team, but Kevin still wasn't sure if that would be a good or a disastrous thing. Kevin looked around as Javi was getting swarmed with hugs. His partner's smile, brought one to his face as well.

The rest of the day was more stressful than Kevin could have imagined. When Javi was gone, it was like it was free game to look at Alexis, to get lost in thoughts as his eyes lingered on her. Alexis hardly ever noticed, seeing as how her back was to him and nobody else seemed to care enough to pay attention, but with Javi, it was a whole new game. He'd have a perfect view to notice if Kevin was looking at Alexis for too long.

Kevin spent his time that day trying to become the man he was when Alexis had first showed up. He wanted to be detached, thinking it would be his best choice to keep Javi in the dark. He kept his eyes down, on the paperwork, and forced his mind to stay focused.

He had to use all of his strength not to look up or smile when Alexis approached his desk to ask if he needed a refill. He just shook his head, not even talking to her. At a certain point, he'd thought all of his efforts were counterproductive. Would Javi honestly not pick up on him being cold to the woman he knew that Kevin had feelings for?

The whole thing was making him itch. He didn't know how he was supposed to act. Things would be a thousand times better if he knew that Javi wouldn't interfere in his personal life.

"Ready to get that drink?" Javi asked, making Kevin pop his head up in surprise. He looked at his phone and found out that he'd been staring down at this desk for the last hour and a half.

He met Javi's eyes. Well maybe he'd feel better after having a drink. "More than ready." He got up and threw on his jacket, quickly scanning the bullpen.

"She's in talking to Beckett," Javi said. The one time that day he allowed himself to be selfish and seek her out and of course Javi had to be there to see it.

"Let's go," Kevin said, grabbing his phone and keys. He'd call her later.

An hour or so later, Javi and Kevin were sitting at the bar. They hadn't discussed Alexis once and Kevin was beginning to feel relaxed. It was almost like before he'd gotten shot. They were talking, drinking, and laughing. Kevin had missed it. He'd missed his partner and now he had him back.

"Bro, you have no idea how good it felt today, being back at the precinct, the bullpen. It was like a dream come true."

"Even the paperwork?"

"Yes."

Kevin smiled. "Glad to have you back, bro. Wasn't the same without you."

"Seems like you've been holding it together okay and with a little help."

"Teamwork—who knew I was cut out for that when it didn't involve my sidekick?"

"Sidekick? You wish, bro."

Kevin laughed.

"Seriously, you and Alexis are great partners."

"We try. Well, I do. She's the one who has closed case after case."

"Wow, look at you, giving her credit. That doesn't sound like you."

Kevin sat up straighter and took a drink, ignoring Javi's comment.

"So about that talk we had, the last time you came to see me in the hospital, you been thinking about what I said?"

"Yes, I thought about it."

"And?"

"And I thought about it."

He heard Javi's sigh and knew he was about to start in on him. "Why?" He asked. "Why, bro?"

"Why can't I feel the way I feel without you having to cut me down?" He wouldn't hide his feelings from Javi, but Javi didn't need to know everything, just enough to make it seem like Kevin wasn't hiding anything. He didn't like keeping things from Javi, but he didn't really have a choice.

"If you had met her in any other way, I might be happy for you, but this isn't right, Kev. She's your partner, now our partner. You should be staying away from her, from the temptation, before you get in too deep."

Kevin laughed. She was his last thought at night and first thought in the morning.

"I can't stay away."

"You know what I mean. You need to keep it professional."

"Easy for you to say."

"What's that mean?"

"It's hard being around her all the time, bro. It's hard not to want more when she's right there."

Javi put his head down. Kevin looked over and saw Javi's face soften.

"I can understand that it's hard for you, I can. Just do me a favor, for a second, think about how you feel about Alexis, think real hard and answer me a question."

"What?"

"Do you want to risk hurting her, even a little?"

Kevin had to admit that the thought of making her cry just about killed him. He never wanted to make her feel anything but happiness. By some miracle they were in the same place concerning their feelings. He knew that there was a huge chance it wouldn't work out. He knew life wouldn't always be perfect with her, but he didn't need perfect, he just needed to be with someone who made him a better person and that was what Alexis had done for him.

She changed a lot of things for him. She made him happy, even Gwen noticed that. Javi was in the dark, but his advice still didn't make sense to Kevin. Why would he want to stay away from someone who made him happy and a better person? He'd never find anyone else like Alexis. She was one of a kind and he selfishly didn't want to let her get away.

"I don't want to hurt her Javi. I lo—" He stopped, biting his lip. "I care about her."

"I can tell that you do."

"Then why do you seem absolutely determined to make me give her up?"

"She's not yours, Kev. Has she ever given you a sign that she wants what you do?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"There's a lot you don't know, Javi," Kevin hedged. Did he want to do this? Tell Javi everything? He could be met with judgment or maybe, just maybe, Javi would have a better understanding of what he was dealing with on a daily basis and back off.

"Then tell me, bro. That's what I am here for."

Kevin told him everything, the good, the bad, and the terribly bad. He laid it all out for Javi to know, except the part where Kevin and Alexis were very much a couple. Kevin wasn't about to risk anything taking the redhead away from him.

Kevin waited patiently for Javi to process it all. Telling Javi everything made Kevin realize how much he and Alexis had been through. It was a lot, but here he was wanting her and still, much to his surprise, she wanted him.

"I don't know what to say. That not at all what I expected."

"Yeah, so now do you see why just seeing her as my partner isn't so easy?"

Javi nodded. "Wait, so do you love her?"

Shit. Why did he have to ask that? Why couldn't he just accept what he had told him, why did he have to dig deeper?

"Javi, I don't think—"

"Do you love her?" He spoke each word slow, and that made it even more difficult for Kevin to try and worm his way out of it.

He didn't say anything, but he did nod, before turning in his seat.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing, man. I'd hate to see this partnership you guys have built come crashing down." Kevin didn't want to think anymore. It never did any good. "Does she feel the same way about you now? After everything?"

He hunched his shoulders. "I don't think so." He hated lying, and he'd just told the biggest whopper of all. Alexis might not be in love with him, but she definitely felt strongly about him.

"Sorry, man. But it's probably for the best." Javi clapped him on the back. "How about another round?"

Kevin nodded, his stomach churning. He hated lying, keeping secrets and sneaking around, but what choice did he have? For now, it was the only way he and Alexis could be together, and after everything they'd been through to get to that point, Kevin wasn't about to let anything mess it up.


	20. Chapter 20

Partnered

by:

JJS4 and A.K. Hunter

Chapter Twenty

* * *

Alexis had never slept better than she did when she was with Kevin. It didn't matter if they were at her place or his, just as long as his arms were around her, holding her, making her feel completely safe. She fell asleep quickly and woke up either by Kevin watching her or to him bringing her coffee. She liked seeing that side of him—the side that she never thought he had in him. He couldn't have been born that way, pushing people away, being so cynical about everything. There had to be more to the story. What made him turn into the man he was when she first met him?

Those thoughts were quickly removed from her focus.

This particular morning she was being woke up in a way that she always loved. Being with Kevin had so many upsides, but the one that always stuck out was his sexual appetite. He was almost always ready to give her anything she wanted. Sometimes she didn't even need to ask for it at all. It was like he just knew what she wanted.

She squirmed slightly when she felt his hands tighten on her hips as he left a trail of kisses up her thigh. Then he paid the same attention to her other leg, making her shivers appear across her skin. She smiled and reached under the blanket, running her hand through his hair.

No words were shared; there didn't need to be any. All she wanted was being done and she didn't need to ask for it. He knew.

His tongue ran up her thigh to her hip bone. He sucked the flesh into his mouth and she gasped. A flame had been lit inside of her, just from his simple touch. She needed more and he knew it. Before she could even think to ask, Kevin's tongue was at her entrance and moving gently towards her cli. She tightened the grip she had on his hair with one hand, while the other was on her hip where his was holding her down against the mattress. Their fingers laced together as he lightly sucked on her clit.

She was no longer just breathing. She was panting, trying to fight against his hold so she could buck her hips, but Kevin wouldn't allow it. He just held her down as teased her.

Having a sexual relationship with Kevin granted Alexis a way of seeing different sides of him. She only had one memory of him in that regard and it wasn't exactly a memory she treasured. However, she would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about it at all. She remembered certain parts of it. Kevin holding her tightly, making her body move into whatever position he wanted her to be in.

The circumstances of that situation were terrible, but she had wondered from time to time how much of that was the real Kevin or just the alcohol. She knew he had to be talented in bed, seeing as how his past was filled with him taking random girls home for the night, but was it just because of the alcohol?

She got her answer not too long after they started dating.

Sex with Kevin was great and she wasn't going to complain about it at all, but sometimes she felt like she was dating two different men. There was the Kevin that was romantic, gentle, soft, and sweet. She loved that guy, but then there was a different part of him that came out from time to time. The Kevin that wasn't afraid to get a little rough with her, who wasn't afraid to push her up against a wall, to fuck her in the shower, or leave bite marks on her skin. She loved that guy as well. He was more possessive, sometimes talking dirty, telling her that she was his. It only made the sex that much better.

She didn't know what provoked him to be sweet one time and a complete animal the next, but each time she found herself excited to see which Kevin she would get.

The Kevin who wasn't as sweet and gentle was out to play at that particular time and Alexis was more than happy to see him.

Two fingers entered her as Kevin's tongue flicked her clit. She let out a struggled moan and once again tried to move her hips, but she couldn't. She tossed her head back when Kevin set an eager pace, his finger turning inside of her, hitting her g-spot. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, knowing she'd be coming at any moment.

Kevin going down on her was always good. He knew exactly where to touch her, how to touch her, and when to touch her. He was perfect, but she was craving more.

An idea popped into her head and she pulled Kevin's hair a little. "Kev, stop."

Soon his head was coming out from under the sheet, while his fingers stayed inside of her. It was her first time seeing him since she woke up and he looked gorgeous. His lips were red, but coated in her juice. He licked his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with that, but I don't want to come on your fingers or tongue. I want to come with you inside me. Please."

His eyes widened, before he nodded. "I think that could be arranged."

She smiled before moving her hand inside of his boxers. She grabbed him tightly at his base and she saw his body tense above her. He bent down, his forehead touching hers. She loved knowing that she could make him look so content, just with a simple touch. Their eyes met for a second, before Kevin crashed his lips to her and she started moving her hand up and down along his length.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, ruining the moment. She broke kiss and looked at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kevin pulled her face back to his. She smiled into the kiss and returned to making more the sexiest noises leave his mouth.

Almost right after his phone stopped ringing, hers began. She knew that it wasn't just a coincidence, and she reluctantly removed her hand from his boxers and sighed. This couldn't have been a worse time. She was soaking wet and Kevin was hard as a nail.

They looked at each for a few moments before moving to grab their phones. Nothing killed the mood more than getting called into work.

"So much for a morning quickie, huh?" Kevin said, grabbing pants from his closet, along with a blue button up shirt and tie.

"Yeah, I should have just stayed quiet and let you finish what you started. I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust."

Kevin let out a short laugh. "Don't worry, Princess. Tonight I will make it worth the wait." He winked at her. He put on his pants as she worked on getting her clothes ready. Thankfully, she had packed an outfit, just in case she got called in.

"Oh really?" She was definitely intrigued to know what he had planned. Which Kevin would she experience? She slipped on her blouse as she waited for his reply.

"Yeah, but you gotta wait." He walked past her, but stopped and then turned so he was right behind her. "Think you can do that?" His breath tickled her neck and she squirmed a little.

"Not if you keep doing that."

"Well then, it's gonna be a long day for you, Princess."

With those words he left, phone in his hand, probably calling Javi.

She thought about his words carefully. What did he mean? Was he serious? Was he really going to make the whole day a living hell for her?

When she walked out of his room, fully dressed, the last thing she expected was to be pushed up against the wall and Kevin lips savagely attacking hers. His body was pressed against her keeping her pinned. After the initial shock wore off, Alexis sank into the kiss and soon enough she moaning as he grind his hips against hers. She was panting, almost reaching her peak when Kevin pulled away. Her head had been spinning from all the sensations and emotions working through her body.

"You ready to go, Princess?" he asked, in a casual tone, although she knew how he must been feeling. She had felt how hard he was when he his body was against hers. How was he able to just pull away and act like everything was okay? Had he done this before?

They decided it would be best to show up at the precinct at separate times to avoid anyone making assumptions. Especially Javi. Kevin was very clear that they couldn't let Javi know that was going on between them. It didn't make a lot of sense to Alexis, but she went along with it.

"See you in there," Kevin said before disappearing inside the building.

Alexis stayed outside of the precinct for exactly ten minutes, using that time to mentally prepare herself to work with her boyfriend. She had a job to do, and her and Kev's relationship needed to stay separate from that job. Alexis took a deep breath and walked into the precinct.

* * *

To say that the last 10 hours were the most frustrating of her life couldn't have been more of an understatement. Throughout the day it became more than obvious that Kevin had experience in torture. Sweet and slow torture. She'd lost count how many times through out the day she had felt Kevi'sn hand on the small of her back, or his breath on the back of her neck. Each time he was near her, her senses heightened. She swore she could feel heat radiating off him whenever they stood close to each other, and she couldn't be sure if it was just her, but the scent of his cologne seemed to be stronger as well, making it hard for her to not imagine what it would feel like to pull him into the supply closet and kiss him until they both couldn't breathe.

As if her imagination wasn't cruel enough, Kevin certainly didn't help. At one point they were on the elevator together all alone. As soon as the doors shut, Kevin was kissing her neck while his hands moved between her legs to tease her. She was done with the teasing. It was definitely starting to make her ache.

Kevin told her would make it worth her that night, but she was seriously thinking of taking care of it for herself. "It's worth it, Princess." He breathed against her ear as his thumb stroked near her clit. "I promise I'll make you feel so good." She nearly whimpered. Kevin pulled away just in time for the elevator doors to open. A frown was stuck to her face as the day progressed. The ache inside of her made it hard for her to enjoy anything.

Sitting her at desk, she had to squeeze her thighs together. The ache was too unbearable. How could Kevin stand it? Was he in pain too? Or had he taken care of himself earlier in the day? Was that how he was able to keep the game going?

He'd left her alone for a whole two hours and she thought that she was going to get lucky and he would just allow her to work and not fantasize about him fucking her into oblivion. She watched as Kevin went on with his work, not once looking up to meet her gaze. She should've been happy that he was leaving her alone, giving her body a chance to recover from the torment he had put her through, but a part of her missed the attention she'd been receiving from him.

"See you tomorrow, Alexis," Javi called out to her, making her snap back to the present.

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well if you want to slack just push your work onto Kevin's desk."

She slightly smiled. "I'll keep that in my mind."

"See you later, bro."

"Bye, Javi," Kevin called out from his desk only glancing at the man for second before his dropped back down to his desk.

Twenty minutes after Javi left, everyone else started filing out, leaving Kevin and Alexis alone. Well, alone for the most part. The bullpen was only occupied by the two of them. Other officers were on the first floor. A weird silence had settled over them and it was driving Alexis insane. How could he be all over he most of the day and then ignore her? What was going on?

Ten minutes later, she sucked back into her work in front her. Kevin was only a thought in the back of her head until she noticed he was approaching her desk. She looked up at him and was met with a pair of dark eyes. Kevin watch her wordlessly with a hungry expression on his face. She gulped as his eyes continued to hold hers captive.

He held out his hand and in an instant she grabbed ahold. He pulled her out of her chair, without saying a word and pulled her against his body. The contact was enough to make her want more. He moved her hair out of her face before kissing her, soft and slow, building desire within her. He moved them around grabbed her waist, sitting on her the edge of her desk. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders before deepening the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss sped up and became more rough. Kevin won the battle, but she could already tell they were both going to win the war. He slipped one hand up her blouse, rubbing her nipple through the lace material of her bra. It hardened almost immediately and she felt Kevin smile into the kiss. His free hand moved down her hips to her thighs, sliding underneath her skirt. The pad of his finger grazed her mound. Her let out a small groan upon feeling her.

"Still so wet."

"Kevin," she panted as his lips moved against her neck. "I can't take the teasing anymore. I need you."

"Need me to do what?"

"You know what I need."

"Want to hear you say it." His voice was so harsh, but sexy all the same. She gripped his shoulders when he pressed two fingers to her clit, rubbing in circular motions.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Make me come."

His fingers stopped and she whined. The fire was almost agonizing as it built and built. "You can do better than that. Come on, tell me what you really want." He licked and nipped at her pulse point. "Tell me."

"Fuck me! Please, Kevin, fuck me!"

"That's better." He pulled away from her and she almost fell forward. She gripped the side of her desk to keep herself from falling. She growled at him. "What? If I'm gonna fuck you, I need to lose some clothes."

As he unzipped his slacks, she looked around, almost shocked when she took in her surroundings. They were at work. "Kev-"

"I know, but do you really want to wait until we get back to my place or do you want me to fuck you senseless right here on your desk?" He pressed two fingers back to her aching clit and she pulled him forward with a moan. He lightly chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Lift your hips, Princess," he ordered pushing up her skirt and tugging down her panties. The desk felt cold under her, but that didn't bother her all that much, not when Kevin raised her legs so she could wrap them around his waist.

Their lips collided, tongues fighting each others, hands touching, grabbing at each other. He sucked harshly on her throat and held her hips firmly as he lined himself up with her entrance. "Are you really ready or not?"

"Kevin!" She whined, moving herself closer. "Please,"

"I love when you beg." He whispered against her skin. With a jerk of his hips he was in her, filling her quickly with his cock. They both whined at the sensation. "God, you feel better than I imagined. So wet."

"Kev, move, please."

"If you keep begging like that I won't last long."

"Kev, I-"

She was cut off as he began thrusting into her. They were in the precinct, but they may as well bed in Kevin's bed, because Alexis didn't care about where she was as she clutched her hands on Kevin shoulders, back, ass, anything she could grab a hold of as Kevin pushed deeply into her.

Her moans came out breathy, but loud. Kevin's grunts were almost feral. "So close," she moaned in his ear. She was on fire.

"You feel so fucking good."

She wanted to tell him how good he felt buried inside her, but she wasn't able to speak, not as Kevin continued to thrust deeply into her.

"Fuck," Kevin said, when Alexis cried out as his thumb brushed her clit. "Come for me."

With a slight increase of pressure on her clit, Alexis bit her lip to hold in a scream and clamped down on Kevin's throbbing cock. White spots lit up behind her eye lids as the most intense orgasm she had ever had washed over her. She was only vaguely aware when Kevin reached his own release.

She stayed seated on the edge of her desk, clinging to Kevin, for a long time. She had no sense of time. She didn't care. She felt too good, too free, to care about anything else.

"Did I make you feel good?" Kevin whispered.

"Good isn't the right word."

"What is?"

"Don't know. Can't think."

Her breathing even out and Kevin backed away from her with a small laugh. "Happy I decided to tease you all day?"

"If that's the reward you can do it again sometime." She slid off the desk and was surprised her legs were able to hold her up steadily. She pulled up her panties up and adjusted her skirt, noticing a smirk on Kevin's face. "What?"

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"That good?"

"Best orgasm of my life." She wasn't lying. She'd never came that fast or hard in her life.

"I guess next time I'll have to try and beat my personal best." He winked, buckling his pants.

"Yeah, you definitely should, but next time can you try on your bed? As hot as it was having sex on my desk where anyone could find us, your bed is more much comfortable."

"I should hope so."

Once they were dressed and looked presentable they grabbed their things before heading to the elevators. "Coming over tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Where else would I go?"

"Your place."

"True, but your place has something mine doesn't."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Well when we get there, I'll let you see a lot more of me." She smiled as they entered her the elevator hand in hand.

* * *

Alexis spent the next morning as distracted as she'd been the day before. She couldn't get the events of the previous night out of her head. Kevin had been so sexy, sexier than she ever thought he could be, and she thanked the universe for allowing her to have him.

She always knew that he was more experienced than her when it came to sex. It used to bother her, before they were together, but now Alexis wanted nothing more than for Kevin to teach her more enjoyable ways of having sex.

Javi entered the precinct calling out Alexis and Kevin's names. Alexis' head snapped up and immediately tried to focused all of her attention to Javi and not the events that occurred the night prior. Just thinking about it made her blush.

It didn't work well. Just thinking about _not thinking_ about Kevin and the night before was making her squirm in her seat as images of Kevin began to flood her mind.

Kevin was going to be the death of her at some point. He made it impossible for her to work in close quarters with him, especially in the precinct. Especially when he stood up and leaned casually against her desk, the same desk he fucked her on the night before.

Butterflies were in her stomach, her cheeks were burning, her panties were damp, and to top it off she hadn't heard a single word of what Javi had said. All she knew was that she, Kevin, and Javi were leaving.

She stood up and followed along, figuring she'd play catch up along the way.

"So, Amber Collins is currently employed at the same company the vic worked?" Alexis asked, from the back seat of Kevin's cruiser. She grabbed the file from Javi before the got into the car.

"Yeah, we're thinking that their jobs somehow intersected..." Javi turned to look at her. "Were you not paying attention when I was talking before?"

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"Well, get it back in the job. Can't have you being distracted again, okay?"

She nodded. Javi continued, "Okay, so maybe there was some bad blood between them. She had called him three times the night prior to his death. If anyone has answers, it's her."

"Sounds plausible. Where does she live?" ahe asked, closing the file in her hands.

"Three blocks from the scene of the crime."

She nodded. Right. She had read that in the file. She shook her head at herself and tried to pay as much attention as she could.

"Bro, turn left up here and we should be there."

Kevin nodded.

"Why are you so quiet?" Javi asked.

He shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Well you better get out of that head of yours. We're going to need you to present, not in the back of your mind. You both having problems or something?"

"No. I was just thinking about the case, that's all, bro." Kevin answered for them both. Alexis tried to look casual as Kevin covered for her. It didn't help that Kevin was already nervous about Javi finding out about them. "I'm focused, I promise."

They pulled up to the building and got out of the car. "What floor?" Kevin asked as they made it inside in front of the elevator banks.

"Seventh," Javi answered.

The elevator pinged and they entered the elevator. Kevin stood as far from Alexis as he could. She didn't take it personally; she knew he was paranoid with them being close. They never were before, so it made sense. That didn't stop her from catching him looking at her legs though. She was wearing a skirt again, so she knew that he would be looking. He always did. Their eyes met and he quickly looked to Javi and then to the floor. As soon as the door opened, Kevin quickly exited.

"This way, bro." Javi pointed down the hall passing him up. Javi stopped in front of the door and knocked a few times. Alexis stood behind Javi and Kevin behind her, leaning against the wall. She took a sneak glance behind her and saw Kevin looking at her ass. Apparently he was having the same trouble she was having with focusing. He looked up and met her eyes, before giving her a smirk.

She playfully rolled her eyes, before turning back around. Javi sighed and knocked again. "Wonder if she's even here." Javi said, turning to Alexis.

"Javi," Kevin said in a low voice. Alexis followed Kevin's gaze. She then noticed the woman, she must have just gotten off the elevators.

"Hey, are you Amber Collins?" Javi asked, flashing his badge and just like that their suspect made a run for it. Alexis didn't think twice, she just ran down the hall after her, just like they had planned back in the cruiser if Amber decided to take off.

The plan was simple, they all knew what to do, as soon as Amber exited the building and ran down the alley, since that was likely her route for trying to ditch them, Kevin and Javi were going to cut her off while Alexis chased after her down. It was simple. At least she had thought it was.

As soon as Alexis ran down the alleyway she heard footsteps behind her. She wanted to look, but didn't. She couldn't lose sight of Amber.

The girl was fast, but her energy was draining, and Alexis saw it as her stride slowed. She drew her weapon and moved forward. "Show me your hands!"

She raised her hands slowly and Alexis grabbed her wrist, before lowering her gun. When Alexis reached for her cuffs that was when she noticed Kevin's presence. "What are you—" Quickly Amber shot up, knocking Alexis to the ground and disarming her.

Kevin jumped into action. "Put the gun down now!" he ordered.

Amber locked eyes with Kevin, shortly, before firing two shots at him. He was knocked on his back.

"Kevin! Kevin!" Alexis all but screamed. She quickly moved over to him, Amber being the furthest thing from her mind. She took her hands and cupped his face. "Kevin, look at me! Are you okay?"

He nodded, but looked like he was in pain.

"What the hell?" Another voice appeared. Alexis looked over to see Javi coming up.

Kevin tried to sit up, but Alexis wouldn't allow it. "Stay down. I'll get help."

She left with a million questions running through her head. What was Kevin thinking? That wasn't part of the plan. Where was Amber? Was Kevin going to be okay? What would Beckett say? What would Javi think? How could he have made such a rookie mistake?

Alexis called for an ambulance and turned to see Javi and Kevin. Javi was helping him up, but it didn't go unnoticed by Alexis that Javi was visibly angry and with good reason. She couldn't hear what Javi was saying, but she figured she already knew. Kevin ditched him. He was supposed to have his partner's back. All she could do without jumping to Kevin's defense and raising even more suspicion was to hope that they worked through it.

The ride in the back of the ambulance was silent. Alexis was holding Kevin's hand, but she never spoke. She was still mad at him and she didn't want to scream at him while he was already in pain. He went to the hospital and let the doctor check him out, Alexis hadn't given him any other choice on the matter. He had some bruising over his chest, but other than that he was fine. Thankfully they had all been wearing their vests.

Javi didn't go to the hospital and Alexis knew that Javi wasn't going to let this go. Since Kevin ran after her and left Javi's side, did that mean that Javi had figured out what was going on between them? She sighed and rubbed her temples. What was going to happen next?

Alexis drove Kevin back to his place and tried to think of what she was going to say to him. He told her on the drive back that he didn't need her to stay, that he would be okay, but she was stubborn and wouldn't give in. He should've known that.

Once inside his apartment, she helped him over to the couch, before grabbing her purse and pulling out the pain pills his doctor prescribed him. Kevin was insistent that he didn't need any pills, that all he needed was sleep and that he would be fine in the morning. Alexis knew better. Kevin hated being treated like a child, so he wasn't going to make easy for her.

"No," Kevin said, when he saw what she had in her hand.

"How about you just let me take care of you? It's your fault that this whole thing happened in the first place." She knew her words had affected him, but she couldn't lie to him. She couldn't let him think that she was okay with the stupid decision he had made. She stood up from the couch to get a glass of water for him.

They definitely needed to have a talk.

She came back with the glass and handed it to him, before pulled the pill bottle out of the bag and handed him a pill. "Alexis—"

"Kevin," She cut off his protest. "Just take the pill. We both know I won't give in until you take it, so stop prolonging the inevitable."

He looked at her for a moment, before sighing. "Fine." He muttered taking the pill out of her hand and popping it into his mouth. "Happy?" He asked after chasing the pill down with a big gulp of water.

"Hardly."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at you. You got shot."

"I know, but I was wearing a vest."

"What if she had shot you in the head, Kevin?" Just saying the words made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

Kevin sat back against the couch cushions and closed his eyes. She wasn't letting him get off that easy though. "What happened to the plan we all discussed? Why didn't you follow Javi?"

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know."

"I'm not buying that, so just tell me the truth. Why did you almost get yourself killed?"

"I was worried, okay? I was worried about you," he said, before releasing a sigh. "I was worried."

"About me? Why?"

"You were going after her alone. She could have just as easily shot you too, you know?"

"But she shot you, Kev."

"Look, you had already been hurt on the job once because I wasn't there to help. I wasn't going to let it happen again, so that's why I didn't follow the plan."

She put her head down before returning her eyes to him. "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Let your personal feelings interfere when we're at work. Obviously it isn't safe. You should have trusted me."

"I do trust you, I just didn't trust the situation. Like I said, you could have been shot too and I wouldn't have been there."

"Kev, you do know that I could be shot at any moment of any day, right? It's the world we live in."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"Because you made it so easy for you to get shot, because you ditched Javi and he could have been hurt because of it. I'm mad because you didn't think things through; you just acted and now look at you."

"I'm alive and well."

"You're not well. Kevin, if I tried to pull that stunt on you, would you be taking it easy on me right now, or would you be pissed off?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have stayed by Javi's side, but I didn't. I can't apologize for worry about you though and I'm not going to."

"You can't always be there to protect me."

"Not going to stop me from trying," he told her, his eyes starting to glaze over.

The whole day had been disastrous. Kevin didn't want to accept it, but he could have been really hurt from his mistake. She definitely didn't want to be the cause of him getting hurt. She hated thinking it, but maybe she needed to pull back. Maybe they couldn't make this work. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This. Us."

"What?"

"It's already gotten you hurt, Kev. I mean is what we have worth getting one of us hurt or killed?"

He sat up, grimacing through the pain. "We're not breaking up. We're not. So you need to get that out of your head right now. Even if we did break up, it wouldn't stop me from trying to protect you. It's my job. I mean, you're my partner. I'm supposed to be there for you."

"Javi is your partner too, you know."

"I know." He sighed. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry that I did, but I can't go back and change it. All I can do is learn from my mistake and try my best not to do it again."

"You think you can do that?"

"I'm going to try my hardest, but—" He laced his hand through hers. "It's going to be hard to let you walk into dangerous situations without me having your back."

"I'm a trained detective, and I've grown and learned a lot from when I was attacked. You need to let me take care of myself from time to time, especially when we're at work."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I know, I'm going to try, I promise."

She nodded and squeezed his hand with her own. She watched over him as he dozed on the couch, her fingers still entwined with Kevin's. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm, whispering, "I'm afraid to lose you, too."

* * *

Author's Note: It's always a roller coaster with these two. What do you think?


	21. Chapter 21

Partnered

by

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

"What do you think it's about?" Alexis asked as they made their way to the precinct.

"Probably that rookie mistake." Kevin sighed. He should have known he'd have to answer for his actions before too long. The day had finally arrived. He and Alexis both got phone calls earlier that morning from Captain Beckett, telling him that she needed to see them both.

"What do you think she'll say?" Alexis seemed nervous. Kevin didn't know why she was nervous. Her ass wasn't on the line, nor should it be. He'd made the decision to go against his partner and get shot in the process, not Alexis.

"Don't know. I'll probably be put on desk duty for a while. Shouldn't have to worry about it too much. I'll deal with the consequences; it was my fault after all. It's time to face the music." Kevin wanted to be angry that he'd be stuck pulling desk duty, but he couldn't be. He was the one who had screwed up, who let his feelings pull rank on the job. He deserved to be taken out of the field.

"Have you talked to Javi?"

"Nope. I tried calling, but he wouldn't return my calls. He's probably still upset."

"Yeah. I think you just have to give him some space for a while. He has a right to be mad."

Kevin nodded. "I know. I just wish he wasn't totally shutting me out."

"Just for now. I'm sure it blow over soon, but for right now, I think you just have to endure until he's ready to talk."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

"You have your moments, Princess." He smirked. As they entered the precinct he was mindful to let go of her hand. They entered the elevator and rode in a somewhat anxious silence. Kevin was ready to go in, accept his punishment, and move on.

They entered the precinct and walked over to their desks. Kevin took off his coat and put down his keys before walking to Captain Beckett's door. He knocked twice before he heard her voice telling him to come in. Alexis was in tow. He gave her a brief smile before he opened the door and entered.

His eyes widened when he look over in the corner of the room and saw Javi. His partner looked up for a moment, but then refocused his attention away from Kevin. A wave of guilt fell over Kevin as he walked forward to Beckett's desk.

"Captain Beckett, you wanted to see us?" Kevin started.

"Yes, I did. Take a seat." She spoke to both of them.

Kevin and Alexis sat in the seats and Kevin could feel Javi's eyes on him. He shook it off and looked up to meet Beckett's stare. "So, do you want to explain to me your side of the story? How you managed to get shot and how our suspect was able to flee?" Her eyes bore into Kevin's.

"I made a mistake."

"Which was?"

"We had a plan and I didn't follow it. I was the reason that she got away and I was the reason I got shot."

"Why didn't you follow the plan?"

"I," Kevin stopped. How was he supposed to explain his reasoning without giving his and Alexis' relationship away? He needed to stay professional, getting wrapped up in emotion wouldn't help him.

He cleared his throat. "Detective Castle ran down the alley and at the time, I thought it would be more beneficial to lend her backup."

"And leave Detective Esposito without any explanation as to what you were doing? Leaving him without backup?"

He nodded. "Like, I said I made a mistake and I am more than willing to take any punishment you have for me."

"It's not that easy." She looked away from Kevin, her eyes going down to her desk, before speaking again. "It's been brought to my attention that you and Alexis seem to be in a personal relationship." His eyes widened and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alexis freeze up. It didn't really need questioning of how she knew about them. Only one person could have figured it out and that person was sitting behind him. "Is that true?" Beckett's voice made his heart hammer.

This wasn't good. There was no way they would just get a slap on the wrist. Beckett would follow protocol. He couldn't focus too much on the anger that was quickly building inside of him. If he and Alexis had been found out because of their own recklessness it would be easier to swallow, but just knowing that someone he considered his best friend ratted him out made the hurt so much worse.

He knew Javi was upset with him and he understood why he was. Javi had every right to be upset, but to bring Alexis into it and to put their careers in jeopardy? He didn't understand that and he already knew he wouldn't forgive it.

As much as he wanted to protect Alexis and every instinct in him wanted to, begged him to, he couldn't. He needed to be honest with Beckett. Their careers depended on it. If he tried to lie his way out of this and got caught, he knew he and Alexis would pay the consequences.

"Ryan?"

"Yes, it's true." He spoke the words and he saw Alexis flinch next to him. He kept his eyes on Beckett, showing her that he had nothing to hide. It was time to face the music for every rule he had broken. Trying argue that his and Alexis' relationship wouldn't get in the way, was futile, he'd already proven that he could easily be compromised as far as Alexis was concerned.

"Is that right?" Beckett directed the question to Alexis, who looked at Kevin a fraction of second before looking back to Beckett.

"Yes, it is."

Beckett nodded and turned her gaze back to Kevin. It felt like his skin was crawling. This was why he shouldn't have been so persistent in getting Alexis to give him a chance. Look where it got them, sitting in Captain Beckett's office waiting to see what kind of punishment would be coming their way.

"That's why you followed her down the alley instead of following the orders from Detective Esposito?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Beckett nodded. "You know this means that you two can't work together any longer, don't you?"

"I do."

Alexis stared blankly ahead and bit her bottom lip, Kevin could tell she was nervous, hell even terrified.

"Well, how about we talk about the very few options you have." Beckett opened the file on her desk and Kevin could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He didn't need to look to Alexis to know that she was most likely going through the same emotions he was.

* * *

Alexis had worked tirelessly for years to become a homicide detective, and she'd worked even harder to become a good one. Now she was on the brink of giving it all up because she'd been stupid enough to fall for her partner.

Kevin drove Alexis back to her place, the drive silent and heavy with doubt and anxiety. Captain Beckett had suspended each of them for two days. Two days, she had advised, with which they should consider their options. It was more a kindness than a punishment. And it was nowhere near the punishment they deserved.

Kevin had made a stupid mistake because of his feelings for her. He'd proven that they couldn't work together and maintain objectivity. That was bad enough, but that wasn't all. Esposito's exposing them had led Beckett to personally investigate Alexis and Kevin. Every detail of their partnership had gone under the captain's scrutiny—including video footage of the bullpen. Not only had Kevin proved that their relationship had made their work partnership dangerous, but thanks to their frantic coupling on her desk days earlier, they'd also proven themselves reckless and unprofessional. They were lucky to not be fired.

As it was, they could no longer work together and their options were limited: one of them could transfer to a different department, or one or both of them would have to leave the NYPD. Either way, one of them had just lost their dream job. Now it was simply a matter of deciding who.

They arrived at her apartment, and Kevin put the car in park. He didn't seem able to look at her; she understood. She didn't want to look into his face either.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I never . . . When we started dating, I didn't—" The words caught in her throat.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "I know. I'm sorry, too."

"I'll tell Captain Beckett she can reassign me."

"No." He shook his head. "You don't have to do that. There's a vacancy in narcotics. I did good work for them a few years ago. They'll take me back."

"But what about Esposito? He's your partner."

"He's your partner, too," he reminded her. "Besides, he and I can't work together right now, either."

Sadness pressed in on Alexis' chest at the emotion in Kevin's tone. He'd lost his dream job and was on the outs with his best friend. God, could their day get any worse? "Do you want to come up?" She didn't want to be alone.

His voice took on a heavy, desperate tone. "I think we should take a break for a while."

The air was knocked right out of her chest. "What?"

"It's just…" He ran his hands through his hair. "We should let things settle down a bit, don't you think?"

Alexis didn't say anything. She could read between the lines; their relationship had cost him his dream job. It wasn't worth it. He didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Right," she said, her voice hollow. "A break is probably a good idea." She reached for the handle and pushed the door open. "Thanks for the ride."

She wanted him to stop her, to reach out, to tell her he changed his mind. Instead she watched him drive away.

* * *

"Come on, sweetie. You need to get out of this apartment."

Alexis tugged her blanket up over her head. "I'm fine, dad."

"You're not fine." Her father's gentle but insistent voice carried through the cotton weave. "You haven't left your apartment for anything but work in two weeks. You don't answer when I call; you're almost out of food. At least let me take you grocery shopping."

"I'm not hungry."

Alexis felt the couch dip down by her feet. "Sweetheart, I know you're hurting. I know you miss him, but don't you think you're overreacting? He isn't worth this much pain."

Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. The day after Kevin had driven away, reality had hit hard. She'd been home alone all day, with nothing but her heartbroken thoughts to keep her company. She'd called and texted Kevin, knowing that he was off work, too, but he'd never responded. She was really and truly alone, and that unyielding sense of loneliness had spurred her to call her dad and tell him everything. Just over two weeks later, she still hadn't heard a word from Kevin, but her dad had been coming by almost every day. At first it had been a great comfort, but now she almost regretted telling him. It was hard enough not talking to Kevin, not seeing him, but losing him as a partner had hurt, too. She'd gotten so used to having him by her side all the time, and now he was gone. It took every ounce of willpower she had to make it through work each day, and by the time her shift was over she had nothing left.

She never should have let him into her heart. She should have known better. She did know better.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Okay. You can not talk about it at the grocery store." The blanket was unceremoniously tugged off of her body. "Now get off the couch."

"Dad—"

"Alexis Harper Castle. You are better than this. I know your heart is broken. I know everything feels wrong. But you owe it to yourself to stop wallowing. You owe it to yourself to get off that couch. Do you understand me?"

The stern, almost desperate tone was what pushed her to sit up. "Just the grocery store?"

He nodded. "We'll be back before you know it."

Alexis forced herself to her feet and wrapped her arms around her father's middle. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too."

She pressed her cheekbone against his chest. "I miss him."

"I know."

"I don't know how to stop missing him."

"Just give it time," Castle said. "That's all you can do."

"Dating sucks."

"Why do you think I'm still single?" He gently pushed her back. "Now go get your coat. We've got a date with the ice cream aisle."


	22. Chapter 22

Partnered

by

JJS4 and A.K. Hunter

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

As if Kevin didn't have enough on his mind, now he was making his way over to Javi's place. He knew better than to have this talk at the precinct where anyone could hear. Javi would probably ignore him anyway. Going to Javi's apartment was his only other choice. He couldn't keep letting the tension between them build.

Kevin needed answers. He needed to at least try to understand why Javi did what he did. Why didn't he just pull him aside and talk to him? Why did he have to go straight to Beckett and put both his and Alexis' jobs on the line?

Kevin had been calling him and texting him, only to get no replies. If Javi thought he could play snitch and then hide from Kevin, if he thought he wouldn't have to answer for it, he was wrong.

He walked to the familiar door that he'd knocked on countless times before and took a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves in check. He didn't want to go in pissed off and yelling. He needed to handle this situation in a mature manner. He knocked twice on the door and it wasn't too long before he felt his skin grow hot and his fists clench.

The door opened and Kevin wasn't greeted with his best friend, but by the man who betrayed him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You got a sec?" Kevin asked, his voice showing just how bitter he truly was.

Javi looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and backing away, silently letting Kevin in. Kevin jumped at the chance and stormed past Javi. He looked around the apartment, making sure they were the only two there. He didn't want an audience.

"So-"

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just giving you time to clear your head." Javi gave him a once over as Kevin paced in front of him. "Obviously you haven't done that yet."

"Clear my head? I'm not really concerned about that right now."

"Then why are you concerned?"

"You know why. Why'd you do it? Why did you go to Beckett?"

"Oh come on, bro. You know I had to."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened in that alley. I was depending on you to have my back out there and you ran off without even telling giving me a warning. I got distracted looking for you, wondering what had happened. What if while I was distracted by your absence she ran out of the alley and shot me? What would be your excuse for that?"

"I told you—"

"Yes, I know. You were worried about Alexis."

"Why would you—"

"Stop. I've known you long enough to know that you ran down that alley, leaving me on the sideline out in the open, so you could chase after your girlfriend. She's a trained detective, Ryan. Just like we are, so what other reason would you have for running off like that?"

"So instead of coming to talk to me about it face to face, you decided to go behind my back snitch me out to Beckett? Was that some form of payback?"

"No, it was me trying to protect you."

Kevin shook his head and let out a snort. "Well you did a bang up job at that. I've never felt worse. So thanks for the help!"

"You let Alexis get under your skin and it almost got you killed."

"I was fine."

"Yeah, that time, but what about the next time?"

"There wouldn't be—"

"Yes, there would be, so I did what you were too stubborn to do."

"And jeopardized my job while you were at it? What gave you the right?"

"The moment you put your relationship ahead of your own safety, ahead of everyone's safety, it was my right. You shouldn't have even been in that relationship in the first place. I mean, seriously, how many times did I try to talk to you about not getting involved with her? You ignored me every time and look where it's gotten you."

"Because of you!"

"No, this is all because of you! You gave me no other choice but to go to Beckett because talking to you wasn't working. I warned you so many times to stay away from her and you didn't listen. What was I supposed to do, stay quiet until you ended up making another mistake that would get you injured or worse? I couldn't do that, so you can be mad all you want, Ryan, but be mad at the right person and for the right reasons!"

"I'm pretty damn sure I'm mad at the right person. You're the one who decided to fuck everything up, including my job!"

"Don't blame me for you making terrible decisions. I tried to tell you, but getting you to listen... I'd have a better chance at winning the jackpot."

Kevin couldn't do it. He couldn't remain calm; all he could see was red, and his hands were starting to shake, again. "That's because it was none of your fucking business! I mean, do you know how difficult things were for me after what happened with Jenny, do you really?"

"I know, trust me, I know. I was there for every stage of depression you went through. I was there to pick you up from random bars when you had ten too many. I was there when you needed someone to talk to at three in the morning, even though I needed to be up at six. I was there to make you you ate and took care of yourself, and I was there to watch you troll bars to find any woman you could to try and numb the pain. I was there for all of it."

"Then why'd you do this? Why did you take away two of the best things going on in my life?"

"I already told you. I had no choice." Javi stooped and took a deep breath, but Kevin could tell Javi was just as upset as he was. "Listen, I want you to be happy, I truly do, but you weren't thinking rationally that day and I don't want to have to watch a repeat of it. I won't watch it happen again, so that's why I went to Beckett."

Kevin ran a hand over his face and threw his hands in the air. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He just couldn't shake the feeling of Javi's betrayal. He knew running down that alley wasn't smart. He realized that as soon as he got shot. He also knew that Javi could have been shot. He knew how much he screwed up. He just couldn't take Javi throwing it in his face and did it really call for having him transferred?

"I just don't get it."

"What's there to get, man? You made a mistake. A mistake that can't be repeated. I didn't want to go to the extremes that I did, but I didn't have a choice. You have to know that I did the right thing. If you were in my shoes, I know you would have made the same call." Kevin started to defend himself, but Javi cut him off. "Listen, you made your decisions and now you have to live with the consequences. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say."

"I'm not the one who told you to get involved with her. I could see it from the first time I saw you guys together that it was just a matter of when you both would actually go for it. I wish things could be different for you and for her, but they can't be, not when you work together."

"Well, thanks to you and your big mouth, we aren't together anymore and I lost my fucking job."

Kevin wasn't going to stand around anymore and listen to Javi spout off all of his flaws. He didn't want to be around him anymore. He just wanted to leave and get back to his crappy life. If there was any chance at redeeming himself, it would have coming from his doing and his alone. He slammed the door on his way out, silencing Javi's words.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh Kev... :p I kind of love how obtuse he is in this story. Thanks so much to all you beautiful people who have been leaving reviews! Stay tuned—the story's coming to a close, but it's not over yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Partnered

by

JJS4 & A.K. Hunter

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

He didn't want to bother Gwen with his problems, but he didn't have anyone else to go to.

He and Alexis haven't spoken a word since they had broken up. Of course that wasn't from a lack of her trying. He just hadn't been ready to talk to her about the break up or about anything really. He thought it would be easier to cut off communication from her. If he didn't talk to her everything would be easier. That's what he thought. He was wrong, though. Talking or not, it was hard to know that he had hurt her in such a way.

He even picked up his phone a couple times to call her, but he couldn't follow through. It wouldn't solve anything. It didn't change that breaking up was their only option. They had been caught and it had cost one of them their jobs. He couldn't risk having her lose her job as well. Alexis had worked really hard to get where she was and he wasn't going to jeopardize that for her. She deserved to be happy. He was the one who had gotten them into the mess, and that's why he took the transfer instead of her.

While he was at work it was easy sometimes to push thoughts of her to the back of his mind, but not when he went home every night, climbing into the bed that she used to share with him from time to time.

God, how he missed holding her. It was all he wanted to do every time he remembered that look of confusion and anger after he'd told her they needed to take a break.

He couldn't go to Javi about his problems. They weren't speaking either. Javi's words started to sneak into his mind at random times during his days. Kevin tried to ignore them, but they became more insistent and he didn't know what to do other than to let them sink in. If he was being fair, he knew that Javi had made some good points. How long would he and Alexis have been able to hide their relationship, anyway?

He ditched Javi during a chase, leaving him vulnerable and ending with the suspect getting away. Of course she had been found days later, but it didn't matter. They would have had her that day if Kevin hadn't let his feeling interfere with his job.

Kevin couldn't help but feel like Javi had every right to report him to Beckett. His anger towards Javi wasn't justified. He really needed to be angry at himself. He shook his thoughts away when Gwen walked into the kitchen.

She walked over the refrigerator. "Want anything?"

"I'm good."

"You're anything but good," she said, as she poured herself a glass of tea. When she sat at the kitchen table across from him, she shook her head. "You now have my full attention, so let me start by getting myself caught up, okay? Your relationship with Alexis was outed, and then you were given a choice to either lose your job or transfer, so you transferred and then broke up with Alexis even though you're crazy about her? Am I getting this right?"

"It's not that simple, Gwen. If it was, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"You're in this situation because you're the most stubborn man to walk this earth."

He shook his head.

"You _are_ crazy about her right?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Obviously, but that isn't enough to change anything. I can't let her lose her dream job as well."

"How could you do that?"

"Being with her is reason enough."

She shook her head. "Terrible liar."

"Liar?"

"Yes, a terrible one."

"I'm not lying."

"Kevin, you two are no longer working together, so there's no reason why you couldn't see each other outside of work. You're not looking at the true problem."

Kevin wanted to laugh, but he held back. "Enlighten me, oh wise one."

"It's a simple five letter word." He gave her look telling her to continue. "J.E.N.N.Y."

He sighed and sat back in his chair. He didn't want to talk about Jenny. He didn't want to hear that he was just projecting his bad experience with her to his relationship with Alexis. It wasn't the same. Alexis was nothing like Jenny. Their relationship was nothing like the one he had with Jenny.

"Ringing any bells?" Gwen prodded.

"That's not what this is."

"Yes, it is. Clearly things between you and Alexis were serious and then you hit a bump, so instead of riding it out like an adult would, you ran."

"I didn't run. I have good reasons why I ended things. I did."

"Kev, you can tell yourself all the lies you want, but you aren't going to feel any better until you work on your real problem."

"I'm over Jenny."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but you aren't fooling anyone, especially me."

"Gwen, I came here to talk about—"

"No, you came here for me to tell you all the things you want to hear, but I'm not going to do that. I'm trying to help you, but I can't do that if you don't actually want help." Kevin sighed again and felt like banging his head against the table, but that would only result in him getting a headache. He didn't want Gwen to compare Alexis to Jenny. He wouldn't allow that. But he had no one else to talk to. Nobody he trusted as much as Gwen.

Gwen must have taken his silence as an invitation to continue. "Jenny messed you up bad, Kev, real bad. You gave your everything only to have it thrown back in your face. Your situation with Alexis is different, but you're still unable to commit because you think it's just going to end in disaster. It's not easy loving someone, putting your heart on the line, making yourself vulnerable, but if you love Alexis as much as I think you do, then you need to stop pitying yourself and do something about it. Not every woman is out to hurt you Kevin. Are you really going to let Jenny dictate how you live your life? Are you really ready to let Alexis go because you think she might break your heart? Does that sound anything like her?"

Kevin clenched his jaw and fists as he let Gwen's words sink in. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that he was over his history with Jenny. That Jenny hadn't changed his views love and commitment, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it.

She was right.

Alexis wasn't like Jenny, he knew that, but he also knew that things could end bad with Alexis as well. It was like that with any relationship. Ending things with Alexis had to be the right thing to do, because he couldn't take hurting her years down the road and he didn't want to take the chance that she would hurt him. He never wanted to look at her the same way he now looked at Jenny.

He honestly couldn't see Alexis ever hurting him, not intentionally. It wasn't who Alexis was. She wasn't one to hide things or have hidden agendas. Alexis was the complete opposite. She was an open book. He could tell that when he practically begged her to give him a chance. She wasn't capable of hurting him. He didn't want his past to dictate his present or his future. He wanted to be with Alexis. He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter what he did. Alexis was a constant thought in his head and he couldn't get rid of her. Nor did he want to.

"You listening to me?"

"Yes, I am."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"How do I do it?" he asked. "How do I let go and put everything on the line?"

"You can start by getting your ass to Alexis' apartment and pray she takes you back. The rest will come easy once you realize you aren't alone and that Alexis is probably just as scared as you are. You can talk to her about your fears Kev; you don't have to keep running. Where has that gotten you?"

Kevin stared at his sister open mouthed. This was why he came to her when he didn't know what else to do. She told him the truth. The awful ugly truth and he loved her for it. He leaned forward and shook his head. You're something else."

"I have to be in this family. Did I finally talk some sense into you?"

Kevin was still scared, but he knew that Alexis had to be as well. She could have lost her job, but she didn't freak out and push him away. She took a huge chance on him and he ended it because he wasn't sure that he could trust her. He felt like an asshole.

Gwen was right, he'd have to pray and fight to get Alexis back. He loved her and he needed to stop being afraid. He needed to be as strong and brave as she apparently was.

He looked back up to Gwen and nodded. "I think you did, sis. Thanks for putting up with me."

Gwen laughed. "My pleasure, but you can pay me back by getting your ass over to Alexis' place."

"You really like her, huh?"

"She makes you happy and you love her, what's not to like?"

Kevin smirked. He did love her and Gwen had been right. They no longer worked together. They didn't need to break up, and he would be able to do his job without worrying about her non-stop.

Maybe Javi did him a huge favor. Maybe he had actually fixed all of his problems.

"Okay, I'm taking your advice and going to fix this."

"Let me know how it goes?"

"I will." He smiled before standing up and giving his sister a hug. She squeezed him tight, making him laugh. She was the best sister a guy could ask for.

On his way to his car, he decided that if he could fight for his relationship with Alexis, he could reconcile with his best friend.

After getting into his car, he grabbed his phone and sent Javi a text, asking if he wanted to grab a drink.

He was beyond surprised when Javi replied, telling him that he was game, but only if Kevin was paying.

Kevin smiled a little. Maybe things were looking up after all.

* * *

She had just spilled wine down the front of her shirt—again. Alexis sighed and sat her glass down on the coffee table. Maybe it was time to call it quits for the night. At this rate her shirt would be absorbing more wine than she would.

Leaning back against the couch, which had become her new bed, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. If she couldn't drink anymore, maybe she could dream her hurt away, even just for a few hours. That's all she needed. A few hours to clear her mind of all the shit that was going on.

It would be so much easier to get over this if he didn't mean so much to her. She really wished he was just a boyfriend and that things didn't work out. It probably wouldn't have mattered so much to her, but it was different with Kevin.

She loved him.

She was so fucking stupid. How could she fall for someone like him? She knew his past with women. Did she really think she was different, special even? She wasn't special. She just an easy fuck. Why didn't she see it sooner? Why did she allow herself to fantasize like that?

She handed over her heart and what did she get in return? She got it thrown back in her face, broken.

He didn't care about her, but the problem was that she naively still cared for him.

Just as she about to say screw it and grab something stronger to drown her misery she was stopped in her tracks by a knock to her door. She rolled her eyes. Just perfect. She felt like shit and now she was getting company. Alexis walked to the door, trying make herself look somewhat presentable but gave up because she honestly didn't care what she looked like.

She took a deep breath before opening her door. She didn't expect to find Kevin standing there, staring back at her. He looked different than the last time she saw him. His eyes were wide and bright and she could have swore she saw a trace of hope in them.

"What are you doing here?" She probably could have asked in a lighter tone, but she wasn't capable of it at that point. She was tired of feeling hurt. She wanted him to leave her alone so she could move on, but deep down that wasn't true. Deep down she had missed him. Him showing up on her doorstep was a scenario she had played over and over in her head and there he was.

"We need to talk," he told her, his eyes moving from hers, trailing down her figure then back to her eyes. She knew what he was thinking. She was pathetic. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing worn out sweatpants and a wine stain on her plain white t-shirt. Not mention any traces of makeup were probably smeared. She must have looked like a complete train wreck to him.

She pushed those thoughts away. She didn't care what she looked like to him, not in that moment.

"I don't know. I mean, is there really anything to say? Didn't you say everything you needed to say when you decided that we should take a break?"

"I only said that because I needed time to think."

"Oh you needed time to think, so I guess my feelings didn't really matter in comparison." She knew he wouldn't be leaving soon, so she walked away from the door, knowing he would follow her in. That way her neighbors wouldn't be able to hear any more of their conversation.

He sighed and frowned, but she heard his footsteps following her. "Of course your feelings mattered to me."

"You had a shitty way of showing it." She leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at the floor.

"I know, I just thought it would be for the best."

"Pushing me away was for the best?"

"I was wrong, but at the time I thought it would be best for us to not see each other. I thought breaking up was the best thing for us to do seeing as how it messed things up at work. I didn't want to take the chance of getting you in trouble with Beckett if we kept seeing each other."

She rolled her eyes, but even though she didn't want to admit it, she could sort of see his point. _If_ he was telling the truth. "You said you were wrong?"

"I was. I shouldn't have just given up like I did, but I didn't think I had any other choice."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to give you a chance? Do you know how difficult it was to trust you and be in relationship with you? It took a lot of effort on my part, but I did it. I gave you a chance and then you ended up just pushing me away."

"I put you in a bad situation at work and I didn't want to make anything worse for you, that's why I did what I did. I didn't do it because that's what I wanted deep down. I still want to be with you, but I didn't want to put your career in jeopardy again. I decided to pull away, thinking that it would help you."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. He wanted to push her away because he was afraid of hurting her career? Was he making this up as he went? She bit her lip, tasting the wine she'd been drinking before he showed up. Not a lot was making since to her, but the thing that stuck out the most was that he didn't explain why he was in her apartment. "What are you saying Kevin? What do you want?"

"I acted like a complete asshole to you. Even though I was just trying to do the right thing, I still ended up hurting you. I never wanted that. I care about you so much, and I just can't hurt you anymore. I won't. I promise. If you'll allow it, I want more than anything for you to take me back."

It wasn't like she didn't want him. She did. There was no questioning it, but she didn't want to get back together with him if he was just going to push her away again. She wasn't sure if he was worth the risk or not. She wasn't sure she could trust him anymore.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know if this is just a fluke and that you won't push me away again?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you did it before!" She couldn't get a grip on her anger and she couldn't really feel all that bad about it. "I mean, you tried your best to get me to go out with you and then when I finally told you that I was ready to make us official, you flaked out on me. What am I supposed to think?"

"You think I would try to get you to go out with me just so I could break up with you? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it didn't start off that way, but then things got too serious for you, so you left."

She watched a flash of hurt covered his features. Good, he was hurting too."You think that little of me?"

"Given your track record, I wouldn't really be surprised. I mean, you're used to just sleeping around, and since you got me into bed willingly the shine wore off, so maybe you were looking for any excuse to throw me to the side. I mean, I was probably being naive to think that you had really changed."

"If that were the case and I didn't really care about you, then why did I say I'd be transferred instead of you?"

"Not hard to figure out, really. Maybe you were looking for an escape. I mean besides wanting to be away from me, things with you are Javi aren't good, so maybe you thought it would be the best option for you."

"I can't believe you honestly think that. I came here to try and get back together with you and you are just throwing the past in my face."

"Get back together with me?" She let out a bitter laugh. "You're probably just trying to get some. That's all I'm good for, right?"

She watched as he backed away and ran his hands through his hair. "All you're good for?" he all but screamed out. His tone made her flinch, but she pushed on.

"Yeah, you obviously weren't in this relationship because you actually cared, you probably just wanted the consistent sex, am I right? That was of course until you got bored with it . . . with me. It was too vanilla for your liking right? Then you had no other choice but to find someone new. That's what you do. Skip from woman to woman. I guess you couldn't find someone else to fulfill your needs, so now you're back to me!"

Rage. Hurt. Confusion. A rainbow of emotions washed over Kevin's face. She knew she was pushing him past his limit, but she didn't care. If he didn't care about her, why should she give a fuck about him? She watched as he tried but struggled to gain his composure.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think I do. I think I'm right,klq and you don't know how to handle it!"

"You're not right!"

"I'm not?" she screamed.

"No!"

"Then prove it!"

She barely had time to take a breath before Kevin's lips were firmly against hers. She'd missed the touch of his lips, so against her better judgement she kissed him back and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. The kiss was rough, passionate, intense, and everything she'd been missing for so long. His arms moved to her waist. She was trapped between the kitchen counter and him. She never wanted it to end, him kissing her, touching her, making her head spin, but she hesitantly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"You really think I don't want you? That I just used you until I got bored of you?" he asked before pushing his lips back to hers. She groaned, but didn't stop him as he continued to kiss her dizzy and explore her mouth with his tongue. She didn't know what he was doing, but she couldn't find it in her to care when his hips pressed against hers. She could feel just how one kiss with her was making him respond. She moaned against his mouth as one of his hands traveled up her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, but he didn't seem to mind. He pinched her nipple, making arch against him and bite his bottom lip.

"I could've went to a bar, gotten drunk, and had sex with any woman I wanted, but I didn't," he told her as his lips moved down her jawline to her neck. "I didn't have sex with anyone. I don't want to have sex or be with anyone but you!" he all but screamed as he ground his hips into her core. She threw her head back and gave in. She hadn't felt this good, this wanted, in so long. He pulled her lips back to his ,kissing her again until she couldn't breathe. Her eyes narrowed on his and she knew from just three seconds of making eye contact that he had to be telling her the truth. He couldn't be that good of a liar, could he? "If I didn't want you, why would I be here, huh? Why wouldn't I be getting drunk and hitting on random people? I want you—just you."

A few seconds went by before she found herself with her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips attacking her skin. Alexis ground her hips to his as he made the small trip from the kitchen to her room.

Her back hit her bed, which she hadn't slept on since he broke up with her.

"If I really saw you the same way as I did when we first met and started working together, I wouldn't be here right now," he told her as he laid kisses down the exposed flesh of her neck. "I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to agree to trying things out with me. I wouldn't have jeopardized my job just so I could have meaningless sex with you." He pulled back long enough to get shed a few layers of clothing, leaving him in his boxers.

Alexis' eyes widened when she saw how affected he was becoming. "I only want you, Alexis. Just you." He connected his lips back to hers and she pulled him to her, wanting to be as close as she could get to him. He moved his hands down to her sweatpants, hooking his thumbs through her sweatpants and panties. He stopped and looked up to her, silently asking for permission. She gave it by raising her hips. He didn't take his time pulling her clothing away. He didn't ask permission about her shirt, he just went for it and Alexis didn't protest.

She was naked underneath him, breathing heavily and just looking at him. He looked almost crazed. She'd never seen that look before, and it sent chills down her spine. He dipped down, pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as his hands found hers bringing them up above her head. A small twinge of insecurity washed over her, but that was quickly pushed away when Kevin whispered how perfect she looked in her ear.

He confined both arms over her head with one hand as the other moved down her body. She closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch. He always had gentle hands whenever he touched her, but not right now. It wasn't the like he was worshipping her body, it was more like he was owning it. His hand moved everywhere caressing every inch of skin he could touch, which appeared to be all of it.

By the time his fingers slipped in between her folds she was practically begging for it. As his fingers slid deep inside of her, his lips were on her neck. She bucked her hips against his hand and he groaned against her. "God, you feel so good. Nobody gets me this crazy. Only you." She bucked against him as his words washed over her. His thumb put pressure on her clit, and she whimpered under him.

She arched up to him and whined his name, not once trying to free her hands, though it wasn't without difficulty. She wanted to touch him, feel him, pull him closer, but she didn't, knowing the Kevin's reaction wouldn't be something she'd like.

His fingers pumped in and out of her as his lips moved down her body. His mouth worked, kissing, nipping, and licking her body as he made his way down to her clit. He sucked down on her clit, making her almost thrash under him. His name flew of her lips and it didn't stop until he crooked his fingers and set her body a flame.

She couldn't feel anything but the bliss running through her body; she couldn't be sure of what was happening around her and she didn't care. She felt as light as a feather, like she was floating through thin air.

"Fuck," Kevin breathed against her neck. "That was so sexy. You're so fucking perfect."

When she opened her eyes, they widened as she saw Kevin licking and sucking the fingers that were coated with her come. She whimpered just at the sight, which didn't go unnoticed by Kevin. He pressed his lips his lips to hers, slid his tongue across hers, letting her taste herself. "Taste so sweet, don't you?" He licked at her lips.

He let go of her hands and moved back when she reached for him. He quickly got rid of his boxers before grabbing her wrists again. "I'm not done with you yet." The gleam in his eyes sent chills through her and making her wet with desire.

He sucked at her neck as he lowered himself against her. "Does this seem like I'm bored? Does this seem like I don't want you?"

She struggled as his very hard length pressed against her. "Kevin, please."

"Please what?"

She bit her lip as he let his cock slid against her slit. "Fuck me."

"But I thought you said I was done with you?"

She sighed and struggled against his hands again. "Please."

"Answer my question. Am I done with you or not?"

"Kevin," she whined. Why was he doing this to her? "Please."

"Answer me." He didn't raise his voice, but just his tone alone pulled her attention completely to him.

"I was wrong, okay? I was wrong. You're not done with me." The words came out in a rush and they tasted bitter. She had been wrong and now he was punishing her.

"Good enough," he gritted out before pushing into her.

He filled her up to the hilt, and she let out a moan. "How could you think that I didn't want you, that there would be anyone else out there that could make me feel this way?" He thrust into her and breathed out his name. "Why would you think I didn't want you?"

"Please, Kevin, I'm sorry," she whined, bucking her hips.

"You're perfect."

He thrust into her again, making her moan loudly. She could feel her walls beginning to clamp around him.

"I don't want anyone, but you," he gritted out and she felt his cock twitch. "Feel so good."

With each thrust she was sure she'd crumble, but she didn't, she was stuck in a loop of pleasure with no release.

"I just wanna be with you."

"Kevin," she moaned, struggling against his hold.

"Only you, Princess."

Her struggling stopped as he pushed into again. She couldn't be sure if it was his body or his words that made her crumble in an almost earth-shattering release. She was still chanting his name as he reached his high, his body carefully falling onto hers.

All she could hear was their breathing as they both tried to recover. She didn't realize he released her hands until his fingers moved through her hair and his mouth crashed against hers. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was Kevin, the Kevin she had fallen in love with. She kissed him back, moving her fingers through his hair and down his back.

"I love you." Her eyes widened at his words. "I do," he simply said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "I fucked up leaving you. I was wrong and I never wanted you to think that I didn't care about you. I—"

"Shut up," Alexis smiled. "Just stop it, okay? We were both idiots."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"Can... do you think we could..."

She nodded already knowing what he was trying to ask. "Yes."

"Really?"

"We were both idiots, it doesn't mean we have to continue to be." She believed him when he said he did what he did to protect her job, she didn't like that he did it, but it now made sense to her. She didn't know what would happen next, but she wanted to be with Kevin because being without him was miserable.

Kevin pulled her into his arms and their bodies were entangled. "I love you, too, Kevin." She meant it. Why else would he have such an effect on her?

"I think it's time to give up on this whole breaking up business, don't you?"

"But if we don't break up, then we'll just..."

"Be together," he said in earnest. "For a long, long time."

Alexis grinned at him, snuggling closer. "I could get used to that."

He kissed the top of her head. "You'll have to, Princess. Because I'm never letting you go."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading, everyone. We hope you enjoyed the last installment in Partnered. Endings are so bittersweet.

Are you interested in seeing more of Alexis, Kevin, and the Partnered universe? Feel free to let us know via review or PM. We're always open to suggestions, and we'd love to hear your thoughts—both on Partnered and on a sequel.


End file.
